Reclaimed Love
by xShirayukixRukiax
Summary: COMPLETE: Their story tells how they reclaimed the love lost for nine years.
1. Chapter 1

Uhm, I finally found this one. It was stored somewhere and I had been looking for it for quite sometime. Now, I know I am not yet done with my other story which is the "Heart's Keeper" but I think it's alright to post this one. After all, I'm nearly done with the other one. So hope you enjoy. In here, Ulquiorra might be a little bit OOC at times and that is for the purpose of the story. I think, it's also nice to do some changes once in a while.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

Karakura High was one of the prominent high schools in the area of Karakura and it boasted a lot of talented students to compete against other schools in academics, sports and other curricular activities. For that, it was known as the number one school.

Then again the credit goes to the school's club president, a small girl with a fierce spirit. Because of her leadership, she had led the school to many championships from the time she became the president on her junior year until she graduated. She scouted a lot of talents and knew exactly where to put them. As such, she became such a legend along with her large group of friends.

Aside from achievements like those, she was also famous for being one half of the golden couple. She was Ulquiorra Schiffer's girlfriend. The aforementioned guy was also famous in both academics and sports and perhaps he was always the best bet the school has to offer against opponents. He was good at almost everything. And seldom loses.

And so the two found young love in each other. And come forth the reunion, the school administration wanted to see how much of that love had blossomed after nine years.

But of course the fairy tale love had come to an end during their college years. No one knew the reason. In fact, when Rukia left for America, it looked okay. So five months after, her friends and others were all shocked to learn that Ulquiorra Schiffer is dating Rukia's best friend of all people.

The reunion was set in a week's time and invitations had been sent to everyone already and the alumni did not disappoint for they all looked excited about the idea – to see people they have known long ago, to get to know what had happened to them in the nine years. Mostly, everyone seemed to look forward to it while a few are anxious about it.

"A reunion eh?" Ichigo grumbled as he undid his tie before filling his glass with wine. Across him were Matsumoto, Nel, Toshirou, Ulquiorra, Renji and Orihime. The others could not make it that time due to conflict with their work schedules.

"This is the first time the school owner decided to arrange something like that, I wonder why," Toshirou muttered and sighed.

"The owner probably thought to do something new this time, he's always been one for surprises anyway," Renji spoke and gave Ulquiorra and Orihime a hooded look. He knew, even though the others were quiet about it, they all wonder about the same thing.

Will they finally get to see Rukia?

After she went to America for the scholarship program, they never heard from her anymore and any means of communication was cut off.

"But wouldn't it be nice somehow" Nel asked with a warm smile. "I mean, it only happens once in a while so it does not sound so bad." At that time, Orihime chose to excuse herself due to an urgent call.

Smiling reluctantly, she spoke. "Excuse me, my brother is calling. I'd be back in a while."

Once she was out of sight, the rest of the group immediately bombarded Ulquiorra with questions as the quiet man just listened with a frown.

"You don't really know where Rukia is?" Ichigo asked.

"No."

"Hey, I never asked this in the nine years that we stayed together," Matsumoto asked and winked at the man on the other table before focusing her attention back at him. "How did you two really break-up?"

Ulquiorra sighed. "Who knows…it just happened," he said casually. _Idiot. You just don't want to talk about how she broke things up with you._

Toshirou scratched his head. "I don't know, but if Rukia will come, I wonder how things would go between the three of you. After all, you ended up engaged with Orihime."

"I don't see the point why you guys are all so worried about it," Ulquiorra wondered. "Things happened in the past okay? And if she comes, then that's just it." _I guess._

Nel frowned. "What is it you are keeping from us?" she asked as Orihime appeared once more to hear what was being talked about.

She knew how things ended up for them. She was there at that time to witness it. "Rukia sent him a letter of break-up."

"What?" Matsumoto screeched making Ichigo and Renji twitch their ears.

"Seriously?" Toshirou asked.

Orihime looked away at the cold look Ulquiorra gave her. She knew it was hard for him to think about that one more time but he will never be able to move on if he continued keeping things to himself. And she will never be able to reassure herself if that happens. Because within their relationship is the shadow of Rukia lingering there.

"Look, what happened between me and Rukia stays between the two of us and you guys don't have to meddle with things," Ulquiorra warned which shut the mouths of the rest. "So if you insist to talk about it, then do so but not under my presence."

With that, he stood up and gave Orihime a pointed look before stalking away, his hand busy with his mobile already. They knew he's going to do work. He was always a workaholic man anyway. From being a private investigator, he turned into an architect.

"I'm sorry I brought that up," Orihime apologized and bit her lip. Matsumoto sat with her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"No, no, it's alright," she said warmly. "It's just that…it's so surprising for us to learn how it ended."

"And you guys kept quiet about it…" Neliel whispered. At the back of her mind, she was beginning to question if Rukia was capable of doing that. From what she could remember, the girl loved Ulquiorra so much. Somehow, she knew she can't judge Rukia though.

After all, no one knew what happened to her. She just hoped that things will be alright at the reunion.

.

.

.

Aizen was drumming his fingers against the table while his companion, Starrk looked at him. "Just to see how the love blossomed?" Starrked asked, incredulous, not really expecting his friend to be that passionate about that idea. And since when did Aizen become so romantic that he thought about that?

"Yep."

Stark sighed and palmed his face. "Is that a whim of a dying man?" he asked, not minding bringing up the delicate subject. Aizen simply chuckled.

"Ah well, maybe. I was in America during most of my college years," he stated with a wistful smile. "And whenever my parents visited me there, I used to hear them talk a lot about the club's president, her group of friends, their achievemenedts and of course, the golden couple. By the time I got back here, they all graduated so I never really got the chance to see all those things."

Starrk sighed. "Okay, from what I have heard, no one knew where Rukia is. Not even her friends and not even Ulquiorra Schiffer."

At that, Aizen smiled. "I have taken care about that already."

.

.

.

A round of applause followed after the CEO of the company finished her speech in front of her business partners. Rukia simply bowed a little and left the room as soon as she was sure everything is alright. Her advisor would be the one to entertain the questions.

"Rukia-sama," a man with an afro greeted as she stepped out.

"Love, where's my next appointment?" she asked coolly as they walked down the hall with her bodyguards trailing behind. Since Mila Rose was sick, she left everything to Love instead of Lisa because the latter is also busy with all the documents that Rukia asked from her.

"You are to visit the project site with Mr. Ukitake," he informed. "In about an hour."

She nodded as they entered the elevator. "After that?"

"You are to have a lunch meeting with the board of directors of the Kyorakou Corporation by twelve and another meeting with a colleague for her business proposal."

Love wondered how this small woman was taking all of this pressure. He had never seen someone work so hard, day and night without giving much thought to her own. Ever since she took over the company, it boomed even more but in all the years that he had served under the Kuchiki name, he never expected this small woman to double Byakuya's effort.

"By the way, a letter arrived for you," he said when he remembered about it. "I think it was from Aizen-sama."

"Huh?"

Handing down the small envelope, he waited for her to talk but all he got was that a small widening of her eyes before her composure was back. Curious, he peered over it. "A reunion?"

"So it says."

"You don't sound happy about it," he commented when Rukia closed the invitation card and handed it back to Love.

"I'm not," was her curt answer.

"May I ask why?" he asked tentatively, not sure if he's going out of line. After all, it was only with Byakuya and Rukia that the people who worked for the Kuchiki felt somehow comfortable despite their domineering and aloof presence. It's really a wonder how that happens.

"It's a waste of my time. I have lots of things to do. I'm scheduled for Europe next week right?" she asked instead as they once again stepped out of the elevator and went straight ahead outside where a waiting man opened a car for her.

"Yeah. So does that mean you are not going?" he asked when the car drove away. Two more cars followed behind. It was like guarding a president. But then again, Rukia and her family had always been influential people and after something that happened some years ago, security around her had been tight.

"I will only because Aizen requested my presence. It seems his sickness is getting worse and has a few months left."

"To think he'd soon follow after his friend," Love mused and immediately apologized when Rukia stiffened. "Sorry."

"Hmm."

"So when do you plan to go there?" he asked instead.

"Call Lisa to arrange everything for me. I'll have to postpone my Europe schedule. In any case, going to Japan can't be avoided. I was set to go there next month anyway for the expansion of the Kuchiki Inc., have you done a background check on the potential partner, Mashiro Kuna?"

"Hai."

"I'll study it tonight. So tell Lisa to reschedule everything with Miss Mashiro."

"Yes ma'am," he nodded once more. Then Rukia turned to him with a curt smile. It was the smile she could only give to those who remained to support her.

"And I'm not going to fly there alone. You and Lisa will be coming with me, right, Love?"

A warm smile curved the older man's face. Despite being dubbed as the Ice princess in the business world, and despite remaining one, living with her for nine years made him read the uncertainty in those pair of beautiful eyes.

"Of course, Byakuya-sama asked me to remain by your side after all," he said.

Finally starting to relax, she leaned on the car and set aside business for a while. "I wonder how he would feel if he…" she sighed.

"He would be very proud," he said gently. "Take a nap for a while. You need it."

She smiled. "Thanks."

.

.

.

Aizen picked the frame at the bedside table and stared at it. There were three of them there. Him, Byakuya and Gin. The picture was taken fresh from college. How he missed the two.

"Neh, this is how a dying man feels huh?" he asked the two as he sat down. "Just looking at your faces felt nostalgic enough."

He could still remember the first time he met Rukia. It was nine years ago. Him, Byakuya and Gin were having a good drink at Byakuya's condo when suddenly his grandfather appeared with a news that he found the long lost sister that Byakuya had never known about. To their shock, she was a spitting image of Byakuya's older sister.

And yet despite it all, Byakuya accepted her and loved her in a short span of time.

But learning about a new heiress, one named Kouga who was Ginrei's son-in-law got jealous and had her kidnapped. Rukia was with with Byakuya and Gin for a show that time. And Aizen was already back at Japan. He knew the event had scarred the poor girl when both men died trying to protect her.

In the end, Kouga was sent to jail and was sentenced to life imprisonment.

And as far as he knew it, Rukia's life was changed forever. "I heard a lot about your sister when I took over this school, she seemed a nice girl. Your time with her was too short so I bet you never heard about all of it."

"You look stupid talking to a frame," Starrk entered with a tray of food. "Your butler is complaining how you are trying to be so difficult. Why not eat your dinner and take your medicine then you could continue doing that."

Aizen chuckled and motioned for his friend to come in. "It's not so often that you talk to a photo you know. I'm simply letting out my thoughts."

Starrk glanced at the framed photo. "They seemed nice. In all the years that you stayed here, I never saw them."

"They died," Aizen's tone was suddenly curt. "Anyway, how's everything at school?"

"As usual…there's a lot of talking about the coming class reunion."

"Wonderful."

"So…where is Rukia?" Starrk asked the question he was being bugged at in school. Everyone seemed eager to meet Rukia or her friends that he found it somehow amazing.

"Probably busy with her meeting and everything…the woman needed a break and I'm giving her one," he said with a mischievous smile. "Oh, do tell Urahara that the princess is coming home."

Though not getting what he meant, Starrk simply nodded.

.

.

.

Stepping foot at the country was nostalgic for bit. It felt strange that she finally came home after nine long years…and with a new identity this time.

"So, we're here," she cleared her throat before taking her glasses off.

"At least try to sound happy about it, it is a class reunion after all," Lisa suggested and adjusted her glasses as well.

"I told you, the class reunion is just a side-benefit of coming here," Rukia stated as a car parked in front of them.

Love sighed. "Finally, someone came to pick us up."

For a moment, Rukia swallowed when a nostalgic face stepped down from the car and gave Rukia a warm smile. He aged.

"Starrk-san," she acknowledged with a small bow.

"Welcome home, Rukia," he said with so much warmth and Rukia blinked before returning his smile with hers. Starrk heard her story from Aizen already and was surprised to learn what had happened to her for the past years. No wonder no one could contact her.

Her small frame did not change that much. She grew a bit taller, she still wears the same hairstyle. But what was surprising really is that she looked so formal now. Her face was serious despite the smile and it bothered him. What more if she met with her group of friends.

Come to think of it, he had promised to tell them if Rukia could make it.

"Aizen sent me here to fetch you and has arranged for you to stay at his place for a while."

"Thank you," she said and turned to her companions. "These are Lisa and Love…he is Starrk, the school's principal."

Lisa bowed formally and Love extended his hand for a handshake. "It's nice meeting you."

"Same goes," he said. "Why don't you step in?"

"Right," she nodded and only her and Lisa stepped in the car. He turned to Love.

"And you?"

Love jerked his thumb behind him to reveal at least seven men clad in black suits. For a moment, Starrk chuckled. "I see. I should have expected that."

"Oh, here comes our service," Love said as another car approached. "We'll be following behind."

.

.

.

Ulquiorra finished his design and was finally trying to relax. He was still debating whether to go at the reunion or not. It's tomorrow anyway. He wondered if he'll see her there.

The woman who hurt him.

Sighing, he stood up and opened a drawer where he kept that letter. When he first received this, he thought it was a lie. He knew Rukia would never do it. And yet the contents of the letter seemed all true. Only him, Orihime and Grimmjaw knew about the letter and he advised the two not to talk about it to anyone else.

For him, it was enough.

If Rukia had hurt him, it is enough that she does not have to hurt everyone else. And during those times, Orihime had become closer and one thing led to another and the rest they say is history. Orihime is a great woman. He would not deny that. She's compassionate too and always thought about his well-being.

Yet somehow, he could not bring himself to love her as much as he did to Rukia. Because he does not want to give so much again only to be betrayed in the end.

He reread the letter.

_Ulquiorra, _

_Hope things are going well around there. Say hi to the guys for me. Listen, I know this sounds so sudden but I ask you to understand. I'm sorry to break things up with you…_

_I'm pretty sure you'll find someone greater than me and I hope you do. I found someone here and I'm happy with him now…_

_Anyway, this would be the last letter you'd be getting from me. Starting from today, I don't want to have anything to do with you and everyone else. _

_Take care._

_Rukia._

The content of the letter was rude and cold and that was one reason he does not want to talk about it with everyone else last week when Orihime told them about it. Because they will all be hurt just like how Orihime felt when she read it, just how Grimmjaw cursed a lot when he did too.

Closing it again, he stretched his body at the couch with his arm on his forehead.

Tomorrow huh?

The big day for everyone else.

And he remained wondering if she will show up. And if she did, he wondered how he'll handle it. Just how can you face the woman who dumped you?

He wondered about that.

.

.

.

Okay, the letter thing, well, I'm pretty sure most of you are familiar with this kind of scene. This is quite famous especially with the Power Ranger stories as most talks about the way Kimberly ended things with Tommy through a letter. Now, this mode of break-up was inspired by that series actually.

Again, I would apologize if the characters are bit OOC. Like I have said, this is necessary in the story. And also, it's still a little vague…but hope you will continue to watch out for it.

Thanks for reading and take care. 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm excited to do this story. Anyway, as is always the case, there are people to show your gratitude and so let me thank the first seven who reviewed. Well, the update was quicker since I can't keep staring at this file whenever I open my com…hehehe…

Anyways, thanks: _onlyluna, Polaris-Sakura, Yuniee, anne, Rukes,StarPrincess999, and princessdoll…_

To _onlyluna, Rukes _and_ anne:_ hello there, I'm glad to see you guys giving me review on my second UlquixRuk….

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. **

Rukia stood up as Aizen came into view. She was surprised to see how he suddenly aged so much. It was just some years back when he looked so young, when he was laughing with his two friends. And yet now…his disease had really taken over. He even needed a cane to walk normally.

"Ah Rukia, so glad to see you again," he greeted with his charming smile.

Rukia smiled back albeit reluctantly. "You look…worse."

Aizen's answer was a smile. "Yeah," he spoke like it was nothing at all. Then he turned to Love. "I see you have been taking care of our princess, Love."

Said man scratched his head. "I sure could not disappoint Byakuya and you guys, could I?"

Aizen could not help himself but chuckle before he finally shook Love's hand warmly. "You always go with the witty remark, Love. Oh? And this pretty woman? Is she your wife now?"

Said woman who was quiet the whole time scowled. Love gave a hearty laugh. "Oh no, not one would want to get involved with her lest you'd be chucked to pieces."

Before Lisa could make a smart retort, Rukia butted in. "Her name is Lisa. I acquired her service two years ago." A proud smile broke her lips. It was a smile she could show in private to people she is comfortable with. "She's the best there is. Lisa, meet Aizen."

"Nice meeting you, sir," she said formally which amused the older man.

"Way too formal, anyway, have a seat. I understand that some of your brother's previous men refused to leave you so they tagged along, such loyal followers," Aizen mused. He turned to the butler. "Ah, don't idly stand there. Have the table prepared for our guests."

"Hai."

He then turned his attention back at Rukia. "In any case, I have arranged for their quarters and yours as well. Feel at home here. I understand that your family had sold all their estates to one Shihouin Yoruichi before they all decided to settle in America so there's nothing left of the Kuchiki estates here."

"Booking a room at a hotel would not be a problem," Rukia answered casually. "So, Starrk-san told me everything. I did not know you own this school."

Aizen gave a smile. "You never actually wondered about my family name?" he asked before he was silent. Ah yes, of course she was not aware of that. "Ah, in any case, coming here would serve two purposes for you."

She nodded. "Yes of course. I come to oversee the planned merger with the Vizards Co., I'm sure it would serve my business' best interest in expansion."

Hearing her talk about business made Aizen look at Love with question. _What the hell happened to her out there, Aikawa?_ His eyes conveyed the message. Love's answer was a rueful smile.

Oblivious at the exchange, Rukia continued discussing her plans while she's in Japan while Aizen could helplessly listen to it. "You achieved so much," he commented after clearing his throat.

"It's only necessary that I have to do so much as a lot was expected from me," Rukia answered coolly. "So, what made you suddenly decide to conduct a class reunion?"

At that, Aizen smiled. "Hmm…perhaps to recreate what I always heard from my parents. I never knew you were that well-known in our school. And personally, I want to see the Golden Couple. My parents used to talk about that part. Come to think of it, how come you never introduced him to us before?"

He was unaware about how Rukia stiffened on her seat. Only Lisa who was close to her was able to notice. Rukia's face turned blank with expression as she eyed Aizen. Finally noticing how quiet she had become, Aizen frowned in worry. "Rukia, are you not feeling well?"

"I'm fine," she said in a clipped tone, the voice devoid of emotions now. "And I would appreciate it if you don't bring old matters up."

Aizen blinked. "Have I said something wrong?" he asked tentatively.

Leaning on the couch, Rukia shook her head. "Not really. I just don't like talking about those stuffs. Old memories and everything serves no purpose for me."

"Alright," Aizen spoke carefully and made a mental note to make some important observation tomorrow night. It seemed things were more than what it would seem. There was an awkward silence that followed and thankfully, the maid came just in time to announce dinner. Aizen chose to stay behind for a while and walked with Love as the two women went ahead.

"What happened to that girl, Aikawa?" he asked in confusion. "I'm sure she wasn't like that when I first met her."

Love gave yet another rueful smile. "I wonder about that myself. Though I noticed she does not want to talk about her past."

"Hmm…tomorrow would seem interesting then."

.

.

.

Grimmjaw had been mostly quiet while the group voiced their opinions about the letter that Rukia wrote to Ulquiorra nine years ago. They are still debating whether she was capable of that or not and they had been going about it for four hours already. They just don't know the whole content of it though.

Not able to take it anymore, he pounded his fist on the table and glared at them all. "God damn it! Why do you still care about that woman when it was plain obvious she does not want to have anything to do with us! Why do you even bother to think about her, whether she comes or not!"

The outburst took them by surprise and it was Ichigo who first recovered. "Heck, did you just talk so loud?" he grumbled. "What's the deal about Rukia not wanting to have anything to do with us?"

"Nothing," he lied, just as Ulquiorra appeared.

The newcomer did not even give a damn about the tension hanging in the air and he simply sat at the vacant seat, poured his glass with wine and drank it straight. "You still go about that?" he asked, hinting that he knew what they were talking about.

"Uhm, no, not really," Orihime lied and gave a reluctant smile before giving the group a warning look. The reunion would take place tonight and they could simply go about it without having to argue about Rukia coming or not.

"I see," Ulquiorra nodded curtly.

"I heard from Starrk that Rukia did send her agreement that she would be coming," Matsumoto and Neliel arrived with the news which made everyone look at Ulquiorra for reaction. But the green-eyed all but nodded with indifference.

"The more, the merrier," he said in nonchalance.

"Don't you want to know how she had been doing for the last nine years?" Toshirou asked pointedly, one who was perceptive to notice how Ulquiorra was really feeling.

"No."

"So you say," Renji muttered.

"Why would he even care when it was Rukia who dumped him and said she wanted to have nothing to do with us?" Grimmjaw asked darkly.

"W-What?" Neliel stammered while Matsumoto turned at Ulquiorra withquestion.

"What are you talking about, Jaggerjaques?" Ichigo asked once again, this time in a serious note. "Oh yes, you were saying the same thing just a little while ago."

"Why don't you ask him?" Grimmjaw pointed at Ulquiorra before he stormed out of the room cursing loudly. In fact, they could hear him curse yet again.

"Ulquiorra?" Nel asked.

He sighed. "I said whatever happened is only between me and her," he emphasized.

"She…really said that?" Matsumoto asked, pained.

Deciding to answer, Orihime spoke. "Yes." She turned to Ulquiorra. "I'm sorry but I think they also have the right to know. She is their friend too."

Standing up, Ulquiorra tucked his hands at the back pockets of his pant. "Have it your way. I'm not really interested to hear about it," he said and walked out. Toshirou sighed when the group was left in silence.

"I think that subject was off-limits," he voiced his opinion and gave Orihime a pointed look. "He gave you that warning look last week. He's telling us to drop it."

Neliel shook her head. "No…we have the right to know. I mean, weren't we her friends?" she asked with so much belief.

"That's what we all believed but we're wrong," Orihime said sadly. "What Grimmjaw said was true. I read the letter too."

"But…but…"

"And I don't want to believe it either," Orihime added with a sigh of regret and anger. "But proof would be how she never contacted any of us for the past nine years. Grimmjaw had even acquired photos of her with another man. A handsome one actually."

"She cheated on Ulquiorra?" Renji whispered, not being able to swallow the news. He tried to picture his female friend who was a like a sister to him doing that yet no matter what, it does not sound right. And he was the one who grew up with Rukia in an orphanage to know never to judge her poorly.

"Maybe. The thing is, Rukia cut all her ties with us and that's what I am angry about," Orihime admitted in a crack voice. "And because of that, I can't move on without Ulquiorra moving on. For both of us, her shadow lingers."

.

.

.

A bouncy young woman who was a bit taller than Rukia and had such unusual hair color greeted them by lunch time as was set in the itinerary report. She came with a smaller woman wearing pigtails.

"Hello," the green-haired chirped cheerfully. "Sorry if we got a little bit late. I still have to drag Hiyori from her computer. This one here is one of the Vizard's major stockholders. We were both sent here as representatives by the others."

"I see, it's a pleasure meeting you, Miss Kuna," Rukia greeted coolly. That girl had such charming and innocent smile.

"Vizards had been going on for decades now and I believe one of the major suppliers had always been your company. It's finally a great opportunity for us to work with you," Mashiro continued to talk.

"As it goes for us as well," Rukia answered while Lisa started taking notes. "I believe you have been considering whether to venture on stock market exchange."

Mashiro chuckled. "Oh yes. We have been reconsidering that but as of the moment, there is no definite plan yet. After monopolizing the tobacco industry worldwide, we believe it is time to venture on others as well. Expand it perhaps?"

Rukia nodded. "It would seem we are considering doing the same."

Mashiro clapped her hand in glee. "Wonderful." She brought out some documents and handed it to Rukia. "Those are the initial plans and you can always call us if you want a meeting. We'd be glad to entertain you, Miss Kuchiki."

"Stop being so happy with every new people you meet, stupid," Hiyori finally spoke, giving Mashiro a dagger look. "At least act like a professional."

"I think it's interesting," Rukia said and gave Mashiro an admirable look. "To be able to express herself fully, you probably should try doing it too Miss Sarukagi."

She received a pointed glare but Rukia was unfazed by it and simply shrugged. "Just voicing my opinion."

Hiyori scowled. "Whatever."

"I'm afraid we'll have to finalize everything tomorrow, Miss Kuna, Miss Sarukagi, as I don't have the luxury waiting for things to happen. I'm a very busy woman and every minute counts."

"Amazing," Mashiro said in awe. "It would be wonderful if Kensei-baka, Shinji and Rose would have this kind of dedication."

Hiyori hit her on the head. "You too, idiot."

For a moment, Rukia watched with expressionless face before turning to Lisa. "Feisty, aren't they?"

Lisa nodded and adjusted her glasses. "Yes, it'd be wonderful to see you that way too, Miss Rukia."

Rukia's answer was a small smile. "Wouldn't it be?" she asked with a small amount of regret. Facing the two once more, she extended her hand. "Well, it's been nice to have acquainted myself with both of you."

Mashiro blinked. "You're leaving already?" she asked in disappointment which took Rukia and Lisa by surprise. "I would love to know more about you, Miss Rukia."

"Mashiro!" Hiyori hissed.

"She certainly is strange," Lisa commented.

"Indeed she is," Rukia agreed and glanced at her left to spot a vaguely familiar face. Lisa followed her line of sight and raised his brow upon spotting a man with unusual blue hair. She wondered what it was nowadays that people have to color their hair. And what's with green and blue anyway? "That's one nostalgic face," Rukia commented coolly and casually returned her gaze back at Mashiro. "Well, I still have to go see Aizen so I am afraid if this conversation is short. I merely want to meet you is all."

"Oh, alright then," Mashiro nodded with a regretful smile. She stepped a little close to Rukia and whispered something which took Rukia by surprise once more and she gave Mashiro a hesitant smile. "Remember it, okay Rukia-chan?"

"Sure though I don't have any idea why you are telling me that."

"Hmm…"

Whirling, she started to walk towards the exit. Only to halt when someone bumped into her. A dark-skinned beauty, for that she was sure of as she looked up at those pair of golden eyes. The stranger frowned before a small smile crossed her feature.

"You must be Rukia," she said jovially as another person, a blond man with a hat entered as well.

"Yes?" she asked formally which made the woman chortle.

"That kind of thing sure reminds me a lot of Byakuya-bo," she said wistfully before recovering. "And that face was just like the spitting image of dear Hisana. We never met personally as I was not able to attend Byakuya's funeral but I'm a family friend. Me and him actually."

"Oh, nice meeting you then, Miss…"

"Call me Yoruichi and he is Urahara."

"I see."

Noting the awkward silence, Yoruichi spoke once more. "I'd like to get acquainted with you some other time if you don't mind?"

"I cannot give you a definite answer ma'am," she said politely, refusing to call her by her name alone. That would be downright disrespectful. She was not stupid not to know that she is from nobility. "But perhaps we can arrange a schedule one time. Sorry but we're in a hurry as I can't afford to be late with my next appointment."

Yoruichi nodded and grinned. "Sure, I wouldn't want to hold you off. Have a wonderful day, Rukia," she said pleasantly.

"You too," Rukia said and forced a smile. Yoruichi and Urahara watched as the two women stepped out from the restaurant.

"Byakuya all the way," Yoruichi commented. "Somehow I miss that lad."

"Now, now, don't go crying on me Yoruichi-chan," Urahara said in an attempt to lighten the mood. "How about we get inside already?"

"Yeah sure."

.

.

.

"I have prepared everything you need, Rukia," Lisa said as they both glanced at their watched. Apparently, after her meeting a while ago, she was stuck in a heavy traffic that took most of her time and she was unable to catch up with Aizen who had instructed the butler to inform her he'd be going ahead at the school. So in the end, she was left to go there on her own. Ah well, Lisa would be tagging along.

"Place it over there," Rukia instructed before talking with someone over the phone. Lisa had no doubt she is talking about business yet again. She probably felt doubtful leaving the company in the hands of her subordinates though it does not seem like she does not trust their capabilities.

Lisa was already dressed elegantly and decided to work on her laptop while waiting for Rukia to get prepared. After all, one of the reasons why she agreed to become Rukia's personal assistant was to make a documentary report about her. She found her to be one intriguing person living behind a façade of an ice maiden. She knew Rukia is aware of that reason yet she kept quiet about it, her silence only giving Lisa more reasons to pursue with it. After all, there's that old adage about silence meaning yes.

"What is this?" Rukia asked in disgust at the dress that Lisa purposely chose for her.

"That's the dress you are going to wear."

"I know that," Rukia answered with a frown. "But why specifically this one?"

Lisa smiled. "Rukia, we don't have much time. We are already late as it is and knowing you, you wouldn't want to attract much attention if at all possible. That dress is the only one available from the wardrobe and while I apologize for not overseeing it, I think it would suit you perfectly."

"I don't see the point why one would have to dress so elegantly for that kind of thing," Rukia huffed and decided to wear it.

"You can't go to a party wearing a business suit, Rukia. Just treat it as one of those social events you seldom attend to," she suggested with a quirk in her lips. Rukia always hated wearing revealing clothes and all. She was all so formal with everything that Lisa decided to change her a little bit just this time.

When Rukia stepped out from her room, Lisa smiled with appreciation. It was actually just a simple dress but the reason why Rukia disapproved of it was because it was a tube dress that accentuated her small frame and which reached only above her knee. Taking her camera out, Lisa took a photo of her for future references.

"You look sexy in there."

The woman simply waved her off. "It's not all about business, Rukia," Lisa spoke as they made their way downstairs. "You have to give yourself a break."

Rukia sighed. "This business is the only thing I have left so it's everything to me. Besides, I don't see the importance of this gathering."

"Then why are you here instead of Europe?" Lisa asked, skeptical about it.

"Aizen is the only one left among my brother's acquaintances who have been quietly supporting me for the last nine years. The least I could do is to give in to his request and attend this reunion before I could back. I'm worried about some unfinished works I have left."

Lisa sighed in defeat. There is no really talking her out of it.

.

.

.

"Wow, those are all familiar faces we have there," Renji whistled as the group sat at the corner, enjoying their drinks already. His eyes were fixed on one particular lady who was not at all pleased about her other group of friends.

"You like Arisawa?" Ichigo sneered at Renji. Flushing, the redhead glared at his friend but could not think of a comeback.

"Ulquiorra and Orihime aren't here yet," Neliel noticed. After everything that they have learned, they have decided not to talk about it just yet only for tonight. After all, this is one event that would most likely trigger those memories well-hidden at their hearts. And they don't want those memories shattered with what they have learned.

"There they are," Matsumoto pointed and the group noticed how the pair attracted so much attention from everyone inside the room. Then murmurs started.

"_I thought it would still be Rukia and Ulquiorra?"_

"_Why is Orihime with him now?"_

"_Oh, that? I heard the two have been together for quite a long time."_

"_What? But Orihime is like Rukia's best friend? Isn't that like cheating on her?"_

"_I wonder where Rukia is. I haven't see her just yet."_

The group glanced at each other after hearing those soft murmurs. Ulquiorra heard all of it but just shrugged it off. If there is one who was affected, it was Orihime who was made to look like she did something wrong and Matsumoto and the others felt sorry for her and finally understood what she meant.

The buxom looked about ready to cry as Ulquiorra sat her down. "Are you alright, Orihime?" Matsumoto asked in worry while the buxom forced a smile. And this is why she was so unsure whether to come here or not at all. In these people's minds, the golden couple still exists.

"Y-Yeah, don't worry," she said croakily and looked at Ulquiorra for any sign of distress but the man was taking it all calmly which suddenly made Orihime frustrated inside.

"Even after all these years, that legend still exists eh?" Neliel mused with a wan smile and gave Orihime a worried look. She wondered how much of these would affect the woman later on. Her remark seemed to have caused more distress for the buxom. "Sorry, that wasn't filled with malice."

Thankfully though, Starrk took the stage. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen," he greeted then chuckled after giving each and everyone a look. "You all have grown I see."

"And you have aged, Starrk-san," Ichigo butted in which earned a laugh from almost everyone, momentarily forgetting that just a moment ago, a tension had filled the room upon Ulquiorra and Orihime's entrance.

"Ah, you're always one to talk, Kurosaki," Starrk said in humor before clearing his throat. "But seriously, looking at all your faces seemed rather nostalgic and it would appear you all have achieved so much."

The room was quiet now as finally everyone shared their ears to listen. Stark had always been nice to everyone despite being a laidback guy. And he helped all those who needed it so it is no surprise when the alumni gathered there all but share a certain respect for him.

"I'm not sure but I think some of you have heard about Aizen," some nodded and some shrugged. "So, I'd like to give him this chance to speak to all of you."

There were murmurs as a man stood up with a clutch. He looked young and yet old at the same time as he stood there in his charming smile. "Ah, thank you there Starrk," he acknowledged before scanning his surroundings. Then he chuckled much to everyone's confusion. "Do forgive me for that one," Aizen quickly apologized. "But I just can't believe I was finally able to see this batch who had achieved so much when they were younger."

"I have always been curious about you all," he admitted. "I remember when I was younger, my parents would talk a lot about how much you have made the school proud…in sports, academics and everything…you have brought such honors to the school which made them quite happy. By the time I got back here to take over, you guys were already on your next journey to become what you are now today."

He stopped for a moment and spotted someone just standing at the doorway, not wanting to actually attract anyone's attention. She stood hidden behind Lisa and contented herself by just listening while some had already taken notice of Lisa standing there beautifully.

"I heard about this special woman too whom they always talked highly about," he continued and noticed how most had given a particular group a nasty look. "Anyway, perhaps it was just a dying man's whim to see it for himself and thus had this reunion organized. Now, I'm finally honored to have seen you all. And before I let you continue with the fun, I'd like to call out that woman hiding from there. Lisa, come on, you don't have to really obscure her."

As if in one thought, everyone else turned towards the door as the unfamiliar woman finally took a step aside to reveal a smaller woman who was now giving Aizen a glaring look. She was oblivious about all those pairs of eyes staring at her as she simply walked towards Aizen.

"Rukia!" some women squealed.

"Oh my God, it is Rukia," others whispered in awe. They always had a high respect for her when they were younger and the years that passed by did not dull it.

On the other hand, the group where she once belonged to all but gaped as they watched the small woman walked towards the older man with her head held up high. Not once did she bother to glance at anyone. Secretly, Matsumoto glanced at the couple and noticed how Orihime clenched her fist, how Ulquiorra was simply staring at her with that blank look in his eyes.

Ichigo and Renji seemed the most excited about it though as shown from their facial expressions. It was obvious they are simply holding themselves up to run towards her and squeezed her into a tight hug like the old times. Grimmjaw's expression was stern. Neliel looked happy yet unsure. Toshirou seemed unsure as well.

But despite all those emotions, they shared the same thought. Rukia looked the same yet changed.

When Rukia finally reached Aizen, she spoke coldly. "What game is this, Aizen?"

Said man chuckled. "Now, now, I simply called you out before you could actually leave. You were planning just that, weren't you?" he asked with the smile plastered on his lips.

Her silence confirmed it. "The fact that you were reluctant to come here made it more obvious Rukia."

Before she could counter, someone finally snuck on them. "Rukia!"

Surprised at the excited note, she saw Keigo and Tatsuki. They were giving her a warm smile and without a word pulled her towards the other waiting students.

"We'll borrow her, Mr. Aizen," Tatsuki said to the much amused Aizen who all but nodded.

He then turned to Lisa. "Ah, you look worried there, Lisa."

"I have all the reasons to be," she muttered as she watched Rukia standing uncomfortably while being surrounded by a group of people. Turning away, she finally saw the group who remained on their seats.

"They are?" she asked with curiosity.

"Her group of friends."

It was Starrk who came up to them and provided the answer. Lisa studied them and saw the look of surprise from all their faces before finally one redhead and another with orange hair stood up and ran towards Rukia's direction. Once again, Lisa focused her attention to Rukia and noted how she was trying to wiggle her way out while remaining formal.

Of course that is until she came face to face with those two men. Lisa sure she saw how she almost took a step back before she decided to actually stood her ground. What caught Lisa's interest though was the fact that the uncomfortable expression left her face and was replaced with her calm and reserved expression.

.

.

.

From uncomfortable to being cold, that was the shift of expression Rukia was able to portray the moment she turned around and bumped into someone's chest only to be greeted with the grinning faces of her two closest male friends.

"Been a while, midget."

She noticed that the people surrounding her are all anticipating her reaction especially considering what they have seen earlier. Rukia gave a small smile but her voice was clipped when she finally spoke.

"Ichigo, Renji."

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Ugh, sorry for the late update…I've been busy these past few days with my friends as we tried finishing our feasibility study. Anyway, I know it's kinda confusing at first but I really hope you guys could stick with it still…after all, we still have a long way to go…

So here goes my thanks to the following: _StarPrincess999, whittney, onlyluna, Rukies, buzzaround, RukiaYouKoMaSaHi, Alaeamori and sharebearthedeathbear…_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

"Ichigo, Renji."

Though noticing how clipped her tone was, the two men grinned from ear to ear before Ichigo finally moved closer to her and wrapped his one arm around her small frame, Renji doing the same on the other side.

"Don't you look hot tonight?" Ichigo teased.

Rukia glanced at Lisa's direction and gave her a helpless look. After nine long years, she does not know how to act towards the friends whom she felt betrayed her. Despite the warm smiles from the two, she can only give a forced smile.

"Kurosaki," Tatsuki growled. "How dare you come here and just take her away?"

Ichigo glanced at the woman and smirked. "It's Dr. Kurosaki for you, karate girl," he corrected while Tatsuki simply huffed in annoyance.

"A doctor?" Rukia was forced to join the conversation as she gave the orange-head an overall look. One of the ne'er-do-wells from the yesteryears actually have something to boast now.

Ichigo scratched his head with a sheepish grin before he shrugged. "My father forced it down on me."

"Stuff it Kurosaki," Renji sneered. "You just didn't have any choice."

Ichigo scowled. "Shaddup, pineapple head."

Rukia turned her attention to Renji this time. "What about you?"

Renji did the same thing Ichigo did and scratched his head. "Uh, well, I'm into arts. It's nothing big."

She nodded. They have achieved as much. "I see." Noticing the awkward silence, Ichigo tugged her arm.

"Let's go midget. The guys are all waiting," he said and gave no chance for Rukia to politely decline. Again, she glanced at Lisa's direction, her eyes asking her for help. But Lisa was simply standing there with an encouraging smile.

Renji frowned as he watched Ichigo lead Rukia away from the crowd towards the waiting group. He felt like something has changed about her.

"She does not look as lively as before," Keigo commented. "I mean, she was usually loudmouthed."

"Oi" Tatsuki called Renji's attention as she stood beside Mizuru this time. She was giving him a questioning look. "How come it ended?"

Not knowing how to answer that, Renji smiled apologetically. "Got to go."

.

.

.

For some reason, he frowned as he watched how Ichigo could easily wrap his arms around his ex-girlfriend. He set his glass down before it would break from gripping it tightly. To act like a jealous boyfriend even after what had happened, it surprised him.

For one, he already has a girlfriend in the form of Orihime Inoue who happened to be Rukia's best friend. Though he would admit that he never loved her to the same extent he did to Rukia. However, he still learned to reciprocate her feelings for him which made the relationship work for nine years.

Toshirou gave him a discreet look before focusing his eyes back on the three individuals making their way towards them, with one being dragged by the looks of it. He was the first one to stand up as the three finally stood in front of them.

"Guys…it's Rukia," Ichigo started as there was a sudden awkwardness that lacked the warmth one should give to a friend they haven't seen for years. The feeling was mutual as well when Rukia did not seem the least enthusiastic about it.

But this is one of the moments when you get to thank Toshirou Hitsugaya as a friend. You can always count on him. He finally gave his rare smile. "Welcome…home."

Rukia raised her chin proudly, discarding the awkwardness and stared at them all with a reserved expression, then she nodded. "That's right, I am home. It's nice to see you all…doing well," she said and gave Ulquiorra a fleeting look before she focused her eyes on Orihime who was looking back at her with a mixture of reservation and an unexplained expression. Rukia nodded once before speaking once more. "Glad to see we all made something for ourselves. If you'll excuse, I'd like to return to Aizen's side."

With that, she made a turn and stalked off with her back straight and her chin up like a proud royalty that she was. Ichigo and Renji blinked and glanced from her to the group and back before back at her once more.

"See?" Grimmjaw scoffed. "She apparently threw away our friendship when she wrote that letter. We are merely acquaintances now."

Ulquiorra glanced at Grimmjaw. "Jaggerjaques," he warned, not wanting to hear anymore about that letter.

In fairness to Rukia, Ichigo and Renji came to her defense. "Shut it, Jaggerjaques, you guys did not even give any hint of acknowledgement a little while ago," Ichigo growled. "Honestly, what is with the letter you guys have been mentioning lately? I don't give a crap about that so if Rukia was serious about that then let her tell it to us face to face."

They were not even aware all eyes were on them the moment Ichigo dragged Rukia to the group until she left them. Matsumoto stood up and glanced at Rukia's direction. "Somehow there is a different air around her now…but Ichigo is right. We don't have any right to hold it against her."

Grimmjaw merely scoffed. Toshirou spoke up once more. "Well, it's not like we're not at fault about it either. I mean, if you three had received the letter, how come you never made any move to find out about the reason why she suddenly sent that. So in a way, you guys were at fault as well as us because we never tried looking for her. We're all stuck with our careers and the way I see it, she made something for herself too."

"So, why don't we approach her then and talk to her like old times? It might seem a bit awkward, especially with the two of you," Neliel spoke as well and turned to both Ulquiorra and Orihime. The guy was not paying any attention at all and was only looking at Rukia's direction. Orihime was just sitting helplessly, not knowing how to deal with her best friend.

"I don't know about you guys," Renji spoke seriously, his eyes on Ulquiorra. "But for me, I would never think Rukia would and could do that. She's not that kind of person and I know her better than any of you. So if any of you thinks so badly about her," he fixed his eyes on Grimmjaw, "then please, by all means, show some respect to memories we created together with her."

Grimmjaw hissed with his eyes turning into slits. "Do you think of me that way? Damn it Abarai, do you even know how it feels getting those words from a woman you respected so much?"

"Are you even listening?" Renji hissed back. Matsumoto decided to stand in between at the tension between the two.

"Alright, you guys, we can't seriously be having this kind of argument, can we?" she asked with a frown. "Have you no shame? All of the guys here are staring at us and we did not even give Rukia a proper welcome."

Before one of them could react, they already noticed Orihime going towards Rukia's direction.

.

.

.

"Are we to leave now, Miss Kuchiki?" Lisa asked the moment Rukia stepped in front of them.

Rukia nodded. "Yes please. I'd like you to call Love to come fetch us up. This party is really a waste of time," she said sourly.

"Uhm…" Lisa's reluctant gaze made Rukia look behind her to see her best friend standing hesitantly.

Orihime smiled forcefully if only to get rid of the awkward feeling. "Uhm…hi."

Being polite, Rukia acknowledged her presence and nodded. "Inoue."

Inside Orihime's head, she wondered what made Rukia change. Rukia never called her Inoue before. She always called him by her name. Besides, Rukia was never formal with names.

"I was wondering if you could join us there once more…" she fidgeted under the cold look from Rukia. "I mean…you've been gone for nine long years and we'd like to know what you have been doing for those long years…"

"This and that," Rukia shrugged. "So…what did you become if Kurosaki became a doctor and Abarai an artist?" she asked to start a polite conversation. She was not aware that she was all calling them with their surnames, a habit she was accustomed to after dealing with lots of businessmen.

"I'm running one of the restaurants around town," Orihime answered truthfully, carefully noting that the air around them is starting to change though the gap is still there. "You should probably drop by one of these days."

Rukia shrugged. "Probably," was her only answer. She noticed how Orihime clasped and unclasped her hand as if nervous about something and she could probably guess why. After all, they were best of friends back in the old days.

An awkward silence followed once again and both did not budge when the group approached as well at least not until Lisa interfered. "Miss Kuchiki, Love is outside."

"Kuchiki?" Renji asked and frowned. "Since when did you become a Kuchiki, Rukia?"

"And by Kuchiki do you mean the famous Kuchiki?" Neliel asked as well and wondered.

Beside her, Grimmjaw snorted. "Probably the man she was with – the one whom she ditched Ulquiorra for."

Rukia frowned, confused at what Grimmjaw had just mentioned.

"Grimmjaw!" Renji snarled. Rukia raised her brow, wondering why the blue-haired has the certain air of hostility towards her.

"Ditched Ulquiorra for," Rukia responded with a bite in her tone before a cold smile grazed her lips. "I see…" this time, she turned to Orihime then to the man who had been quiet the whole time, not bothering to even utter a word. "And what do you call what you both did?"

Orihime frowned at the accusation. Rukia was implying that she and Ulquiorra had screwed behind her back.

"Guys – "

An idea instantly crossed Rukia's mind and faced Grimmjaw before Orihime could respond further. "And yes, he is the man I _ditched_ Ulquiorra for. I married him and now I am a Kuchiki. Satisfied with that?" she asked before shaking her head. "I supposed that settle things now?" she asked before turning to Lisa. "Let's go, Lisa."

The older woman nodded and gave the group an unfathomable look. "Yes Ma'am."

"Hey Rukia!" it was Neliel this time. Neliel, ever the warm-hearted girl of the group. Rukia looked over her shoulder. "Come drop by my place one of these days. I certainly want to catch up with the nine years."

Rukia nodded curtly. "If my schedule could squeeze a spare time," she answered noncommittally. "Enjoy the rest of the night."

They could hear the murmurs going around as they all but watched Rukia leaving the room with her back straight. When she was finally out of sight, Ulquiorra turned to Grimmjaw. "_That_ was not necessary Jaggerjaques," he spoke coldly, feeling that familiar pain he felt when he read that letter. To hear her finally confirming it indirectly, it sucked.

"That was not fair, Grimmjaw," Neliel spoke slowly but her voice was heavy with disappointment. "I would assume we all have matured in the years that passed to handle something like this diplomatically. You just went and remarked snidely."

Grimmjaw raised his hands in the air. "Don't start ganging up on me, it is my own opinion that she can't be trusted." His face was serious as he looked at them one by one. "It's a hard blow to have someone you respected suddenly do that."

Neliel heaved a sigh and stepped forward. In a swift movement, her hands hooked into his face and gave him a clean hit in the nose much to everyone's shock. The room was finally filled with silence as everyone watched with anticipation.

emanating from Neliel who rarely gets angry.

"Shame on you! You were once her friend," Neliel chided before turning to Ulquiorra. "And you, don't you think it is only proper to at least talk to her? The lot of you? Were you all so drowned in your own anger or whatever that concerns the letter that you failed to notice she was giving us a cold look, a look of distrust."

"Nel…" Ichigo muttered.

Neliel raised her hands in the air and shook her head. "I'm outta here."

Aizen, who was sitting at the end table with Starrk rubbed his chin in amusement. "Isn't that interesting? A group breaking so suddenly?"

Stark scratched his head. "Uhm well, I suppose nine years without hearing from her, then add the fact that her boyfriend ended up with her bestfriend, I don't see any reason why she acts so hostile towards them." He sighed regretfully. "It's really a shame if that kind of friendship would be broken so suddenly…"

Aizen rubbed his chin and stared at the man who had been quiet all the time. "And that man would happen to be the other half of the golden couple?" he asked, a mischievous grin playing on his lips while silently wishing is best of friends to not hate him for what he is planning to do. He's sure Byakuya and Gin would even appreciate it. After all, it was for the special girl.

"Yes."

Again, Aizen could only nod. The mischief clearly written in his eyes.

.

.

.

.

Fuming mad, Rukia slammed the car door the moment she hiked up much to Love's curiosity. It was rare to see this woman get so angry. She normally took things smoothly, trying to bottle her temper especially when she knew she is starting to lose it. He gave Lisa a questioning look in which the latter answered with a shrug.

"Ditched Ulqiuorra for?" she spat, her voice cold with anger and hatred. "Hah."

Lisa waited for five minutes until she was sure her temper had died down a little then she spoke as Love started driving away already. "Uhm, why'd you have to say you married Byakuya-sama? What was that all about anyway?"

Rukia huffed before leaning on the backseat. "Oh, it's something trivial. Apparently, they all thought I ditched my boyfriend nine years ago and married Byakuya which explains why I became a Kuchiki when I am not." She paused. "But it is them who betrayed me. Especially the two people I hold dear to me."

Lisa realized this was the first time Rukia opened up and she glanced at Love who was seriously driving the car. His eyes were on the road. "I don't understand and pardon me for asking…but one of those was your former boyfriend? Who among them?"

"You don't need to know who among them. After all, they are not worth mentioning," she clenched her right fist.

"For a moment there though, I thought you're bringing down your wall when you started talking to those two guys with weird hairdo – by the way, are those natural?"

"Hmm…Kurosaki and Abarai…" she paused again and frowned, she's getting back to her habit of being so formal with things. "Ichigo and Renji…they are like my brothers…so they are a bit different…long before I met the rest of the gang, Renji and Ichigo were my best of friends. Me and Renji grew up in the orphanage and met Ichigo when we were on elementary…that time, we were both adopted by different parents."

Lisa did not speak further, recognizing the pain – no matter how small and hidden it was – when she spoke about it. But she understood what pained the woman now. It is the fact that she wanted to be part of their lives yet she does not know where to start – especially considering the fact that two of the group betrayed her.

From Love's story before, he mentioned Rukia as a changed woman and since she only started working for her for a while, she does not know who was Rukia from the past and Rukia from the present.

"So what are your plans from here?" Lisa asked again, diverting the subject which caused Rukia some distress. "You only have to seal the deal with Mashiro Kuna and the rest."

"We'll go back to US of course...at least after I make sure Aizen is well...he's the only one left and somehow, he's family. At least I have to make sure he is alright before I finally return to America for good."

"Oh."

"Do we head home immediately or do you wish to go somewhere else?" Love asked.

Rukia pondered about it for a moment before she thought of one place to go. "We'll go somewhere else first…"

.

.

.

.

"Talk to me Ulquiorra," Orihime pleaded when the guy simply shut his mouth in front of the wheel. After the argument earlier, the rest of the group lost interest and decided to leave after Neliel stormed out in anger.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked casually and glanced at her before looking away once more.

Orihime bit her lip. "You've been like that ever since you heard Rukia would be coming…" she started and closed her eyes when he glanced at her with indifference.

"Must we go over that again?" he asked with a frown. "It isn't enough that we managed to survive the nine years together?"

Orihime tried to prevent the tears from falling but in the end, she still cried. Her hands on her face, she spoke. "I just want to reassure myself that I still have you even when she's back…that…that I wasn't a rebound as I first led myself to believe."

Ulquiorra had to look away at the last remark, feeling slightly shamed for it was the truth. At least at first until he learned to really love her – but as mentioned, not as to the same extent as he did to Rukia. He feared he might never be able to love anyone as much as he did to her.

And so he had hoped that with his relationship with Orihime, she could only have what he wanted to give. Not his all but part of it.

He sighed and turned to her fully this time and held her shoulder. "Listen…you have nothing to worry about. Rukia's presence does not change a thing between us."

Orihime felt her eyes turned water again. "You sure?" she squeaked in fear. If there is one thing she is afraid of losing, it would be this man. He meant a great deal to her even when they were younger.

He nodded. "Ah."

They finally drove home in silence, Orihime taking a nap while Ulquiorra wondering. Who was he kidding? _Her_ presence does not change a thing?

What a thing to say…

He was only trying to make Orihime and _himself_ included believe that Rukia coming back will not change the lives they have led for nine years without her – that Rukia coming back is simply translated as a friend coming home and nothing more. No effect.

Yet his initial reaction when Ichigo was wrapping his arm around her a little while ago proved him wrong. She still has a great effect on him despite the pain, the betrayal and the letter.

He glanced at his fiancée once more. He lied when he said her presence will not make any difference at all. And he wanted to believe it would have to be that way too…but he knew he would only be deluding himself.

Because Rukia coming home means that a lot of changes will be happening soon.

First was the fight between within the group. In all the years that they grew all together, from teens to matured people, they never had a serious fight as that. But a little while ago, by simply taking side and all, the group was left broken.

Grimmjaw, Renji and Ichigo including Neliel…they were the first…

And he wondered who would be next…

He sighed. If only she had not come…

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A man who was busy having a good banter with his daughters stopped laughing when he spotted a car parked outside their house. He was not so sure he knew anyone rich enough to sport a car in front of his humble abode –well save for Yoruichi and Urahara of course. Then there would be his son. But Ichigo rarely visits home and when he does, he'd already be shouting from outside so he knew for a fact that whoever owned that expensive car is not his son or Yoruichi or Urahara.

"Oya, who do you think would visit at a time like this?" Yuzu wondered but her face lit up when she finally saw a small woman stepping down from the car. She squealed much to the surprise of her twin and her father. She can always tell Rukia even from afar.

"What is it?" Karin asked in panic as she jumped to her feet, ready to defend herself and her sister should there be trouble.

Isshin stood up calmly and stared at the woman making her way towards them. "Rukia," he said casually, remembering to have last seen her nine years ago.

"Eh?" the name caught Karin's attention and she lowered her ground immediately.

Immediately, they all ran towards the woman who was reluctant to actually step in. "Gosh, oh my gosh, Rukia nee-chan," Yuzu exclaimed and flung herself towards the smaller woman. Rukia was momentarily stunned by the warm reception which was different from a little while ago with her friends.

"Nee-chan," Karin acknowledged too and smiled reluctantly. "It's been a while…"

"Ugh, Yuzu, I can't breathe," Rukia complained and the other woman laughed while stepping back to give Rukia an overall look.

"I'm taller than you now, Rukia nee-chan," she said while wiping the tears with the back of her hand.

Rukia blinked before she was finally able to give a warm smile. It was a very different shift from her personality a while ago. But she was always like this around the Kurosaki family. She was always welcomed. They always made her feel welcomed. And Yuzu and Karin are the best sisters one could hope for. The twins were used calling her sister ever since she met them and she had become part of the family already before she knew it. Even Isshin called her his third daughter and if not for the fact that she was already adopted, they could have taken her in too.

And thus it made her and Ichigo siblings not in blood but by the bond created by the whole Kurosaki family.

"A-Ah, I can see that," she answered with a stammer. She then shifted her gaze towards Isshin who opened his arms and before she knew it, the old doctor wrapped his warm arms around her and Rukia felt like she is home.

From the car, Lisa and Love watched with wonder before the man commented. "That woman…" he sighed. "She had been looking for a family…"

"Ah?" Lisa asked with incomprehension.

"She felt a total stranger within the Kuchiki household no matter how she is a Kuchiki by blood," Love explained and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I guess, Ginrei-sama is partly to be blamed. She was trying to fit in when Byakuya and Gin died and that was where she was totally lost. Ginrei introduced her immediately to the world of business."

"She lowered her guard," Lisa muttered. "This was the first time I saw her so relaxed."

"I know nothing about her life here but I think those three there are one of those she held dear."

Back at the four, Isshin ruffled her hair. "We missed you, young woman," he said in a thick voice which held all the emotions he was trying to convey.

"O-Oyaji…" she let the words out and it felt so natural for her to call him her father. When her adoptive parents died in an accident, Isshin became a father to her and she could never be more thankful. And as time passed, she learned to call him father like he always insisted.

"You've someone with you?" he asked as his eyes went on the two people inside the car. Rukia pulled away and looked over her shoulder before she nodded.

"Yes. Lisa and Love,"

"Nee-chan, how come you're so dressed up?" Karin asked.

Rukia blinked before clearing her throat. Before she could explain, Yuzu answered for her. "Oh yes, tonight is your reunion right? So have you seen Ichi-nii?" she asked with excitement.

A fond smile grazed Rukia's lips and she nodded. "Yes. He's a doctor now I heard. You must be proud of him."

There was indeed a proud look in the doctor's eyes. "Yes. But before we talk about that, you'll spend the night here, yes?" he asked, his voice pleading. Even Yuzu and Karin were giving her a puppy look.

The woman was unsure whether to say yes or no but before she could speak again, Yuzu and Karin were already pulling her inside giving no room for any protests. Isshin stood outside for a moment and watched with a wistful look as his third daughter was dragged inside.

She looked different…there was something about her which was different. Perhaps those eyes…the eyes which were once full of life and love no longer sparkled wonderfully. He walked towards the car and bent down to face the man.

"Hi. I'm her surrogate father, Kurosaki Isshin and I'm sorry if her sisters dragged her inside which would mean that Rukia would be forced to spend the night here so I suggest that you come in as well…" he invited and waited for the two to step down. Isshin made a mental note to call his son and ask how their reunion went.

They could hear Yuzu acting like the real hostess and was asking Rukia what she wanted for snack or anything else while Rukia was busy looking around the house where she used to hang out with Ichigo, Renji, Neliel, Matsumoto, Ulquiorra and the others…

Just looking how nothing had changed brought memories she had already buried deep down. She could feel the lump in her throat as she glanced all around her. Everything was how she remembered it.

"Miss Rukia?" Lisa appeared beside her. "Are you alright?"

The smaller woman blinked a little before giving Lisa a reassuring smile. "Sure. Why would I not be?" she asked carefully.

Lisa shrugged. "I don't know…why don't you tell me?" she answered then looked around, waiting for the woman to talk. She's somehow taken aback by the sudden change in Rukia the moment they arrived here. And Lisa does not know how to deal with her boss. "He said you would be staying here…"

"I would imagine so," Rukia answered in her cool voice. "I wouldn't doubt he'd make me stay…the twins too."

Lisa turned to her in a second. "They are twins?" she asked and wondered how they could be twins then she shrugged. Not all twins are identical anyway.

"Yes. You remember the guy with orange hair? He is the eldest child and the twins followed…and…I became part of the family too…me and the rest of the group but specially me. So in effect, Ichigo is like a brother to me."

"I see…" the braided woman answered with a nod. "So me and Love will come for you tomorrow then?"

"No, no, I think you should stay too," Yuzu appeared from behind, both hands holding a pie. "I've baked something and I'd like you to try it too. Nee-chan loved my cooking and baking," Yuzu beamed then remembered something. "We have lots of spare room above where you could stay for the night. Father had it made especially for the group when they hang out here."

Lisa was about to decline but Rukia beat her to it. "That'd be wonderful. Thanks Yuzu."

Said woman smiled. "Your room was also maintained well. Ichi-nii always asked us to maintain it in case you would one day come back," Karin spoke too, her statement earning a small smile from Rukia. She was the only one among Ichigo's friends who has her own room in this house. She does not know but she felt lik Isshin had always loved her as his own and had always tried to make her feel welcomed in any way. He'd go to any lengths to make her happy.

"You'd be spending the night here, yes?" Yuzu asked, hopeful.

And the Kuchiki princess knew she could not begrudge that small request. After all, she does not plan to stay long in the country so she might as well spend a small time with them. "Sure."

Yuzu beamed once more and motioned for them towards the table while Isshin leaned on the doorjamb, a cigarette between his fingers. Love stood beside him, not knowing where he is supposed to stand at all. The family is so welcoming….one could feel the warmth from them…and one could see how they adored Rukia too…

"What happened to my daughter?" Isshin asked without looking at him. "I was pretty sure she left with a bright smile and nine years later she came back changed."

Love cleared his throat. He never expected people to ask this question at all. "I do apologize if I can't answer that for you, Isshin-sama. Only my princess has the liberty to tell you all about it," he said politely.

Isshin raised his brows. "Isshin would be fine. And what's with the princess thing?" he asked, taking the word literally.

Love gave a small smile. "Ain't she one?" he asked in wonder. He had always believed that the people treated her like a princess even back to the days when she was the school's president or so he had heard. Lisa was able to tell her a little about what happened on the party and judging by how students were excitedly hanging over her made Lisa conclude that Rukia is really a special person.

Isshin grinned. "Of course she is. She's a special girl. I've a feeling she'd be leaving soon so I ask you to look after her. Her family would always be by her side of course but in case we are not around for her, I ask you to take care of my girl."

Love nodded casually. "I plan just that sir. Miss Rukia was left for me to look after by a man I respected so much. And I wouldn't disappoint him. Besides, she needs someone to look out for her, to remind her it's time for a break or to serve her coffee in case she is in a rush for something."

"I'm counting on you for that one then," Isshin said before leaning away. "How about we join them for the snack? I'd like to hear what she had been up to for the past years."

.

.

.

Rukia could not help but smile as she listened to the family's story. Especially Isshin. He never ceased to amuse her. Just like the old times. He even managed to earn a smile from the serious Lisa and Love.

Isshin cleared his throat. "So, how was it that Ulquiorra boy ended up with Orihime?" he asked suddenly and the question made Rukia freeze on her seat as she stiffened. Not noticing it yet and believing that the two ended on good terms, Isshin continued. "I always thought you two would end up in church you know."

Noticing how she paled, Karin kicked her father's shin under the table, making the old man yelp in surprise but finally getting the message when he noticed how quiet she had become and she looked petrified.

"Oh, sorry, I did not – "

Rukia raised her hand to stop him as she shook her head. "I-It's okay but I appreciate it if we don't talk about it," she said while forcing a smile.

Understanding, Isshin nodded with a frown. At the back of his mind was a thought going on like this: _that boy better make sure he did not hurt her or hell will freeze over. _

Her mind reeling for something to say, Rukia finally decided to use what Grimmjaw accused her for. And though she felt guilty inside for lying, she knew she just have to offer an explanation before Isshin would decide to find things on his own.

"I was the one who screwed things up and married someone," she lied and saw how Lisa and Love were giving her a surprised look. She's making the lie bigger every minute by telling him that. She bowed her head after that, unable to meet Isshin's eyes and the latter chose to not inquire further as he saw the pain rooted deep within.

"I see, I'm glad to hear he was not the one who hurt you," he said seriously. He smiled. "So, who was it you married?"

Again, there was pain which she easily masked away with a look of indifference. "Kuchiki Byakuya…" she trailed off as her voice suddenly shook. In all the nine years that she lived as Kuchiki Rukia, this was the only time she was finally breaking – in front of the family who took her as one of them.

Isshin choked and gave Rukia a horrified look. "W-What?" he stammered. He knew the Kuchiki family just as he knew the Shihouin. But while he was friends with Shihouin Yoruichi, he had never been friends with any Kuchiki because the latter left Japan for America and settled there. Still, they are highly respected in the society. To think that Rukia became part of that big family came as both a surprise and amusement. The girl never failed to make him proud.

Rukia nodded. "Yes…I managed to become part of that family." She smiled as she looked at a distance, her mind recalling all the details she could remember about Byakuya. "Byakuya was a nice man…terrific in fact."

"Was?" Karin asked with knitted brow. It's so hard to imagine Rukia being with someone else other than Ulquiorra. In fact it was the same with Ulquiorra and it took a couple of years before the Kurosaki family was finally able to get used to the knowledge of Ulquiorra and Orihime being together. Though from time to time, they would still picture the green-eyed with Rukia.

There was a clouded look in her face before she spoke once more. "He…died."

Yuzu gasped. "Oh my god, I'm sorry," she cried out and held Rukia's hand.

The petite woman smiled forcefully. "It's alright…"

"You seem to love him so much…" Karin commented.

"Ah…he's one of the best…" _brothers though I barely knew him._

Isshin glanced at his watch and groaned. "Oh no…I'd be late," he stood up in a rush. "I've to take over Ryuken tonight." He kissed the three women dear to him. "I'd be going ahead. I'll see you in the morning, Rukia."

"Hai."

.

.

.

They continued talking with each other until finally Yuzu and Karin decided to sleep. Rukia invited Lisa to sleep in her room as she showed Love his room. She shook her head when she noticed how well-maintained her room was. And in this room were lots of memories too…

"Was that necessary, Miss Rukia?" Lisa asked when they were alone.

She knew what Lisa was talking about. While perusing with her old things, Rukia answered without looking back. "It's better to leave an explanation than having him investigate everything. I don't want him to worry about me or to get angry with anyone else. What happened, happened. That's all there is to it."

"But…you lied still…"

"It's for the best. After all, that's what everyone believed right? That I ditched Ulquiorra for Byakuya," she remarked with bile in her mouth.

Lisa sighed. Pain always crossed Rukia's eyes at the mention of the two names and she wondered if Rukia had feelings for that man she saw earlier. "They look like a decent family…tell them the truth."

This time, Rukia straightened up and faced Lisa with indifference. "I don't even know what the truth is…perhaps before I get back to America, I'll tell them. But right now…I'll play their game."

Again, Lisa sighed in resignation. She does not know why Rukia has to lie to them and tell them she married her brother. She can simply tell them things ended and that was just it. But perhaps Rukia has her own reason.

And that is to protect herself from the pain.

.

.

.

Ulquiorra was busy drinking on his own when his mobile rang. "Yes?" he asked lazily. He does not feel like talking to anyone right now. He needed to think. He needed to clear his mind.

Damn but just her presence is enough to turn his world upside down. Just how much effect does she has on him that seeing her brought all the memories he tried to ignore and forget? It all rushed back to him like a movie that he does not know what to make of it.

He was pretty sure things ended the moment Rukia sent that letter and he promised himself that should she make an appearance in front of him, he will demand an explanation. And yet a while ago…he was tongue-tied.

She was still as beautiful as he could remember. Though lacking what Matsumoto, Neliel and Orihime have in common, Rukia compensated by the way she could carry herself. And a while ago, she looked like royalty as she walked inside the room till the moment she held her ground against them until she finally left.

She was still the one he could remember. Always dignified even in the face of a losing battle though during their younger years, they rarely lose.

It was Renji who was calling. "Just want to ask you straight out…I still doubt Rukia sent those letters, man."

"What are you trying to say, Abarai? I thought I told you guys I don't want to talk about that?" he growled.

"I know but I just want to know how the man she ever loved reacted to it…you, among all others should have your faith in her…"

Ulquiorra rubbed his face. "Listen, that's my problem. I'm cutting the call now." With that, he turned his mobile off and resumed drinking. What did he really do when he received that letter? A wry smile curved his lips.

He was in denial for a day, believing it was just a prank. But truth settled in and he tried reaching for her, wanting to demand at least an explanation…

But it was someone else who answered. A man. And that made Ulquiorra confirm what he wanted to know. During those times, Orihime came along, offering comfort and encouragement. She even set him up on dates a couple of times before it finally ended with him dating her.

And they survived the relationship for nine years. But who was he kidding anyway? Between them lies the shadow of Rukia…because he can't let it go just yet…even after all she did, he realized he does not want to let her go or at least his memories of her.

She was the best that happened in his life and if he let go, it would mean his life was always dull. Those memories he had with her were the best and he wanted to keep it that way no matter what. And he does not want to let go.

But now that she's back…how can he handle her presence?

Because deep inside him…there's a small voice telling him that he is still longing for Rukia…that the nine years never changed what he has for her…and that small voice kept getting bigger every hour since the moment he heard Rukia would be attending the reunion.

He chuckled bitterly. He would admit this time and _only_ this time that Rukia has a strong hold on him still. And that means, his world is really jumbled already.

.

.

.

There goes. Man, I really want to kill somebody. I'm totally pissed with the same groupmates who flayed me on our project. I wish I could just knock their heads into the wall or something just to get this ire off me. Anyhow, sorry about complaining on that until now. They just never failed to get into my nerves the past couple of days.

Enough of that and let me thank my readers and reviewers: _Rukes, princessdoll, StarPrincess999, sharebearthedeathbear, kluxces, ReaperDuckling, onlyluna, and blissbeat. _Do forgive me for the short chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I'm back with the fourth chapter.

Disclaimer: You know the rules, I don't own Bleach.

Rukia was busy preparing breakfast. It was a surprise that she was able to wake up earlier than Yuzu but then perhaps it had become a habit for her to wake up in wee hours after she started living a different life in America. She learned a lot by living alone up to the time she had become a Kuchiki. What she was unable to do before, she can do it now. All thanks to those education she took.

Lisa awoke almost the same time her boss roused but noticing how Rukia wanted to work on the breakfast on her own, she decided to not disturb her and instead went back to her own room to continue her documentation of her. There was one thing she had already noticed.

The moment they stepped foot in Japan, she had already seen a different shade of Rukia. Of course she is still the businesswoman but somehow, she was able to see a little bit of her hidden side – it was something she could use in her book for a change. Up until now, she still wondered why she wanted to do a documentary about her but no matter what the reasons were, Lisa realized that she is enjoying this as much as she is enjoying the woman's presence no matter how cold and reserved it could be sometimes.

Typing, she started her work.

_June 30, 2009_

_It was a shift from the intriguing enigma that she was. What was known as the ice maiden in the business world changed so suddenly in the face of the people she knew from her past._

_As I learn more about her, more questions started popping out: who is Kuchiki Rukia really? What is the driving force behind the successful businesswoman who managed to double Byakuya's effort in expanding the Kuchiki enterprise?_

_More importantly, what lies beneath those violet eyes? _

Lisa sighed as she read her preliminary draft. Who is she indeed? Lisa had hoped that she can find the answers about Rukia's sorrow and grief, her pain, and her strength. For a woman who was able to make so much on her own, Lisa found it most intriguing what drove Rukia…what was her greatest strength?

Those were questions she really wanted to be answered so she could understand her more. Love does not answer much when she asked about her which Lisa found irritating. His loyalty to the late Byakuya is tremendous that he still suspected Lisa would use all the information she's gathering to earn higher profits if her book would sell-out.

It's not like Rukia was unaware of it anyway. So Lisa wondered why Love is trying to protect her so much from publicity and everything.

Back at the kitchen, Rukia wiped her brow using the back of her hand and sighed. It had been a long time since she had done this – cooking on her own. After she was taken in by the Kuchiki, she was more into business dealings already and had already left the task of cooking to Kuchiki's chef. Honestly, she knew nothing about culinary before. It was one thing that her friends had always wondered about her. She was always able to do almost all things yet with cooking, she found it hard to learn. Yet when she lived in America alone, she was forced to learn no matter how many times she had burned her food.

"So you can cook already," came the voice that she recognized so well and Rukia stiffened a little before she relaxed and turned around slowly to find Ichigo in his unkempt hair and tousled clothes. She frowned and reading the unspoken question, he raised his hands in mid-air.

"oyaji called last night and informed me you dropped by," he shrugged casually before he finally entered the kitchen and pulled one seat. "You're not going to run away like you did last night, are you?" his amber eyes stared at her warmly.

Arching her brow, Rukia leaned on the sink. "What made you think I was running away, Kurosaki?" she asked and it did not go unnoticed by the orange-haired guy that she was calling him formally.

He shrugged once more. "I don't know…why don't you tell me?" he suggested and stared at the bowl of food at the middle of the table. He smirked. "So, I'm curious, is that poison, midget?" he asked, deliberately changing the subject. He was expecting her to react to the way he called her like she always does but Rukia merely looked at him, not even scowling like before.

He frowned. She really changed.

"Oh, so me leaving last night was indicative of me running away, eh?" she asked coolly. "Tell me, is that how you saw it?" she asked, deliberately ignoring his remark about her food.

He met her gaze and saw the emotions she was trying to mask. His eyes softened. They have grown up together for him to understand her better than she is showing. "Yes."

She gave him a wan smile before leaning away. "I see that's one thing that did not change, eh?" she mused. "I learned to cook when I transferred there so it's no surprise really."

Realizing that she is dropping her guard down, Ichigo sighed in relief. After the talk with his father last night, he decided to spend the night here as well no matter how late it was if only he could talk to Rukia the following day before she decides to leave again. He and Renji could not simply allow her to do just that without resolving whatever it was that happened between her and Ulquiorra and Orihime because it was apparent last night that there was an air of hostility emanating from Rukia last night while she was talking to Orihime.

Aside from that, he wanted to fix the friendship which is starting to break since her return.

"So…how long do you plan staying in Japan?" he asked to break the silence.

"Not long. A few more days perhaps…"

"That soon?" he asked with disappointment, he better inform Renji about this so the two of them could find a way to impede her leave. Call them selfish or anything but they just felt that once she boarded the plane back to America, she would never come back.

She nodded, not even looking at him. "I don't see the point staying here any longer. I have accomplished what I have come here for. I had already finalized the deal with the company I was eyeing to buy and at the same time was able to indulge Aizen's request to attend his whimsical reunion."

"Why don't you stay a little while longer?" he suggested, his mind already working on how to convince her to stay. He studied her closely like he did last night and came with the conclusion that she is in pain. He wondered if Ulquiorra was able to see that last night.

If he was, Ichigo had all the reason to believe that the green-eyed is still harboring feelings for her. And if he wasn't, then perhaps he had gone blind.

"Like I have said, I don't see the – "

"The rest of the gang would surely want to spend time with you despite what happened last night," he cut her off.

He saw her stiffen again at the mention of the gang. Slowly, she raised her head so that her eyes met his and he was taken aback at the change in her eyes. Where there was once emotions he could read earlier, this time there was nothing but blankness there.

"I'm sure they'd love to," she said coldly. Before Ichigo could speak further, Yuzu entered the kitchen while yawning much to Rukia's gratitude. She really does not want to talk to Ichigo about stuffs that involve them. It was too much to bear. Especially if he started talking about the part that involves Ulquiorra.

"You made all these?" Yuzu asked in awe, her drowsiness already forgotten.

"Yeah. I figured I should at least let you taste my recipe as well before I leave this morning. I have an appointment to make by nine o'clock I'm afraid," Rukia answered and gave a small smile, trying her best to ignore Ichigo's pleading look for her to stay a bit longer.

Yuzu squealed. "Great! I'd love to try them! I've to change first," she said and ran off leaving the two friends once more. Rukia took off her apron and made a move to leave the room. Ichigo did not attempt to stop her though but he did say something.

"He loved you still, you know, of that I am sure," he said. "I don't know how things ended between the two of you but I think he still has that spot for you Rukia…and I don't believe you ditched him for another man."

She chuckled bitterly. "Really? You believe that as well?"

Ichigo stood up and faced her. "No. I know you too well so I know you wouldn't hurt the one man you truly loved."

She nodded. "That's right…loved as in past tense…I don't see why you have to bring this up, Kurosaki but I'm afraid I'm not interested to listen about it." _Because if he truly did love me, how come he ended up with Orihime?_

"Rukia…"

"I suggest you refrain from talking about it anymore, _Kurosaki_," she emphasized crisply and he knew that whenever she uses that tone on him or anyone else, it meant she is serious.

Noticing how he suddenly turned mute, she nodded in satisfaction. "Good, I am glad we had an understanding then." She walked out from the kitchen just as Isshin entered, looking tired like always. He grinned however and was as though he regained his strength and enthusiasm back at the sight of his third daughter.

"I'm glad I still caught up," he said. "Good morning, child," he said and walked towards her.

She huffed in fake annoyance. "I am no longer a child, in case you have forgotten," she pointed out.

Isshin laughed and kissed the top of her head gently while pulling her into a warm embrace. "Of course you are not but for me, you're always my third little daughter." He sniffed and that was the time he saw his son watching from the kitchen doorway. In his eyes was confusion and sadness. And Isshin could very well guess why.

Rukia pulled away. "I'm really sorry I can't stay any longer. I have," she glanced at her watch. "Yep. I have an appointment with my client by nine o'clock."

Isshin was unable to hide his disappointment which made Rukia feel guilty inside, knowing she was turning down their silent offer to stay a little longer. Lisa stepped down with Rukia's mobile on hand.

"Miss Rukia, I'm afraid you have an important call," she said, handing her the mobile.

Rukia took it and nodded her head for gratitude before excusing herself to answer the call. Ichigo scratched his head and finally approached his father while Lisa stood as bystander.

"Damn, the midget could still have that effect on me sometimes," he admitted to his father. Isshin gave him a wry smile. Ichigo had been in love with her once but knowing that Rukia was smitten to Ulquiorra, he decided to give it up. But for Ichigo, despite that, he still has that special spot for her. And perhaps it was because of that that he was so protective of her.

"Try to look for someone else, son," he suggested. "Though I would really love to make her my real third daughter, I'm afraid, she still has a thing for your friend. You and Renji should probably help fix the two up before she decided to go away." He eyed Lisa. "Ain't that right, miss? Rukia is planning to leave sooner."

Lisa managed a curt nod. Isshin turned to his son once again. "Believe me when I tell you this, the moment she goes back to America, she will never come back here – to you, Renji and especially Ulquiorra."

"like I don't know that," he grumbled and frowned when Rukia came back, trying to mask her panic as she eyed Lisa.

"Lisa, wake Love. We need to go," she said calmly but no one could mistake the tremor from her voice still.

Without any question, Lisa obeyed.

"What's wrong?" Isshin asked.

"Aizen was rushed to the hospital once again," she said with a hesitant smile. "I do apologize if I have to hasten my leave."

Ichigo frowned and was unable to keep his mouth shut. "How is he related to you by the way? I mean, the two of you seemed to know each other full well last night."

She could not answer in front of Isshin. Because if she did, she might hurt the family who had taken her in before. But gladly though, Isshin was immediately at the kitchen, trying to taste the different food Rukia prepared. Rukia glanced at him before fixing her gaze on Ichigo.

"Aizen is family. He is the only one left for me and I owe it to Byakuya and Gin to look after him till the day he decided to leave this world," she mentioned. "He is my present family as you all belonged to a past I do not wish to return to."

Her words were cold and Ichigo wondered how his family and friends could handle this had she told them the same thing. Angrily, he held her shoulders. "What does that supposed to mean, eh midget?" he asked in a pained voice. "You came back changed and you no longer consider us family? Just what the hell happened to you?" his voice had risen to a notch.

She was unfazed by his anger. His voice had attracted attention as Isshin, Karin, Yuzu as well as Love and Lisa immediately ran towards them in panic. Rukia shrugged him off.

"Nothing happened to me that is of concern to you any longer," she answered coldly and held his hand. "I appreciate it if you let me go."

"Like hell! If Ulquiorra let you go – "

He felt her stiffen at the mention of the name and her eyes were wide in surprise. To the surprise of everyone, she screamed. "Don't mention that name in front of me!"

Lisa blinked. This was the first time she had seen her lose her cool. However, Ichigo's shock was replaced with a smirk. Isshin too could not help but grin.

"That's supposed how Rukia handle things," Ichigo remarked. "Rukia – the one who belonged to us, she does not bottle her emotions." He released her, noting the surprised look on her face. "Sorry. But every time we cross path, you have to expect me mentioning him until you get over whatever happened between the two of you. The group needs you back as well as he no matter how much he denied it to us. He changed just as much as you did and I doubt Orihime could revert him back."

Rukia clenched her fist, controlling herself from hitting Ichigo but instead she turned around and motioned for Love and Lisa to follow. "Let's go."

When she was at the door, Isshin spoke. "Rukia."

"H-Hai?" she hated herself for acting weak once more.

"I heard what you said. I won't hold it against you," he spoke slowly. Rukia refused to meet his eyes because of that. "If ever you lose your way, know that we are still your family, past, present and future. Should you want to take the road back, we will still welcome you Rukia. Me, Karin, Yuzu, Ichigo and I'm pretty sure your friends as well."

She only nodded and stepped out. Only when they were in the car did she finally released the tears she had been holding. Love looked at her from the rearview mirror and smiled sadly. "I say that was the first time I saw you cry after nine years. The last time was when your brother and Gin passed away."

Wiping her tears, Rukia composed herself but the tears just would not stop. "It hurts," she admitted. She allowed herself to show to Lisa and Love the weaker side this time. "Turning my back from the past to move on…I did not realize I have to hurt them too. That family is one I never imagined to hurt."

Lisa patted her shoulder. "You can live your present life without running away from the past. You sure looked livelier from the past than now judging from how Ichigo reacted to your outburst."

Despite that, Rukia could not help but chuckle. "That idiot…he and Renji never changed."

"So where are we headed?" Love asked.

"Hospital. Aizen was rushed there. He had another attack a little while ago according to Starrk."

.

.

.

Ulquiorra raised his head from the pile of paper works he still has to finish. His secretary stood at the doorway, reluctant to step in upon noticing the brooding look from his face.

"What is it?"

"Sir, your other client has requested that you meet with him immediately."

The man raised his brow. Sometimes, he wondered why he took Starrk's offer knowing how demanding he could be sometimes. But nonetheless, he nodded. "What time?"

"According to him, if you could meet him at nine o'clock, he'd very much appreciate it. Apparently, his employer is rushed to the hospital so he needed to haste things."

At that, Ulquiorra finally leaned. Aizen was rushed to the hospital then? He heard from Starrk about his condition a week ago when he ran into him at Nell's restaurant where Orihime works.

"I see…" he nodded again. "Cirucci, do me a favor and cancel my appointments then. I think that's one man I can't say no to."

Curious, the pink-haired asked. "Starrk or Aizen?"

He gave her a dry look. "I have no familial attachment to Aizen seeing as I never knew him but Starrk is different."

Cirucci smiled. "Ok then sir."

"Thanks," he muttered.

Cirucci decided to make a comment when he was at the door. She just knew that her boss needs to hear it anyway. "Sir, I think brooding does not make you look any better. You probably should smile often."

His answer to her was his usual blank look.

.

.

.

Aizen's eyes opened to find Rukia sitting beside his bed. He smiled. "Hey," she greeted at him before he could begin to talk.

"Heh…Starrk called you eh?" he muttered. He was not expecting any attack so soon and if there is one thing he does not want to do, it is to worry her more.

"Hmm…and you supposed you want to keep it from me?" she asked with a raised brow.

Aizen chuckled. "No. Not really." He smiled affectionately at her. "I have less time left, I heard," he said to her and she shifted uncomfortably at her seat.

She remained speechless. "And I have been thinking what to say to your brother should I meet them," he continued. "Anyway, me and Starrk have been going over the plan for my family's company and I'd like to ask your help to oversee this operation seeing as I'm no longer fit to overexert myself."

"Can't Starrk do it?" she asked but intending to indulge him anyway.

"Rukia, Starrk is the school's principal, not a businessman."

"Oh, right."

"Is that a yes then?" he asked, a plan going over his mind already should she agree. He had only hoped that Rukia would not take it against him should the time comes.

Rukia's brow arched. "Do I have any other choice?" she asked. "In any case, I can't say no to you, can I?"

Aizen grinned mischievously. "Of course you can't. I owe you Rukia…"

Rukia shook her head. "No. don't say that. You owe me nothing…if anything, I should be the one saying that."

Aizen could only smile sadly at her. "Starrk then should give you the details. He's about to meet with the project engineer and architect."

"Huh? Are you planning to put up a building or do you wish to expand the current one?" she asked.

"Expand would be better…we are on the process of renovation, dear."

"Oh…"

Again, Aizen smiled. "Rukia, you can always ask Urahara for help okay?"

"Who is he?" she asked with a frown.

Aizen chuckled. "Oh, I believed you missed him during your brother's burial nine years ago. He was our mentor – me, Byakuya and Gin. That man taught us a lot when we were young. I'm pretty sure he'd love to help you especially considering how you are Byakuya's sister."

"Ah."

Aizen studied the small frame of Rukia. This woman had gone through a lot and she deserves to at least be happy. It's sad though that he wouldn't be there to see it happen.

She stood up. "I'd like to talk to your doctor," she said and did not wait for him to answer. A few minutes later, Starrk stepped in and studied his friend.

"You did not tell her?" he asked.

"She'll find it out eventually. I don't have much time Starrk," he said and sighed. Starrk agreed silently. Indeed, judging by the constant attacks and unconsciousness, Aizen is dying at a faster rate than they have initially anticipated. "How's it with Ulquiorra?"

"He has agreed. Your signature is needed to finalize everything. I believe he is making his way as we speak," pulling the seat beside the table, Starrk settled on it before looking at Aizen. "Are you sure this would work?"

The dying man shrugged. "Who knows…that's up to them…have I been healthier than this, I would probably make sure they end up together…but as it is, I think all I can do is give them a headstart. It's up to them."

He closed his eyes once more, waiting for Starrk to ask, knowing the other man wanted to ask further questions. "Why do you want to do this anyway? I mean, just to relive the memories of the golden couple you always heard about? Isn't that going too far? I mean, Ulquiorra is engaged with Orihime now and Rukia…"

"Rukia has nothing. Do you know that woman's fear, Starrk?" he asked solemnly but Starrk only shook his head even when Aizen was not looking. His silence confirmed it anyway. "She does not know it herself or if she does, I think she was trying to bury that fear. I made a promise on the graves of my two friends that at the very least, I will make sure she is happy. It's too bad though that I acted only later."

"Aizen…" Starrk could only mutter, not knowing how to respond. Aizen often speaks in riddle that sometimes, even Starrk could not begin to understand not until the answer had become so obvious.

.

.

.

Rukia stared at the beautiful doctor with wide eyes as she listened to the assessment made on Aizen. She swallowed hard. "W-What?" she stammered.

The woman smiled sadly. "You heard me right, Miss Kuchiki. He barely has a month left. The cancer cells are spreading fast and his treatment is no longer helping him get better."

Rukia's head was muddled. "But I thought…" _he told me before that he has months left…not barely a month but many months…_

"I'm really sorry."

Rukia stood up and left without a word. She looked shocked as she walk on the hallway back at Aizen's room.

And as if she came up with a decision, she rushed at Aizen's room and spoke immediately. "Why did you not tell me?" she asked softly and Aizen's answer was his calm and charming smile.

"That was quick," he answered and beckoned her to step closer. "Eventually, you'd find it out so I don't want you to know. You don't have to – "

"We'll bring you back to America!" she insisted, cutting off his statement. "Please. I'm sure there are lots of doctors who can treat you there." She was not aware her voice was starting to break.

Starrk looked away. She's taking it so hard. What more if Aizen dies already? Aizen shook his head gently and held her hands. "Rukia, listen, there is nothing that can be done. It was already terminal by the time my cancer was discovered."

"But – "

"I'm ready to go too you know," he answered softly. "And I'd be happy to go if you at least stay by my side for the next few weeks. America can wait." Looking at her, Aizen was once again reminded at how she looked when she first stepped into their lives. She looked so lost and broken.

She was fighting hard to look strong in front of him that it made Aizen prouder. "Will you?" he asked again.

"Yes," she croaked. "I will."

Aizen smiled in gratitude and turned to Starrk, giving him a silent message. _Do you understand it now?_

And as if Starrk read it, he nodded. He's beginning to see it. That was when finally, the two men remembered that they have company before Rukia barged in. Aizen cleared his throat and tried to make light of the situation.

"Ah, you shouldn't act that weak, dear, especially in front of a visitor," he reminded. "Be the strong woman that you are."

His eyes were finally on the man sitting at the corner, casually drinking coffee. Following his line of vision, Rukia turned as well and felt as if the world had stopped in front of her. That is until she remembered she hated him already.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a cold voice.

He merely shrugged. "It's nothing that concerns you," he answered equally and Aizen could not help but chuckle a little bit and decided to interfere before the two would argue further. He needed to settle things nicely first.

"Ah, Rukia, did I mention that he's the one in-charge of the project?" he asked and was pretty sure she was now throwing the dying man dagger looks.

Rukia closed her eyes, not wanting to entertain the idea that Aizen is playing something here despite how he is dying. "Rukia, you'd be working with Ulquiorra for the duration of the project I believe."

"Great," she muttered and opened her eyes once more and fixed them on the green-eyed who raised his cup of tea as acknowledgement as if mocking her at the same time.

"Pleasure working with you, Rukia," he spoke, a smirk playing on his face though his eyes remained blank with emotions. The way he spoke her name…Rukia could not help but fought for her sanity. It still has the same effect on her.

And she hated the gods above because of this little trick. Because if there are gods, perhaps only them knew that she loved and hated this man at the same time. And there is certainly no way she could work for him, knowing her already stable life would be in a mess for the next few weeks.

She sighed and resumed her cool behavior. Damn, she's starting to lose her control ever since she had talked with Ichigo and if there is one thing she wants right now, that is to gain control over her emotions. Her grandfather would not be pleased to learn that she is acting on emotion and not on logic.

"It's not a pleasure for me," she spat and walked towards him so only he could hear what she has to say. "I never anticipated to work with the man who betrayed me but I guess I can set aside my personal reasons and work with you. I do hope you do the same."

The smirk was still on his face but his eyes were cold – as cold as Rukia's eyes actually. "Betrayed you eh?" he shrugged. "You play a nice game here. But just like you, I don't mix business with personal reasons." He extended his hand. "Just the same, I look forward to work with you…Rukia."

Rukia stared at his hand for a suspended moment before shaking it as well, trying to ignore the jolt at the mere contact. She will not allow this man to have the same effect on her.

"Same here…Schiffer."

.

.

.

Hey I have to end there. I'm sleepy. Hope you liked it though. There's definitely a love triangle here: Ulquiorra, Rukia and Orihime but I'm still deciding whether to add Ichigo on the mix. Well, that's just a plan. Anyway, many thanks again to the following: _StarPrincess999, onlyluna, RukiaYouKoMaSaHi, Rukes, blissbeat, sharebearthedeathbear, AnimeFanx3 and satomika._

_At satomika: _I really wouldn't mind it…

_AnimeFanx3_ – I'm glad you came across this one and hopefully you'll continue to read it.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Uhm, for the guys reading my other fic, "Heart's Keeper" and are also reading this one, I'm sorry if I wasn't able to update yet. I still have to decide on something there so I ask that you guys be patient. Thanks. Anyway, back to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

There was a tensed silence that hung in the air as both former couple stared at each other across the table where Ulquiorra had invited her for lunch in a restaurant just near the hospital. Aizen was more than willing to shoo them away which added to Rukia's ire.

She had never anticipated that by coming back here, she will be forced to actually work with this man – this man who had hurt her. She wasn't aware she's clenching her fists tightly just by the mere thought of it.

"Why don't we get down to business then?" Ulquiorra suggested in his nonchalance voice, revealing no sign of discomfort like Rukia is feeling at the moment and the woman hated him even more for that.

She sighed. "I'm going to say this once so you better listen well, Schiffer," she started with a bite in her tone. "In no way will you or your company contact me. Should any problem arises, I'll be sure to send my representative to work with you."

He arched his brow. "And here I thought you don't mix business with personal reasons. You have contradicted yourself, Rukia."

That tone again. Her eyes sharpened and she glared at him. "I'd appreciate it if you don't call me by my first name, Schiffer. Only few can call me that."

He snorted, not even showing any reaction at all. "Have it your way then, woman."

His voice was just as cold as he studied the woman across him. To think he would be working with her…that was one thing he had not been expecting actually. He did not even know Rukia had a close affiliation with the owner.

"I would like to see the initial project plan as well as the estimated costing of the entire project. The soonest possible time would be better," she started, already into her business mode.

The man leaned on his chair and shrugged. "Sure. I'll make sure to send my assistant to talk with you tomorrow."

She shook her head lightly, being immersed in the conversation that she had forgotten what he was in her life before. "If at all possible, I'd like to have it this afternoon or better yet, this morning if you could furnish me with it. I'm pretty sure you have already started with the initial estimates considering how you and Starrk had already had your preliminary discussion about it."

Despite everything else, Ulquiorra could not help but admire this side of her. She always had that air of professionalism around her when she starts talking business even back at the old days. And now, finally experiencing how it's like to deal with her as a businesswoman, the man could not help but respect her on that area. She was indeed serious with business and no personal reasons at all.

He nodded and sipped his drink. He noticed she had not touched her food yet. Then he frowned. He had to remind himself that he is dealing with the Rukia who broke his heart and not the Rukia nine years ago so he does not have to remind her to eat her food like he usually does during the old days.

"I'll have it sent to you then," he answered finally. He could not help but notice how she actually glanced at her watch from time to time. "So then, we reached an agreement. I see you are in a hurry to leave woman."

She nodded. "An agreement then. I'd like to visit the location tomorrow if that's alright with you. I want to personally see how this goes."

"Sure. I'll lead you there – "

"Don't bother. I can do fine by myself," she cut him off casually. "Besides, I don't plan to stay there longer. I just want to see how far you have gone with the project."

Again, he arched her brow. He had always been aware that Rukia can sometimes have that air of superiority around her and this is one of those moments when she's manifesting that attitude. And he is not in the least bit happy about it considering how she is trying to imply he might not be doing his work.

"Sorry to disappoint you then, woman, but the project for expansion and renovation is yet to be started. Stark and I simply discussed the plan but there was no formal agreement yet until a little while ago."

Though shamed a little, Rukia simply shrugged. "I see," she muttered. She stood up. "Then I shall see you at the start of the project."

He did not even make any moves to stand as well. In fact, he even leaned on his chair and studied her as she grabbed her bag. This may not be the best moment but the curious side of the quiet man came out. "What happened to him?"

Not sure what he was talking about, or rather, pretending to be ignorant about it, Rukia simply gave him a questioning look. "Him?" she repeated, feigning ignorance.

At that, Ulquiorra snickered. "Always the actress, are you?" he mocked. "You know, that man, the one Grimmjaw was talking about. I'm curious."

Rukia stiffened and prayed for calmness before she spoke once more. "First, it's none of your business. Second, I don't believe you're one for intrigues and lastly, a man of your intelligence should have known the answer to that. Good day."

And she marched out leaving Ulquiorra surprisingly amused. The snob that she had become…what a change. He shook his head once and continued with his drink. He must be practically insane if he admits he is at the very least excited at the prospect of working with her after nine years. But he'd be a fool too should he choose to lie about that either.

That woman….

.

.

.

Rukia slammed the door shut as she climbed the car, taking Love and Lisa by surprise. The expression on her face is enough to indicate she is actually royally pissed.

"I hate him," she muttered bitterly, not even aware she had spoken loudly. "Acting like I was the one who ended things…"

"Ah, Miss Kuchiki, are you alright?" Lisa asked worriedly.

"Yes," she answered curtly and reached for the suite case. "I'd like to get over this one today. Have you sent a message to the Vizards' company?"

"Yes. Since Miss Mashiro is not around town for today, I believe Miss Sarukagi would be the one meeting us."

Rukia does not understand but somehow, she was looking forward to do business with Mashiro than Hiyori. Perhaps it was because Mashiro reminded her so much about her old self and not to mention that the green-haired woman's nature and attitude is contagious even for someone like Rukia who only met her once. Hiyori, on the other side, is a bit cautious about everyone else. Well, in any case, not that it matters to Rukia which one among the two would be meeting her.

"Where should we meet with her then?" she asked.

Lisa had already told her about the place as Love drove. Rukia was quiet as she looked outside until Lisa spoke. "So, how's Aizen?"

Rukia could feel the pain of knowing she's about to lose the man who had become her steadfast support. "He only had a few weeks left. I insisted on bringing him to America but he declined and instead asked me to run the business operation temporarily," she tried to sound so casual about it.

"So, we'd be staying here longer then?" Lisa asked.

Rukia gave a short nod. "Yes but I have to ask you Love, to return to America to look after the company while I'm here. While you're at it, I'd like you to bring all those men with you," she said in reference to the men in the two cars following them.

Love sighed. "Yes ma'am. I'd be sending you reports then. I shall immediately arrange for my flight back," he answered. "Shall I be sending Hinamori here?"

Rukia thought about it for a moment before she nodded. "Ah yes. I think I would need my own personal accountant. Lisa, could you send her a message now and instruct her to arrange for her flight here ASAP."

"No problem."

She nodded once more and was thankful the subject about Aizen was dropped off. If they continued talking about it, Rukia was not sure she can remain calm and cool. Not when he is concerned. No she could not. "You can drop me at the restaurant and I think I can manage to go back at the hotel on my own. I'll just have to finish this one before I follow."

They arrived at the place and Rukia immediately stepped down. She gave a small wave of a hand to her two assistants before finally entering the restaurant. Somehow, Rukia could not help the odd feeling inside just as she tried to make out the weird interior designs.

Definitely _her_ taste.

She had to remind herself that she came here to meet with Hiyori and not to see Orihime. Had she known they'd be meeting at her place, she might have suggested a different venue. But since it was already decided and since she's not one to waste any time, she decided to ignore the fact that she might run into her former best friend. Instead, she focused on finding the short woman who was waving her hand at the right side.

Walking towards her, Rukia gave a casual but apologetic smile. "I apologize for my tardiness, Miss Sarukagi."

The other woman simply waved her off. "Not a problem," she answered with indifference. "Sorry if it had to be here. I'm also about to meet some client here by one so I thought it would be convenient – "

Rukia sighed and could not help but chuckle. "Really, you don't need to explain. I perfectly understand," she said as she brought out some of the papers she needed.

"Oh, right. So, it's just a matter of legal proceedings then before the final merger happens," Hiyori started awkwardly, trying to start a conversation. "Our company lawyer is on his way."

"Hmm…"

They started talking about their objectives while once in a while, Hiyori would suddenly hiss and mention something about a stupid blond having to laze up in his work and whatnot. Though it's unrelated to their line of conversation, Rukia found it amusing to hear the woman cuss then suddenly back to formal.

"I'm sorry for being late," a voice joined them and Rukia groaned inwardly, recognizing that icy voice so well. She wondered why she's having the misfortune to run into people from her past so suddenly. First, Ichigo, then Ulquiorra…and now it Toshirou.

"Ya bald, what got you so late anyway," Hiyori hissed loudly, not even minding the attention she is attracting with her loud voice. The man did not answer though as he fixed his eyes on the woman whose back was turned on him but he can surely recognize the small frame. Though surprised at finding her here, he managed to hide it and sat beside Hiyori and smiled at his friend across him.

"Rukia. I was not expecting you'd be the buyer," he said, acknowledging her presence warmly. Said woman gave him a wan smile and Toshirou thought she looked rather…reserved like last night.

"Just as I was not expecting you to be the lawyer," she answered evenly. Hiyori was puzzled at how the two knew each other. As far as she could remember, Kuchiki Rukia came from America two or three days ago and she was pretty sure Toshirou does not know her personally or so she thought. She shrugged, not that it really matters anyway. If the two knew each other, then it would make the dealings far easier.

"You know each other then?" she asked though and Toshirou nodded.

"Ah. Rukia, Hiyori here is my fiancée," he introduced, letting Rukia on about part of his life. After all, he never got to talk with her last night at the party considering how hostile the atmosphere had become. But today is different. Rukia looked preoccupied with something. However, Toshirou's statement earned a surprise look from the heiress. Well, that was better than having no reaction at all like last night, Toshirou thought. He turned to Hiyori. "Rukia's a childhood friend."

As if suddenly dawning on her, Hiyori spoke once more. "You mean, the _Rukia_ of your group?" she asked, always been curious about that persona. Among all of her fiance's friends, perhaps it was only that person who was named Rukia whom Hiyori never met personally. Sure, she had seen pictures of her, pictures taken from the old days but considering how Hiyori could be bad at memories or remembering faces, it was quite understandable how she was unable to recognize Rukia. Besides, as far as she could remember, her fiancé never told her, she's a Kuchiki.

"Yep," he answered and leaned. He studied his friend across him. "Well, you look better than last night."

Rukia only nodded. "Hmm…don't be like Kurosaki to remind me about that as well," she started coldly, giving him warning to stop referring to the past. "And, I'd like it if we could proceed?" she suggested in a businesslike tone.

Toshirou sighed. "Yeah sure."

A few minutes later, when Rukia formally closed the deal, Hiyori chose the moment to go to the comfort room, leaving Rukia alone with Toshirou who was actually ready to bombard her some questions of his own, not about what happened between her and Ulquiorra though. He was not like the rest of their friends not to see that that particular topic is a sore subject for her and him as well.

"So, I didn't get the chance to talk to you last night," he started. "How are you Rukia?"

Surprised at the question, Rukia gave him a careful look. If anything, she was surprised he did not ask her about how things went wrong between Ulquiorra and her. And she felt grateful about it. She almost forgot this one is perceptive and can see the bigger picture. Often times, Renji and Ichigo were dense and are rarely perceptive.

"I'm…fine, I guess?" she spoke reluctantly.

He nodded in satisfaction. "Glad to hear that. So, I was not really expecting you to be Vizard's parent owner now."

"I've been eyeing this company for quite some time. It has the potential to go global while expanding its product line and product market," she responded. "So, I see you're a lawyer. Corporate one at that."

Despite his icy demeanor that he was usually known for, Toshirou managed a soft chuckle which was rarely heard from him. "Ah. I never thought I'd end up one anyway. I always believed I'd be suited in the marines or navy."

Rukia returned his chuckle with her own, though it was still a chuckle full of reservation. "Given that height, I doubt you can even enter," she exclaimed and saw how he scowled. She neatly tucked the papers away already as silence ruled them. Until, Rukia was compelled to speak. "Thank you."

"What for?" Toshirou asked casually.

"For not bringing it up," was the simple reply. "I'm glad you made something for yourself as well."

Toshirou nodded his head, noting the deliberate change in subject. "I don't want to bring it up, forcing you to speak or anything at all…last night was a mess, thanks to Grimmjaw," he started. "Rukia, you know me. I don't have to speak for you to learn what's playing in my head. Normally, you can understand me anyway. So, I'd just like to say, you can always contact me if ever you feel the need to talk."

Rukia stared at him for a moment. "You never changed."

"Nope. I'm still Hitsugaya Toshirou." His face darkened for a moment. "About what Grimmjaw said last night…I thought I'd like you to know, not everyone in the group feels the same way. Nel is one. You should probably drop by her place. I'm sure she'll love it," he suggested.

The woman could not help but really be thankful for this man. While not particularly as close as she was to Ichigo and Renji, you can always count Toshirou to be one of those who knew when and where to step into his limitations. And he's the voice of reason for the group whenever Rukia and Ulquiorra are not around to handle the reckless behavior of Ichigo and Renji as well as Matsumoto. She stood up and gave him a small smile. "It's nice talking to you…Toshirou."

And she walked away without much of a backward glance until she bumped into the person she was hoping not to see at all. "Rukia?" Orihime asked in surprised when she recognized her.

"Hmm…"

Orihime blinked and spotted Toshirou who was looking at them. She swallowed and faced Rukia once more. "So, uhm, are you in a hurry?" she asked the first question that came to mind.

"Yep," the smaller woman answered politely.

Orihime gave a faint smile. "W-Well…I was wondering if you'd like to uhm…stay a little longer while I serve you coffee…I mean, I'm glad you dropped by."

Rukia sighed. "I came here for business," was her curt answer. "You should probably stop hoping I will come here of my own accord, Inoue. After all, this is owned by one of those who betrayed me." And she walked away, leaving Orihime stunned in silence.

The petite woman, on the other hand was casually waiting for a cab. She can't help it. Just looking at Orihime and Ulquiorra makes her blood boil and the only reason she's tolerating Ulquiorra's presence despite her love and hate for him is because they have to work together. But it does not mean she had to apply the same thing to her former best friend.

The fact that it was Orihime who stole Ulquiorra from her was something Rukia found unforgivable. She had always been aware that Orihime had a thing for Ulquiorra but Rukia never anticipated her friend to act on it the first chance she saw – when Rukia went away.

.

.

.

Orihime sat at her office, dumbfounded by Rukia's behavior. At the very least, she was expecting Rukia to accept her offer but the petite woman declined it and had to say something nasty before leaving.

Why does Rukia act like Orihime had done something wrong? What was it Rukia said? Betrayed her…she does not know what made Rukia say that. As far as she could remember, she broke with Ulquiorra through letter so technically, they are no longer couple no matter how Ulquiorra did not respond to the letter. So, there's nothing wrong if Orihime tried her luck on Ulquiorra when he was broken…right?

That was what she was trying to make herself believe anyway. So inside, she's starting to get angry again. Rukia does not own him so she should not act like the one betrayed when it was her who ended things.

A knock was heard on the door and Orihime just told the person to come in. It was Toshirou. She forced a smile. "Hey."

He strolled inside and pulled one chair. "So, how'd it go?" he asked.

"Bad," Orihime answered with a frown, thankful to have someone listen to her complain. "But what I don't understand was why she had to act like we did something wrong. I mean, hey it's been nine years and she was the one who broke things with him."

Toshirou decided not to comment on it. For his part, he felt like Rukia was hiding something from them. And thus he could not just judge her like Grimmjaw and Orihime did. Besides, he has yet to hear Rukia's part on the story.

"What does she expect? She left him behind when she went away and broke his heart, now that she's back, she claims him again. Is that how she sees things?" Orihime continued grumbling and glared at Toshirou. "At least say something there."

Toshirou shrugged. "All of you are my friends and honestly I don't want to take sides here. But see here Orihime, if Ulquiorra does not even seem affected by her presence," he stated a lie and he knew that. Heck, they never know what goes into the head of Ulquirra Schiffer anyway but somehow, Toshirou believed Rukia's presence is affecting him. "I don't see why you have to gripe about it. Or tell me honestly, are you afraid that she's going to take everything away?"

The question stunned the auburn who looked at him in surprise. "W-What? Of course not. It's just that…" she sighed and smiled weakly at the lawyer. "Yeah. I'm afraid she'll take everything away."

The lawyer shook his head. Orihime had all the reasons to fear that anyway. But of course, he does not have to tell her that. He stood up and said something that might reassure her. "It's obvious Rukia does not even want to be around us, so I don't see the reason why you're being afraid. Besides, if Ulquiorra truly got over her, you have nothing to fear. I have to go, Hiyori is waiting."

.

.

.

Ulquiorra arched his brow when he found his friends. One was leaning on the wall and the other one was staring below where the cars and people on the street looked like tiny ants. "What are the two of you doing here?" he asked with a frown.

Ichigo leaned away from the wall and walked towards Ulquiorra's table and slammed his fist on it. "Talk."

"Excuse me?" he asked again. "Since when did you start issuing orders, Kurosaki?"

Said guy gritted his teeth. "Just now and you better make sure you tell me the truth!" Ichigo demanded dangerously.

"About?"

Renji moved away from his position to walk towards them and casually spoke. "About why Rukia was the one hurting when Grimmjaw and Orihime claimed she was the one who broke things with you through a letter."

For a moment, Ulquiorra decided on ignoring the two but the remark from Renji got into him. Come to think of it, what did she say a little while ago? Something about being betrayed…

Anyone would find it doubtful indeed that the one who sent the letter would be the one to feel betrayed and hurt…

He blinked and shook his head, not even wanting to entertain the idea – the possibility that perhaps she did not send the letter…

It takes a perceptive person to realize things like this and certainly the two are quite that when it concerns Rukia.

"What did you do to her, Ulquiorra?" Ichigo asked softly but dangerously. "I started mentioning your name a while ago and she was already screaming bloody murder at me." The guy sat down as well as Renji and waited for Ulquiorra to talk, their faces telling him that they would not leave the office until Ulquiorra decided to talk.

Ulquiorra shrugged. "Have it your way. You guys can stay here all you want, just don't bother me. There is nothing to talk about. And shouldn't you be asking her and not me? After all, I was the one who received the letter. And as far as I could remember, I never broke things with her. It was the other way around." His eyes were sharp as he eyed Ichigo. "So, stop barking at the wrong tree."

He stood up and reached for the bottle of wine stored nearby. "You guys want a drink?" he offered.

"Sure."

It was a matter of minutes before the three are now sharing a drink in broad daylight. "I know you liked her before, Kurosaki," Ulquiorra started offhandedly, taking Ichigo by surprise. Renji raised his brow. Of course, someone as sharp as Ulquiorra would notice.

"Your point would be…?"

Ulquiorra remembered how the guy easily and comfortably wrapped his arms around Rukia last night during the reunion and much as he hated it, a wave of jealousy overcame him once more. This time, it was more profound. As if reading his thoughts, Ichigo smirked.

"You're jealous about last night." It was a matter-of-fact statement. Ichigo could not help but chuckle. "And so I was right in saying you still loved her if you still hated how I do things with her just like the old times…"

"…"

"Aren't you in quite a mess here, Ulquiorra?" Ichigo continued and frowned.

The green-eyed closed his eyes as wave of memories rushed through him. Her smile, her laugh, her touch…and her soothing soul…

Rukia…she had always been special. Perhaps very special for him to still hold her in high regards despite what she seemed to have done. She was everyone's special person.

And she was…

He opened his eyes at the startling realization. Green eyes met amber and it did not take a few seconds before words left his mouth in a wry smirk which earned a grin from both men in front of him.

"Rukia…she was mine."

His voice was kinda possessive, giving the silent message to Ichigo to back off. And the orange head knew better than to do otherwise. Those green eyes – for the first time, are shining with something which neither Ichigo nor Renji could define.

But there is one thing they understood – Rukia, she belongs to this man. So, if they wanted their friend to stay longer, they needed this man as well.

.

.

.

Okay, there goes first. See here, I have to explain that Ulquiorra and Rukia have those feelings deeply hidden. Rukia, for her part, just would not acknowledge it due to what she believed was Ulquiorra's betrayal while the latter just was not sure if he should acknowledge it, believing he had gotten over her.

In the end though, he was able to realize that he still has that special spot for her. From this point on, it's just a matter of touch-and –go between the two. They realize they still have feelings for each other – no matter how small that maybe. It's just up to them to realize it. How Aizen's little scheme as he slowly dies is yet to be seen if it would prove fruitful or not at all.

I thought I'd just have to explain it a little bit so as not to confuse others who might assume otherwise.

Anyway, thanks for the read. So I'll thank the guys who reviewed the last chapter: _satomika, lemonorangevanilladrops, blissbeat, StarPrincess999, princessdoll, onlyluna, Alaeamori, yume girl 91, Xaila'n'Eli, and sharebearthedeathbear. To those who shared their thoughts regarding the "triangle" thing…thanks. You've already given me an idea of what to do._

_Xaila'n'Eli - uhm, I'm sorry I must overlooked something about that part. I'll try to get over it again to see. Anyway, Orihime is the one who runs her own restaurant while being a chef at the same time...hope that helps...thanks by the way...  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: You know how it goes.

Rukia stood at the airport with Lisa while they await the arrival of both Ishida and Hinamori. Love had already flown for US the other day.

"How long will we stay here, Miss Kuchiki?" Lisa asked curiously as she sighed in boredom. What the hell is taking the two so long?

Rukia shrugged. "Do you have something important to go back to?" she asked instead.

"None at all. I was just curious," Lisa answered. "You could have just let me fetch the two while you stay at the mansion with Aizen-sama."

"I'd rather not," she said, still sulking about how Aizen manipulated her into accepting his offer of staying longer, making his illness an excuse to get her to work with Ulquiorra. It's not like she is really mad but she just resented being manipulated.

Lisa smiled warmly. "Don't you think he is doing this for you?" she suggested. "After all, you and that man seemed close friends before."

"I'd appreciate it if we stop talking about that now," she said evasively.

"Oh? Fancy seeing you again, Miss Kuchiki," a voice joined them and Rukia turned to find the woman she met one time, Yoruichi Shihouin. She was, as usual with the same man she was with. What was his name again?

She bobbed her head once. "Fancy, Miss Shihouin."

The woman chuckled and patted her shoulder in a friendly manner. "Man, you sure act like your brother. Say, how about we grab some snack?" she suggested and Rukia was about to protest when Lisa nodded her head at her, urging her to accept the offer.

"But – "

"Come on, just this one. I really would love to talk with you for a while," Yoruichi said firmly but her voice was warm for Rukia to actually refuse. "Urahara, what do you say we drop at a restaurant for lunch?"

Rukia raised her brow. The name sounded familiar. "Urahara? Are you by chance…the one Aizen was referring to?"

Said man smiled. "That would be me though I wonder why he would talk about me," he said with a small shrug. "Urahara Kisuke," he extended his hand and Rukia shook it firmly.

"I see. He advised me to ask help from you if I need some," she said in response and before she realized it, she was dragged from Lisa who was waving at her.

"Is it alright for her to be on her own?" Yoruichi asked when they climbed the car.

"Uhm…yeah. She's a capable woman," she nodded.

There was silence that followed right after as if both are trying to think of what to talk about and Rukia really hoped that she would not delve about her brother because the memories are still painful for her to remember.

The silence remained until Urahara chose to stop at a convenient restaurant. When he led the way, Rukia asked. "What's he really?"

"Urahara…is a good friend of Aizen, your brother and Gin. More like he was their mentor. He taught them things, lots of things. In one way or another, he was like a good father to them." This time she gave Rukia a slanted look. "Especially to your brother who lost his parents when he was about ten. Them and your sister, Hisana, died as they made their way to Byakuya's graduation on elementary school."

Rukia clenched her fist as they took a seat. She really doesn't want to talk about her brother yet, the nightmare still too strong for her. It's still too painful for her. She wished she could voice that out but no words came out from her mouth. To make it even harder for her, her companions were oblivious about it.

"You remember, don't you, Urahara? About when those boys actually almost jumped out from the window after you sat on their trap?" Yoruichi was saying and Urahara chuckled at the memory of those boys and their pranks.

"Yeah. It was sure one of the fun times with those three," he said good-naturedly as he finally dictated his order while the two women were still deciding on what to eat. "So…Rukia, can I call you that?" Urahara turned to her.

"Y-yeah. Sure."

He clapped his hands in glee. "What can you say about your brother? I mean, I'm pretty sure you and him have spent some great times too."

Finally noticing her silence and the trembling of her hands, Yoruichi reached for Rukia's hand. "Are you okay?"

Trying to prevent her tears, Rukia nodded. She closed her eyes for a moment before finally opening them, unshed tears apparent for the two to see. God but she was hurting.

"I'm…sorry but I can't talk about nii-sama," she said softly. "I mean, it's not like I can't but it's just that I don't know what to really say about him." At that point, her voice started to crack and she hated herself for it. She's about to cry in front of these people she barely knew. "I barely spent time with him," she whispered the last words.

Both Urahara and Yoruichi looked at each other. "He's a nice man," Yoruichi contributed. "I'm sorry for being insensitive about this."

"No, no. it's alright. I perfectly understand," Rukia said and held her forehead. She smiled regretfully and painfully. "I just wished I had spent a longer time knowing him."

"You and him would probably get closer," Urahara spoke. "Anyway, how's Aizen doing? I haven't seen him for a couple of months already. We've been busy here and there."

Again, Rukia looked away. "He's…dying."

The statement earned a surprised look from the blond man who stared at her in disbelief. "H-Huh?'

"I also learned about it lately. It's best you ask him about it Urahara-san," she suggested. She looked up only to wish she did not when she spotted two familiar figures coming her way.

.

.

.

He stopped and met her eyes.

"Ulquiorra?" Orihime asked in wonder. She looked up to see where he was looking at and a small amount of anger rose within her – anger due to jealousy. She knew she had all the reasons to get jealous because Rukia was his first love and that her memories always served as a barrier between her and Ulquiorra. That is why she admitted to Toshirou that she is afraid Rukia will take everything away.

"…"

Orihime clenched her fist. This is what she meant when she told Toshirou Rukia will take everything away. Just Rukia's presence is enough to make Ulquiorra forget about her even when she only stood beside him. Fiercely, she gave Rukia a glare.

If this is how her friend wanted it, then she's in it. Orihime will not give Ulquiorra up without a fight especially when they are both engaged. To her shock, Rukia was glaring back at her and she was doing a better job at making Orihime uncomfortable.

_Jesus, she's still that Rukia I know who can glare you to death._

Coming back to her senses, she held Ulquiorra's arm. "How about we find a seat already?" she suggested.

He glanced at her for a moment before nodding. "Yeah…sure."

Orihime chose the spot away from Rukia and her companions because she does not want Ulquiorra to give attention to her. Call her paranoid but she was witness to how much Ulquiorra loved her best friend. In fact, she had a feeling a part of him still longed for her. An intense love like that can never die away so easily even with the passage of time.

"Uhm, so, what's with your current work now?" she asked to elicit a conversation, trying her best to draw away his attention from Rukia while they await the arrival of their friends. She had to wonder if this is another coincidence where they have to run into Rukia.

"A renovation project with Aizen," he answered. He was sure he saw it a while ago. Within those eyes were here hidden pains – the pains she refused to tell to anyone. It surprised him that he could still read her even from just facial expressions. He still knows her so well it seems.

He remembered his conversation with Ichigo and Renji.

_About why Rukia was the one hurting when Grimmjaw and Orihime claimed she was the one who broke with you through a letter._

Thinking about it now, Ulquiorra had a feeling she was hurting for many reasons. That damn cold demeanor did nothing to hide her own pain. His question now is: why is she hurting so damn much and at the same time hating them too?

"Renovation?"

He blinked and faced his fiancée. He really ought to learn how to deal with things when Rukia's presence is around. It does not do much ignoring people and somehow he felt guilty inside.

Orihime is his fiancée now. He might do well to remember that. Besides, she had done so much to help him recover from the pain brought about by the sudden break-up. It wouldn't be fair to actually just hurt her mindlessly.

_Rukia…she was mine._

Those were his lines to both Renji and Ichigo. And he remembered the looks they gave him after saying that – it was as if he confirmed that he still loves the petite woman who, at the moment, was sitting a few tables from them.

Orihime noticed his unusual brooding and once again, anger rose inside her. It builds inside her ever damn minute she thinks he might be thinking about Rukia or he might be thinking about leaving her. The last thought is what she could not even bear to take.

"Uhm…Ulquiorra?" she asked and waved a little in front of his face, making him blink at her.

"What?' he asked in his usually monotonous voice.

"Y-you were spacing out," she pointed.

"Ah. I'm thinking of a good plan for the renovation," he lied and was quite thankful for the presence of Matsumoto and Toshirou who finally came. It seems they noticed Rukia as well because Matsumoto kept glancing at her direction while Toshirou focused his attention to the buxom across him. It would seem Orihime is not taking it well enough judging by the quiet anger in her eyes.

"Heh, Rukia could sure talk to elites now," Matsumoto commented with a small smile. "It sure shows just how much she had achieved."

Orihime turned to her friend and spoke. "Aren't you the same as well? You dine with people from high society, you dated some guys too…" her voice was firm and she was trying to tell Matsumoto that Rukia's achievement is less than that of Matsumoto much to the woman's chagrin.

"Yes of course but what I mean is that Rukia seemed to have gone farther than us, don't you think? Not only was she able to marry a noble, now she's dining with them casually too. It's kind envious but I guess that's what's always undisputed about her."

Orihime inwardly seethed. Even Matsumoto is warming up to Rukia even though they never talked after the reunion yet.

.

.

.

She was not aware she was gripping the table napkin so tight that her knuckles turned away. Aside from the fact that she was not on the best mood because her brother was the topic earlier, just the sight of Ulquiorra and Orihime together made all the blood go up her head.

"You know them?" Yoruichi asked with open curiosity.

"Yeah sure. We went to same school together during high school," she answered truthfully.

"So…Rukia, don't you think you're afraid of something?" Urahara suddenly joined the conversation once again, shocking Rukia by his question alone. He was trying to hit a nerve here.

"W-What?" she stammered, fear engulfing her. _Don't go there._

"I know I don't have the right to but don't you think you're afraid talking about your brother and the past?" he said seriously. In reality, Aizen had told him about this girl and somehow he wanted to help her in some way by recovering from her own nightmares. According to Love, Rukia was afraid of remembering her past because it was still too painful for her even until now. The mere mention of her brother and Gin was enough to cause her great sorrow.

Her posture became stiff as she straightened more, her eyes registering that pain and fear at the same time before it was masked with blankness.

"E-Excuse me," she muttered and stood up, wanting to get away from them. She could feel her core is about to break by that question alone. Walking in a hurry, she accidentally glanced at the direction of Ulquiorra. Their eyes met for a second before she looked away again.

.

.

.

"That was so direct of you," Yoruichi commented and leaned. "I did not invite her for lunch just so you could ask that you know. I really wanted to know her better."

Urahara sighed. "She had been running away from the pain of their memories. At least that's what Love told Aizen. I haven't got the chance to talk to Aizen personally though. But you see, if she truly is Byakuya's sister, I believe she will be stronger than that."

"Watching two people die in front of you to save you is not something you can easily forget you know," Yoruichi exclaimed seriously. "That girl was scarred by that tragedy and she lost her brother and his friend. To think they never really had so much time together…I feel sorry for her."

Urahara shook his head. "Ice Maiden huh?" he exclaimed, referring to how people abroad had named her. "Somehow she's an ice maiden that easily breaks with the mention of the past she was running away from."

"What exactly did Aizen tell you?" Yoruichi asked seriously. "Surely you never asked her that just to hurt her."

"I guess…there's still that mentor left in me. Surely her form now reminded you a lot of young Byakuya. He was almost like this too when his family died."

Yoruichi looked away, having remembered how Byakuya had really been after that. And it was also true that Rukia is acting like the young Byakuya. "Yeah. Byakuya all the way," she murmured. "But I think there is a difference. Sadly for Rukia, she does not want to acknowledge it."

.

.

.

Rukia blinked a couple of times already, trying to prevent the tears. Damn it. She was not this weak before she came back in Japan. Yet mere questions about her brother and the meetings with her former friends was crumbling her defense and she was not even aware of it.

What is she really afraid of? Why is it that even after nine years, she is afraid to confront the past about what happened to her brother and Gin? Maybe because it was easier that way.

Using the back of her hands, she wiped the tears that came out no matter how much she prevented it. "Damn it!" she cursed. Damn the man for bringing that up, damn Ulquiorra and Orihime for showing up.

"Here."

The voice made her immediately snap, ignoring her tears and she stared at the man who now stood beside her but his eyes were ahead, in the building in front of them. His right hand was handing her a handkerchief.

"…"

"I don't mean to barge into your privacy but I just happened to see you almost crying when you walked past us," Ulquiorra said monotonously, trying his hardest not to glance at her and see her tears. The moment their eyes met earlier, he knew he just has to follow her no matter what. It was just like old times.

Old habits die hard as the saying goes.

"I don't need your handkerchief Schiffer," she said coldly. "You can go back inside to your woman."

The statement made Ulquiorra chuckle so softly, his eyes still glued on the building in front of them. "Aren't you sounding a little jealous, woman?" he asked, granting her request that he does not call her by her name.

He felt the handkerchief snatched from his hand and that made him look at her. She wiped her tears and handed the handkerchief back. "There. Are you happy now? And I'm sorry to disappoint you Schiffer but I am not in the least bit jealous. It's just annoying to see the two traitors walk in front of me."

There was that statement again, he thought and this time, he turned on his feel so he could face her completely. "Back to that again, are we not?" he muttered with a shake of his head. "It would seem you draw your strength now from your hatred and anger towards us."

Rukia met his gaze with iciness, all the emotions he was able to read earlier were gone and hidden deep within. But she said nothing so the man was inclined to speak once more.

"Rest assured that I did not come here to talk about anything. Hell, I was not even intending to talk to you until the commencement of the project," he continued. "I just thought you needed this," he said and handed the handkerchief back at her by shoving it into her hands before walking away. "You can thank me later."

"I don't want to owe you anything Schiffer. Remember that," she said and watched him just wave his hand. Rukia clutched the handkerchief tightly. Damn, she even had to cry in front of him. Just how pathetic was that?

They watched as Ulquiorra entered once more, this time, his expression was a bit grim. Orihime had to bite her tongue from speaking something about Rukia right now. It was obvious he went out for Rukia. The moment they saw her leave, Ulquiorra immediately stood up and followed after her – his action making Orihime's fear even more real.

"Uhm…was Rukia…alright?" Matsumoto asked hesitantly.

"Hn."

Toshirou glanced at Orihime. Well, now, all her fears had been justified. Ulquiorra is starting to feel for Rukia more without him even realizing it. Ulquiorra sat down.

_I don't want to owe you anything Schiffer. Remember that._

Such bold words coming from the Kuchiki Rukia. He hated seeing her weak. She was always strong and rarely cried and that's why he could not tolerate seeing her acting so helpless, wanting to hide away from whatever she was suffering. And then there was that – her anger towards them. She did not give a direct answer but he was sure she was indeed drawing her strength from whatever sin they have committed against her.

But if that is what makes her stronger, then Ulquiorra would gladly love to anger her more if only not to see her cry once more. Besides, in the coming project, the both of them would be seeing each other quite frequently and his presence is enough to anger her.

_I'll find out what really happened to both of us, Rukia. If you did not truly send the letter, then I suppose I can understand why you hated us so much. Until I find the truth on my own, I guess you will have to tolerate my presence just yet._

.

.

.

A few hours later, Aizen once again suffered from another attack and this time, it rendered him in a weakened state, almost in coma. His eyes could clearly see he vision of his friends simply standing at a distance away, waiting for him to rejoin them in the afterlife. It's too soon…

_Not yet. I haven't helped her much yet._

Starrk stood beside his bed, watching over him. A few more days and he will go…

.

.

.

Ugh, I'm so sorry if the chapter is not as good as I intended it to be. I am really very, very sorry about that.

Again, let me thank the following who left me a review:

_Onlyluna – hehe, gee thanks for that._

_Rukes – I can't reveal who sent the letter yet…sorry about that…and yes, I have mentioned from the previous chap that they still love each other…_

_Blissbeat – ah well, who betrayed who indeed? The answer will come in time…_

_StarPrincess999 – uhm, Rukia has her own reasons why she kept saying she was the one betrayed and well, it will be explained as we go on with the story. And as to the Hiyori and Toshirou thing, I thought it would be wonderful to do a little bit of a change…besides, I love their squabble._

_Sharebearthedeathbear – yeah, pretty interesting pair actually. Hmm…of course Rukia will have her moment with her other friends too..._

_Alaeamori – I'm glad you liked that moment. I'm still thinking on how to actually go about Rukia and Grimmjaw's moment too…I have it in my head already but I am still thinking how to deliver it…mah, that depends though if I wouldn't change it…_

_Supercookies567 – hehehe, it's almost the same question with everybody don't you think? Hehe, anyway, I am happy that you liked it…_

_Xaila'n'Eli – don't worry, it seems you and the rest are asking the same question. It will be revealed in no time as we go on with the story._

_AnimeFanx3 – it's alright and I'm glad you were able to leave one on this chap though…as _

_Satomika – hehe, oh well, yeah that reminds me that Inoue is such a bad cook in the manga but I made her a pro here. And Hiyori and Toshirou pair seemed pretty interesting to make so I made them a couple…it's a refreshing change too…so I'm really sorry to disappoint you about this pair…_


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Guys, I deeply apologize for the delay. I kinda suffered from a writer's block after updating Abandoned Bride and it took me a few weeks to gather my thoughts once more. Sorry….

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

"How is he?" Rukia asked Starrk as she hurried to the hospital the moment she received the news from Lisa.

"He's stable now."

She sighed in relief and leaned on the wall only to lean away when a figure stepped out of the room. He gave her an overall look, his eyes revealing something she could not define.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly.

"I'm not following you around, if that's what you are thinking," he retorted in a casual voice and tucked his hands on his pocket. Starrk watched the two and remembered that the moment Aizen regained consciousness once more, he first asked to talk with Ulquiorra, knowing he does not have any other chance again.

Rukia only raised her brow and turned to Starrk. "Is it alright to enter? I'd like to see him."

"Yes."

And she immediately left, wanting to get away from Ulquiorra. Opening the door, her throat constricted at the sight of Aizen on the hospital bed. He looked worse already. But he still managed to remain conscious, his lips broke into a smile behind the oxygen mask, his hand weakly motioned for her to get to him.

"R-Rukia…" he said in a barely audible voice and Rukia had to lean closer to him for better hearing. "I'm reaching m-my limit…"

Rukia could only bite her lip, not knowing how to respond. But Aizen preferred it that way, that she only listened to what he has to say…his next seizure would probably render him almost dead already so he needed to tell her this. "Y-You are not alone…"

Rukia had to blink many times to prevent her tears from falling down. She shook her head at him. "No. D-Don't leave me just yet…" she pleaded. Starrk listened from the doorway, his presence ignored by Rukia. Ulquiorra chose to remain outside.

From the small conversation that Starrk could deduce, he now understood it fully…what Aizen meant about Rukia's fear…

"You're all I have now," Rukia choked. "So…you…"

The dying man had the galls to actually chuckle softly. "Eventually I will go…don't delude yourself Rukia. You're stronger than this."

"You are all I have left! Byakuya-sama, Gin…" she tried to fight back the tears but it wouldn't stop. "D-Don't leave me yet…"

Starrk can perfectly tell it now. Rukia's fear is being left alone.

"You have your nakama. You know that."

The statement made her expression change so suddenly, from despair to bitterness. "They aren't anymore. They ceased to be my friends nine years ago," she said bitterly. The statement made Starrk look at Ulquiorra whose brows were suddenly knitted together in a deep frown.

Aizen shook his head. "I leave everything in your hands…Rukia." Then he fell into a deep slumber as Rukia sat there with a defeated look. It's plain obvious he will be gone soon. And he was right. She couldn't delude herself much longer, thinking he could live a little bit more.

She let her tears fall down and remained in there until it dried, until there were no traces of tears in her face before she stood up once more. She gave Aizen a peck on the cheek before she nodded to Love. "I'd be going ahead. I have some things to do from now on. Please call me if something came up."

Starrk nodded his head. Rukia walked out and stopped for a second when she spotted Ulquiorra leaning on the wall, his attention was on her when she stepped out from the room. "You know, I have been curious more than ever after hearing you say those…" he started and leaned away.

"…"

"I had somehow believed it was only me and Inoue whom you hated…but I never thought you hated the others too," he stated in his casual voice. "Tell me, woman," his eyes were sharp and his voice was steely hard. "Why is it that you're the only one claiming to have been betrayed when you too had done the same thing?" he asked, his casual tone not managing to mask the quiet anger building inside him.

Rukia's eyes sharpened as well. How dare this man! "Really? As far as I know, you guys were the ones who did the betraying, Schiffer," she spat. She raised her chin. "I expect that this conversation ends now and you will not raise the issue once more. I don't know how I would have betrayed you but believe me, you did the worse. Goodbye."

Ulquiorra straightened his back and watched her walk away. She doesn't know how she betrayed him eh? Then he'll give her a clue. "You ended things between us in a cowardly way, Rukia. That's how you have betrayed me."

He saw how she stiffened. And slowly, she turned around, giving Ulquiorra different kinds of emotions – from confusion to anger. "_I _ended things?" she asked in a controlled voice and to Ulquiorra's astonishment, she actually laughed like a madwoman before her eyes bore on him. "Funny. That's how you and Grimmjaw believed?"

He walked towards her. She made no attempt to move back. "No. My belief is different from his," he answered. He brought something from his coat and held it to her. "Perhaps you would realize that you are not the only one who has the right to actually feel betrayed."

Unconsciously, she took the envelope and watched as he walked away. She glanced down at the thing she was handed by him and decided to take a look at it some other time. At the moment, she does not feel like indulging him at all.

.

.

.

"Well, I don't give a damn, Love," Rukia hissed as she paced the office she is temporarily occupying. "Tell them the deal is off."

Lisa sighed as she listened to Rukia getting pissed from the news Love delivered to her through fax. Lisa does not know what happened yesterday to her boss but something about her changed. She thought the princess was actually starting to let her guard down but yesterday, her walls were up once more. And after hearing that news about Aizen rushed to the hospital once more, Rukia had started working overnight, intent on finishing the deal with the green-eyed engineer of the project.

"I was only gone for a couple of days and that already happened?" her tone was dripping with disgust. She listened to the one speaking from the end of the line before she nodded. "I see. I want you to withdraw from that engagement Love. I cannot risk the company with that kind of an offer. Tell Mayuri he can have his project cancelled. Good. I'll wait for the update." She listened once more. "Yes. Ishida and Hinamori had arrived yesterday." Love spoke once more. "Alright. Goodbye."

She turned the mobile off and huffed. "Damn Mayuri. He thought he could actually fool my employees," she spat before rubbing her temple. "How's – "

"Rukia-sama!" a voice was heard from the door and not long, Hinamori entered with a baffled look on her face. Though she's the accountant, Rukia sometimes makes Hinamori do other things and a little while ago, she had sent her as the representative to work with Ulquiorra as the latter had started the renovation project according to his timeline.

"What?" she asked with a raised brow. Not all the times can one see Hinamori so stricken, so baffled…and almost into tears.

"I refused to go back there even if it means you have to send me back to the States," she cried. "The man is impossible to work with."

Rukia raised his brow. "And why exactly?"

"He refused to work with me, demanding that he wouldn't start the project if it wouldn't be you working with him! It's the first time someone had actually refused my professional help," Hinamori continued. She gave Rukia a pleading look. "And after telling me that, he ignored me half day!"

Lisa bit back a smile trying to graze her lips at the scene of Hinamori almost about to cry while Rukia's face was blank for a moment before her expression turned grim. "Really huh?"

"Yes," Hinamori seemed to have recovered easily because her tone was dry the next moment she spoke. "And not to mention that there is this bitch of a woman always beside him the moment she arrived with that man's food. What is he? A grade school?" she spat.

Rukia rubbed her face in ire. Does she have to work with him under the scrutinizing eyes of Inoue Orihime? Well, it's not like it bothers her but she couldn't guarantee a polite conversation with both of them around.

"I want to work with Ishida for the merger of Vizards Co.," Hinamori requested. "Please?"

"Sure," Rukia answered. "I guess there is no helping it. Lisa, have those papers finished before we go to the site." Hinamori practically squealed in delight. Rukia sighed in exasperation. "Let's grab a snack though," she suggested as her stomach rumbled. She had seen it a while ago when she decided to circle the town. She decided she's probably one of those whom she can tolerate. "I know a good place."

"Where?"

"Around the corner. It's a café," she said and reached for her blazer. "Hinamori, you go see Ishida today after we eat."

"Hai."

.

.

.

Neliel looked up from her books when the chimes rang and her guests entered. For a moment, she was stupefied, unsure if it was real, that Rukia had indeed visited her place as promised. Then she regained her composure and smiled as her workers attended to them personally.

She noticed that Rukia was being flanked by two women, the other one she had already seen at the party while the other was a new face to her yet. She was debating whether to approach her or not at all but after remembering Toshirou's call, she made up her mind.

"_Rukia is fine as long as you don't bring matters up – matters related to the past. That's what I deduced from our short conversation."_

The woman with a bun was giggling as she talked with the one with braids while Rukia simply listened casually until she raised her head to meet Neliel's gaze. "Nel."

Neliel smiled. "I'm glad you chose to drop by," she said.

Rukia nodded casually. "Hmm…these are Hinamori and Lisa…" she introduced the two companions. The one with braided hair made Neliel somehow uncomfortable, as if the woman was looking through her, gauging if she's an enemy or not which Nel found somehow silly. She's not a bad person, is she?

"Hello," she smiled at them politely.

The woman with a bun smiled back. "Hello too. So you own the place?" she asked.

"Somehow…are the services to your liking?" she asked.

The woman nodded. "Yep. Definitely."

"Have a seat," Lisa suggested finally making Nel look at her in honest surprise. The one who was wary of her a while ago was the one suggesting she joined them. She looked at Rukia and her friend simply shrugged. For a moment, Neliel felt saddened over the fact that Rukia couldn't be the same person she had always known. There was no trace of the lively girl she used to hang out with…

"It's okay, we don't bite," Rukia spoke indifferently upon noticing Nel's reluctance. Inside, she wondered what made her suggest to come here when she couldn't even be polite to her former friend.

Neliel saw this as a good opportunity. "Sure."

For a moment there was a tensed silence before Lisa broke it. "You own this alone?"

Neliel nodded. "Well…majority of the capital came from me while the rest came from Rangiku. She invested into it for the fun of it though."

"Who is Rangiku?" Hinamori asked with open curiosity.

"Supermodel Matsumoto Rangiku," Rukia supplied. "You did not take over your father's company?" she turned to Neliel. The latter shrugged. "I attend some important meetings from time to time but I mostly leave everything to Pesche."

Rukia nodded. "How are they anyway?" she asked, referring to the loyal servants of the Tu Ordershvank family.

Neliel actually giggled. "Oh they are fine…they are still the idiotic pair you have always known."

"Really?"

Neliel nodded. "Yes."

"By the way, Rukia," Lisa glanced at her watch. "I'll be seeing you at the site. I have to deliver this on time," she referred to the papers on the brown folder. She turned to Hinamori. "You coming along Momo?"

Hinamori glanced at the table. The orders have not been served yet and Lisa is already dragging her out. If she had not known any better, she would have thought Lisa intended this to happen. She sighed. "What about my snack? I'm hungry."

"Hush it. You can grab a lunch anytime." She did not even give Hinamori the chance to actually protest and immediately dragged her out of the café while Rukia was left mentally noting to chide Lisa later.

"Hey, I'm really hungry you know," Hinamori groused as they waited for a cab.

Lisa turned to her and smirked. "Just let the two have a talk. I have decided I will see to it that she interacts with all of her previous friends. It's a good chance to document it later you know…from how she would handle herself and everything."

Hinamori sighed. "That's mean. What if she does not want to actually be around them anymore?" then she frowned. "Wait, are you telling me, Neliel is one of her friends?" she knew some about Rukia's life, having been her classmate for some subjects in the university. And if she remembered it right, the mention of her friends would always bring sadness and hate in those violet orbs that Momo had wondered what they have done to her. She turned to Lisa. "Did they do something to her back then?"

Lisa shrugged. "I dunno…it's my guess they did. If not, Rukia wouldn't be acting strange towards them…" she answered then turned to Hinamori. "The man you were supposed to work with and the woman with him…from what I have gathered…they were her former boyfriend and former bestfriend." The news sank in quickly and Hinamori's eyes widened. Lisa smirked. "Ironic isn't it? That the best friend ended up with the boyfriend…"

.

.

.

"Ah, that Lisa," Rukia muttered and turned to Neliel.

"I'm glad you are doing alright, Rukia," Neliel spoke kindly, her eyes warming to her friend who was uncomfortable at the shift in conversation.

"Uh…yeah."

"I'm really sorry about how Grimmjaw acted during the party. Believe me – "

"You don't have to apologize for that," Rukia cut her off casually. "Toshirou had already apologized for the whole lot so you don't have to repeat it. Besides, what Grimmjaw said was true anyway."

The look Neliel was giving her made Rukia uncomfortable. "If you say so but I believe I am entitled to my own opinion about the matter. You lie Rukia."

Her last statement baffled Rukia and she stared at the green-haired in shock. "W-What?" she stammered.

Neliel wanted to reach for her friend's hand but is afraid that Rukia might just pull back so she could only settle to a small smile. "You are hiding something. Besides, I'm more curious about _how_ things ended for both you and him," she had ignored the warning voice inside her even when the confused look was replaced with reservation.

"Don't…"

"Allow me to finish first," Neliel cut her off. "For nine years, we did not stop asking about you…especially Ichigo and Renji…I mean, the communication with you was suddenly cut off."

"It's what I wanted," Rukia interjected earning another quizzical look from the green-haired.

"Even so…was it also what you wanted…when you sent that letter?"

And at that moment, Neliel already believed what Ichigo and Renji believed…Rukia did not send the letter…

"W-What letter?" she asked in confusion and frown.

"I see…so it might be what those two idiots had guessed," she said instead and looked at Rukia. "I cannot answer that for you Rukia…I think the right person to answer that would be Ulquiorra seeing as he was the recipient of it."

The confusion did not leave her face as Rukia stared at Neliel in puzzlement. What letter was she talking about? Neliel wondered if Ulquiorra had already guessed as much or if he was still wallowing in his own bitterness…it's obvious to her now that someone had just ruined what was shared by the two nine years ago…

She stood up when she saw the client she was waiting. "I wish to talk with you some other time Rukia…my client has arrived." She gave a peck on the cheek which was oblivious to Rukia as she continued mentally asking herself what Neliel meant.

What letter?

.

.

.

The question rang through her ears as she reached the site where Lisa was already waiting. Her violet eyes immediately sought someone among the crowd and frowned when he was not there. She approached Lisa. "Where is he?"

"Huh?"

"Ulquiorra."

"Oh…his assistant said he'd be back by three o'clock because he had an appointment with his fiancée."

Lisa was astonished at the sudden change in Rukia when she immediately cursed some profanities before snatching Lisa's mobile and walked towards the assistant. "I'd like to have that man's number," she demanded from the woman with pink hair.

"Ma'am?"

"I do not need to repeat myself do I?" she scoffed, not being on the mood considering the many questions ringing through her ears.

"She meant to ask your boss' number," Lisa joined in giving the pink haired woman an apologetic look.

"O-Oh…sorry," she mumbled and immediately gave the number. Lisa took it down and pulled the seething Rukia away. While it really amused and intrigued her, Lisa does not want to delve on it. Somehow something happened again.

She watched as Rukia dialed the number and tapped her foot as she waited for the call to get through. "Are you alright?" Lisa asked.

"No. I'm totally pissed off," Rukia answered curtly and ignored Lisa when she spoke. "You jackass!" she cursed making Lisa wince. It's new to her. She made a mental note to add that up on her documentary. "How dare you reject my representative and say you would start the project if I work with you! Now where in thunder are you, you oaf! I do not have time to waste! You should probably reschedule this project when you can't even prioritize it over your woman!"

Every word was delivered with a hiss and Lisa was really surprised to hear Rukia talk this way. "Well I don't give a damn!" Rukia gritted her teeth, all her composure lost in anger. "Be here in thirty minutes or the project is off and I'll look for another company to work on it!" she then turned the mobile off and handed it back to Lisa. "Let's go see how much of this school has changed."

"Uh….sure."

.

.

.

"What do you think of this?" Orihime asked as she showed the gown she had chosen. She wanted to hasten her wedding with Ulquiorra after feeling threatened by Rukia. Yesterday, she knew if she will not hold onto Ulquiorra tighter, she will lose him. The mere fact that Rukia left that restaurant in tears and made her fiancé go after her was proof enough. And so last night she had convinced him that they set their wedding date already. To her honest surprise, the man merely grunted, giving his approval.

"Hn…"

"You're no fun," she pouted and turned to the assisting woman when Ulquiorra excused himself from a call. The assisting woman gave the man a look before turning to the auburn. "He's a handsome guy."

Orihime beamed. "Yes of course."

"You're lucky," she stated and Orihime inwardly winced. Just how lucky could she be? Her conscience was telling her that she should just let him be but her desperate heart wanted to tie him to her. So inside, she knew she isn't really lucky. 

Ulquiorra frowned at the new number calling him but answered nonetheless only to pull it away from his ears as he was met with a ranting woman whom he later on guessed was Rukia. "You jackass!"

He frowned at the greeting. She sure could curse. "How dare you reject my representative and say you would start the project if I work with you! Now where in thunder are you, you oaf! I do not have time to waste! You should probably reschedule this project when you can't even prioritize it over your woman!"

At other times perhaps, when she was still his, he would probably chuckle at her demanding voice. It reminded him of the old Rukia who was so much in contrast with the woman yesterday – the woman who cried in the restaurant, the woman who was crying in front of Aizen while denouncing them as her friends…

"Oh? So your representative went wailing back at you?" he asked casually. "I'm quite busy right now."

"Well I don't give a damn!"

He whistled in amusement now, glad for the slight change in Rukia. "Okay, woman, I'll be on the way," he conceded, wanting to take the opportunity presented to him.

"Be here in thirty minutes or the project is off and I'll look for another company to work on it," she threatened and the line went dead. For a moment, Ulquiorra stared at his mobile, wondering what ticked her off so suddenly that she just came out from her ice shell.

"Ulquiorra?"

He turned to his fiancée and found her staring at him in wonder. "What?" he asked, not meaning to sound gruff for being disturbed from his quiet reverie.

"Uhm…is everything okay? You look a little…"

"I'm fine," he said and tucked his mobile. He gave her an overall look and for the first time, the feeling of not wanting her was apparent to him – not as a lover but simply a friend. He shook his head. He couldn't hurt her now, could he? Perhaps later once everything is settled…right now, he will have to go back to the site while at the same time wondering if Rukia had given attention to what he gave him yesterday.

It is the only explanation he could give as to why she was suddenly so mad right now…and because of that, it even cemented his own theory that perhaps someone had indeed written the letter.

"I have to go," he blurted. "My partner is actually demanding my presence," he said, not wanting to tell her it was Rukia. It might hurt the woman more.

"But – " there was a look of disappointment in her face as she protested but her protest was drown in deaf ears when Ulquoirra had already turned on his heels and left, leaving Orihime feeling raw at the moment.

.

.

.

Ichigo leaned on his chair as he, Renji, Rangiku and Toshirou listened to what Neliel had related to them. "So I was right," he muttered and sighed. He wondered why he never thought of doing what Nel did a little while ago.

"_We_ Kurosaki," Renji corrected. "I too share the same belief that Rukia did not send the letter."

Ichigo waved him off.

"But who sent it then?" Rangiku asked and sipped her tea. "I mean, who would have the heart to destroy such wonderful relationship?"

"That's what I wanted to know too," Neliel said darkly, unable to accept the fact that someone could do such thing. And because of that, her other friends had thought badly of her such as Grimmjaw and Orihime. Though the matter with Ulquiorra is something undefined seeing as the man does not reveal any of his thoughts to them after what happened, seemingly just content with having them around.

"Perhaps someone who had a grudge against any of them?" Toshirou suggested, relieved that his hunch was right. He had always known Rukia to be a nice woman and never a coward to do such a thing so breaking it off with Ulquiorra through a letter was something she would never do.

"I can't think of any…it had been long years," Neliel shook her head. "I mean, they have their own grudges yes but somehow, it was nothing personal and I do believe at one point in time, they even came to respect the two. So I honestly can't remember any."

"Or someone who would benefit from the break-up," Renji inserted and the statement made the others gape at him. Frowning he glared at them. "What?"

"Are you trying to suggest it was Orihime?" Rangiku asked, aghast at the implication.

"Did I even say it was Orihime?" Renji countered with a growl. "Honestly, it might not be Orihime but perhaps there are others too. I wasn't implying it was Orihime when I said that."

"Oh…"

"But it could be possible if we think about it logically," Ichigo supplied. Renji snorted.

"You don't speak logically so that's new," he said.

Ichigo ignored his friend and stared at the others. "I mean, Orihime had always loved him right? And just after receiving the letter, they became a couple that Christmas nine years ago…kinda fast move."

Toshirou sighed. "I suggest we refrain from jumping into conclusions without proofs," he suggested in exasperation. "We already did that mistake by thinking, even for a split second, that Rukia was capable of hurting Ulquiorra in such a cowardly way."

Neliel agreed. "Yes I do agree with that. Now, we just have to let Grimmjaw, Orihime and Ulquiorra know about this…perhaps they thought wrong of her because of that."

Ichigo reached for a glass of juice. "There is no need for Ulquiorra to be informed. Believe me, he had guessed as much. That bastard can deduce it himself and I even bet a penny he had already guessed ahead of us."

"You're probably right…"

.

.

.

A vein threatened to pop out from his head when he arrived at the site. "Sir?" Cirucci asked when she noticed him standing there.

"How's it going with the digging?"

"Pretty good."

He nodded and looked around. "I see…"

"Oh yes by the way, someone came here and demanded your mobile number. I gave it to her in fear," Cirucci admitted, still recalling those violet orbs glaring at her. "She was like a woman scorned."

He could not help but chuckle at that despite himself trying to prevent it. "Oh, yeah, she called. She could be a handful Cirucci but I expect you at your best behavior around her and her companions. She's the representative of Aizen."

"Oh," Cirucci nodded, feeling like there is more to it though but she is not in the position to actually pry about it. "They went at the extension school I heard."

He nodded. "Ah, she's probably exploring the area," he said and reached for the blueprint in her hand. "Anyway, let me see how far the guys had gone with my instructions."

For the following minutes, he already started giving instructions to his men as he himself did his own part. Not far from them stood Lisa and Rukia as they watched how all those men did as they were told obediently as if trusting the man very well.

"He's something," Lisa commented and risked a glance at Rukia who was frowning since a little while ago after her talk with Neliel. Her brows were knitted together as if she was thinking too hard. "You've been brooding since a while ago."

Rukia sighed. "I'm not," she stated flatly. "And he is indeed something, even way back," she acknowledged. "Let's go see to them." She wanted to actually go home now and see what that thing he handed to her. After what Neliel told her a little while ago, Rukia felt confused and somewhat curious.

All because of a letter…

Sensing their presence, Ulquiorra looked up with a smug look before raising his brow. "Tch, you realize you just demanded my presence and now you were the one out for a walk."

Immediately, again to Lisa's astonishment, temper got the better of Rukia and she snapped. "Well excuse me," she intoned. "I happen to snoop around to survey the area not wandering off like you did!"

The rest of the workers glanced at each other, each wondering who the woman is and how she is unafraid at yelling at their boss who at the moment does not even seemed to mind at all. As far as they know, Ulquiorra Schiffer never allowed anyone to get the better of him.

"Okay," he shrugged. He handed her the blueprint he had prepared already. "That's the plan for the first floor yet."

She snatched it grudgingly.

"What changed woman?" he asked with a smirk. "You weren't this fiery yesterday. You were more of an ice block."

The question made Rukia stare at him in confusion once more, noted by Lisa who was observing her since a while ago. Ulquiorra stared back straightly. Then Rukia took a step back. "If anything, if ever I did what I am accused of," she started, her eyes on him now. "One thing I can assure you…I am no coward so if I broke things with you that way like how you guys have been implying it, then sorry to disappoint you." She raised her chin.

Seemingly the two were unaware of their surroundings as they stared at each other hardly, trying to gauge each other's reaction. Then Ulquiorra sighed. "You look tired woman. You should probably take a rest first and we can talk about this some other time."

He turned to Cirucci and gave a few orders to deliver before turning back to Rukia who was suddenly quiet. "You haven't given even a single glance at it, have you?" he asked.

"No."

He shook his head and walked towards his men. She really is a handful, he thought. A stubborn, intelligent woman who could be so troublesome if she chooses…

.

.  
.

The moment they entered the room, Lisa was surprised at how Rukia was suddenly throwing things as if looking for something she had left there. "Uh, what are you doing?"

She continued searching for it and sighed when she got it out. "They've been confusing me since a little while ago," she admitted. "And I hated being confused. There is something I need to know…" she said and tore the envelope open to reveal a computerized letter.

Lisa watched as the violet eyes widened in shock, as color drained from her face and the paper fell down on the floor while Rukia was motionless on her spot. Lisa, curious, went over and picked it up.

_Ulquiorra, _

_Hope things are going well around there. Say hi to the guys for me. Listen, I know this sounds so sudden but I ask you to understand. I'm sorry to break things up with you…_

_I'm pretty sure you'll find someone greater than me and I hope you do. I found someone here and I'm happy with him now…_

_Anyway, this would be the last letter you'd be getting from me. Starting from today, I don't want to have anything to do with you and everyone else. _

_Take care._

_Rukia._

"I…" Rukia screwed her eyes shut, a bitter smile hovered her lips. "I did not write that."

"Rukia?" Lisa asked in worry when involuntary tears fell from Rukia's eyes much to the latter's shame. After all these years, she could easily cry…

"_That_ is why they thought I jilted him for Byakuya?" she asked, hurt evident in her eyes. Lisa set the letter on the table and sat Rukia down. In all honesty, it is unfolding in front of her – the real Rukia, not the Ice Maiden known as Kuchiki Rukia…in just a matter of few days, the walls she had put around herself had been broken down to pieces…

"They thought I would do something like this," Rukia continued bitterly and shook her head. The tears would not stop falling no matter what and she hated it. "Damn…"

"What do you plan now? You should probably tell them the truth…"

Rukia shook her head. "I'm sure Neliel had already guessed…it's funny you know…how our bonds were easily broken by this and not one chose to verify it from me…not even _him_ whom I loved so much…"

"Shouldn't you ask their side of the story as well?" she suggested making Rukia wipe her tears angrily.

"Did they take _my _side of the story?" she asked coldly, the emotions already tucked once more. Lisa wondered how easily Rukia could do it in a matter of seconds. "They did not…they just assumed." She stood up. She looked up, remembering one scene she saw nine years ago…

"No wonder I was so easily replaced," she said bitterly. "Damn…" she cursed and pressed her fingers on her eyes. "It hurts…"

Lisa could only listen, not knowing how to advice her boss at this moment. It would seem there is more to it than meets the eye…and Lisa knew that part of the story…a story hidden from the public to protect the Kuchiki name…an event which took place nine years ago…

On that cold night in the alley along New York Street…where it ended for the Rukia that everyone had known…

.

.

.

I'm really, really very sorry again for the very late update…

Anyway, I hope I made it up…and thanks to the following: _a girl who goes here everyday, sharebearthedeathbear, satomika, blissbeat, onlyluna, StarPrincess999, Alaeamori, ninjabunnyoverlord, AnimeFanx3 and Ninjabat…_for the reviews…I thank you guys and of course I also extend my gratitude to the other readers as well as those who added this story in their favorite or alert list…thanks again…


	9. Chapter 9

I'm in a good mood today for some reasons...anyway, this chapter is quite short but nevertheless, I hope you guys can still enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Wish I do.

The fiery look in her eyes was gone when they met the following day to resume the project. Her eyes on him were now filled with bitterness and that quiet anger. Even her voice was icy cold as she talked to him about business, her posture stiff. And the constant changes in her personality had really worried the green-eyed despite him denying that to himself. Her constant companion seemed to be worried about her boss too judging by the subtle glances she was throwing her direction from time to time.

When alone with her as they watched the men do the work, he finally spoke. "You alright?" he asked with a frown. She gave him a short glance before returning her look at the workers.

"…"

Ulquiorra shrugged carelessly at the nonresponsive woman. She is really troublesome, he thought for the second time.

"Ulquiorra?" a questioning voice from behind joined them and there stood Orihime, looking at both her fiancé and her former best friend with an accusing look. Suddenly she felt as if her fears are materializing – that Rukia would really take him away.

Said guy frowned. He does not remember her saying she would drop by unlike yesterday. "What are you doing here?"

The tone made Orihime look away from him in a snap and glared at Rukia's back while the latter ignored their presence. "What is _she_ doing here?" she demanded rather harshly making Ulquiorra raise his brow at her and immediately Orihime buckled, not wanting to earn his quiet disapproval.

"She – "

"I should be the one asking you that, what are _you_ doing here, Inoue?" Rukia asked coldly and turned to her, her eyes glaring back at the auburn who cringed at the fury seen in those eyes. But she will not let Rukia intimidate her. Not when the man she loves is standing in between.

"My fiancé is here so it is only right to assume I can drop – "

"This is a working area in case you haven't notice," Rukia cut her off with the icy tone. "And compared to you I have all the right to be here seeing as I am the one working with him." Her tone was challenging Orihime to say more.

The last statement made Orihime look at Ulquiorra. "W-What? You did not tell me…"

Not wanting to hear any of it, Ulquiorra simply raised his brow, making Orihime stop. Then he spoke. "I haven't realized you're interested with it, you've never been interested about the people I work with before so I don't see any reason why I have to tell you."

"But she's Rukia!" she snapped, already, anger and jealousy getting the better of her.

"And if she is Rukia?" Ulquiorra asked with a frown, not understanding what Orihime is mad about.

"She's your ex-girlfriend for crying it out loud!" Orihime answered fiercely. "Of course I have to know because she's…she's someone you have loved."

Have loved? Ulquiorra wondered inside if that love had passed away because somehow deep inside he felt like that love he had for the small woman still lingers and growing strongly. But he doesn't need to tell Orihime that.

Rukia snorted. "Get over that disease already, Inoue," she spat and turned on them. "After all, you shouldn't be feeling that way. You've succeeded in getting him, haven't you?" she intoned as her face turned grim. She turned to Ulquiorra as her hand took the letter from her pocket and she slapped it in his chest. "And I expected better from you. But in the end, you just assumed and easily moved on." Her eyes were dark. "Like I have said yesterday, I am no coward. But you, you're a fool to have believed that."

Raising her chin she glanced at Orihime. "I expect her out of this place or I'll have the guard drag her away. I don't want any disruptions while at work," she said to Ulquiorra while walking away.

Orihime's jaw dropped at the rudeness. Then she suddenly shifted her gaze at the letter Ulquiorra was holding. "That letter…" when she looked up at him, she was troubled when instead of wearing that usual grim look when the letter was concerned, Ulquiorra was actually smirking as if he thought of something amusing. "Y-You showed her that?" she asked in whisper, trying to imagine how Rukia had reacted to it. After all, her friend was the one who sent the letter to break things up.

"Hn."

"And she still had the right to act so high and mighty without feeling shamed for what she had done?" she asked, her brows knitted together as she glanced at Rukia who was now talking with the braided woman about something else. Ulquiorra turned to her.

"I have to wonder, were you really her best friend before? Because if you are, you should have already guessed from what she said," he stated with sarcasm. "I suggest you leave. I have no doubt Rukia will just do as she warned."

Orihime gaped at the sudden coldness from him. "W-Why are you suddenly acting like that?" she asked, obviously hurt.

He tucked the letter. What Rukia had said confirmed his theory already and there is no doubt he will repair the damage done at all cost. Even if it means, having to woo Rukia in his own way. And to do that, he will have to really end his relationship with Orihime. It's not like he wanted to hurt her…it's just that…Rukia…

_She was mine._

He said those words to Ichigo and Renji and indeed he felt like she is still his. "I'm sorry," he said, his voice firm and Orihime's eyes widened in shock, pain and something more. She knew just how he said it that he wasn't apologizing about his sudden changes…but because…

Involuntarily, tears rolled down her cheeks. Ulquiorra, though he was always unfeeling and rude, can be kind when he so chooses. Using his thumb, he wiped her tears away and spoke once more. "For everything…I'm sorry," he whispered in a softer tone though his face does not show it. He stepped back.

And he walked a few steps when she spoke once more. "I…I've only been a rebound, haven't I?" she asked in a collected voice, barely managing to even control it.

When he did not answer, Orihime's anger rose and doubled and before long she took a few strides.

.

.

.

Rukia had to look away when upon risking a glance, she saw how he gently wiped Orihime's tears. She hands were fisted together and she turned to Lisa. "Did Love send any message?" she asked, her tone masking the bitterness and anger she was just feeling a little while ago.

"No. he's probably busy with stuffs," Lisa shook her head. "Do they affect you that much?" she asked making Rukia look at her.

"Yes and No. I wouldn't elaborate," she answered tersely.

Lisa looked beyond Rukia's shoulder and raised her brow. Oh here is a good reason for Rukia to vent her bottled anger…the woman would be stupid to come at her like this…

Upon noticing her line of vision, Rukia turned as well while Lisa moved in time to block a slap coming from the auburn who was giving Rukia a hated glare. "I hate you!" she hissed.

"The feeling is mutual," Rukia answered coldly. She turned to Lisa. "You can let her go, Lisa."

Lisa nodded though she gave Orihime a warning look. "If you insist."

Orihime wiped her tears furiously. "I will never forgive you," she spat and left while Rukia watched with cold eyes. From a distance stood Ulquiorra, his arms crossed across his chest. Rukia exhaled as if trying to control her emotions.

_Emotions are nothing in the business world. You deal with everything using your mind and not that stupid heart._

She remembered those lines from him and Rukia sighed once more before turning to Lisa and gave a wry remark. "Guess we felt the same way," she said in nonchalance. "It's not like I have forgiven her either for taking him from me."

"You still love him, don't you, despite hating him at the same time."

"…"

Lisa sighed and gave Rukia a look of understanding. "You've been full of contradictions ever since we arrived in this country though if you ask me, I think the woman coming out from her shell was more human than the Ice Maiden of the Kuchiki."

Rukia gave her a dry look. "Really? I don't see any difference at all," she scoffed.

.

.

.

"I hate her, I hate her, I hate her," Orihime yelled in anger as she paced the room where her friends were listening. "And Ulquiorra was so blind to fall for her!"

"What's got into you?" Ichigo asked, annoyed for having been called from his day off only to listen to her rant.

"Ulquiorra…he broke with me," Orihime cried helplessly while the others listened though in their minds, they thought it was alright seeing as he never loved Orihime like he did to Rukia and that the former would continue to be hurt should they go on with a relationship that is doomed to fall from Rukia's return.

"Tch, that bastard is really a fool to hold on to her until now," Grimmjaw scoffed earning a heated glare from Ichigo and Renji in particular though Neliel was emitting an aura of a woman about to explode as well. "And you said Rukia read the letter?" he asked, ignoring the others.

"_She_ read the letter?" Ichigo asked in surprise.

"She did and she still acted like it wasn't her fault," Orihime hissed amidst her tears.

Neliel stood up. She wasted her time here. She should have simply asked through phone what this was all about. "I'm leaving," she said tonelessly. "I don't want to talk about that stuff anymore." In actuality, she does not want to say something that might hurt Orihime's feeling. She just realized she could not withstand hearing Orihime complain so much about Ulquiorra and Rukia.

"I'm going as well," Ichigo and Renji said in chorus making Toshirou raise his brow.

"Are you two in some form of a relationship?" he asked making the two stare at him in shock before Ichigo growled, insulted by the implication that he is having an affair with the redhead.

"I'm straight you midget!"

He stalked off. Renji tucked his hands and spoke. "You know, I suggest you refrain from further talking about Rukia and Ulquiorra when you guys don't even know what really happened and also that letter…" he gave Grimmjaw a glare. "…talk one more about Rukia sending that and you'll kiss this friendship goodbye. This goes for you too Inoue," he said to the woman who was crying her heart out. "If anything, I even think you might have a hand on what happened nine years ago."

And he left, the implication not lost on the others who chose to remain. Orihime stared wide-eyed at the closed doors before turning to Rangiku who was giving her a questioning look. "W-what?" she asked, suddenly confused.

"I'd like to ask…did you send the letter Orihime?" Rangiku asked bluntly.

"What?" Orihime shouted in shock. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm simply asking because you see we believe Rukia did not send that letter."

Orihime gave her friend a hurt look. "Why would I do that…I mean why would…"

"We're only asking," Toshirou asked and turned to Grimmjaw. "Rukia did not send that letter so I hope your accusation with her stops."

"Then what about that man?" he challenged.

"We have no answer to that but we believe it is best to ask Rukia about that."

"She admitted herself."

"Maybe so but it doesn't mean she was the one who broke things up. Renji is right you know, this friendship will break if you and Orihime continue with this kind of attitude," he said with disappointment. "Let's go Matsumoto."

"Wait!" Orihime cried out. "I did not send the letter. I really did not. I wouldn't betray them that way."

Matsumoto. "We know but you also know you really stand no chance against her, right, even after all these years. She still belongs to him and vice versa. Don't hate Rukia for it because you knew that from the very start."

.

.

.

"Woman."

Rukia raised her head from the blueprint to meet green eyes. At the moment, the workers were all busy taking a break. "What do you want?" she asked in the coldest voice she could muster.

He leaned on one post. "You wouldn't be able to give me _now_ what I wanted but perhaps in the future," he retorted smugly. He leaned away immediately, his eyes boring on her. This time his eyes reflected quiet anger too. "You think you are the only one who has the right to assume everything?"

Knowing what he is talking about, Rukia met his stare with hers, her eyes equally reflecting the same kind of anger. "The fact that you ended up with her without my knowledge was proof enough that _you_ were just the same as them! You believed the letter too!"

"I called you damn it!" Ulquiorra retorted in the same level of voice, though much harder in tone. "I called the number you gave me from the first correspondence we shared, I called you to ask why you did such, I called you because I wanted to believe it was all a lie!"

The force of his voice as he moved towards her made Rukia move forward before finally his words sank in, rendering her motionless as her eyes widened in surprise. This was the first time she had seen him so angry when just a little while ago he was tolerable. When she met his eyes, there was the deep, raw pain evident in those.

"But a guy had answered instead of you."

For a moment, she looked at him, agape, processing everything, trying to remember whoever might have been with her those times. She could think of no one except Byakuya and Gin. One of the two would always drop by her place to check on her, to make sure she was alright following the incident that happened.

"I hang up," Ulquiorra continued, taking her silence as the opportunity to talk, to vent out what he had been holding for nine years while she could only listen. "But then I tried calling for you again days later to no avail. Your roommate said you had gone off with a man and lived with him. So tell me, was that not enough effort on my part to learn the truth before I finally allowed myself to move on?"

Rukia clenched her fist. _"Oi, Rukia-chan, ya got a call but he hanged up on me."_

Yes, Gin told her about it too and she assumed it was just some pranksters.

She looked away, not wanting to see that pain in his eyes when he had no right to. "I came here you know. I heard rumors from there…that my bestfriend is cheating with my boyfriend. I wanted to come see it personally."

She turned to him and saw how his eyes blinked in confusion. "What? When?"

"Nine years ago…a month after that letter came to you," she whispered, feeling that familiar pain. She looked up despite the tears threatening to fall down. "Guess what? I arrived at your apartment…"

_Her hands raised to knock when she suddenly heard a voice, a woman's voice she could very well recognize and something inside her clenched. _

"_I'll always be here, Ulquiorra," the soft voice said. "Because I love you."_

_Rukia strained her ears to listen to how her boyfriend would respond to this, unaware that she was clenching her hands tightly against her jacket. She felt tired from the jetlag and she would have called them about her arrival but the things she had heard had been bugging her and she does not want to postpone whatever talk there was that she is to have._

"_You don't deserve to go on like this forever. Raise your head and move on," Orihime continued. "You know why your previous dates had all gone wrong? Because you refuse to acknowledge them, you still live in Rukia's shadows when you should not."_

_Rukia at that moment wanted to burst in and slap her friend for saying that._

"_Perhaps you are right. After all, our relationship would not work out."_

_Rukia blinked, shocked at how Ulquiorra easily gave in to Orihime's coaxing. What happened while she was gone? Then she screwed her eyes shut after hearing the following words coming from his own mouth._

"_I have always like you…you and Rukia…"_

_Unable to hear it anymore, she took a step back quietly and dashed out, tears rolling down her cheeks. Pain and anger rose inside her but she refused to give in. That same time, she had flown back to the States without everyone's knowledge of her arrival._

Ulquiorra stared at her in disbelief. "Y-You came?" he stammered for the first time and he was not even aware of it. Of course he remembered that scene she had described for him. Then he sighed, wanting to laugh at how things had all gone wrong. He gave Rukia a wry smile and was about to wipe her tears out of habit but she backed away.

"Don't touch me," she hissed.

"Have it your way," he responded. "Rukia, have you stayed a little longer, you should have heard it was still you."

"_I have always like you…you and Rukia but you understand that Rukia will always be the first," he said in a casual tone. Orihime looked away in pain. _

"_Y-Yes of course…"_

"_I'm telling you this so you know what to expect," he continued. "That I might not give you as much as I gave Rukia."_

_Orihime nodded. It seemed fair enough for her. After all, she had no right to demand because it was her who was pushing herself to him. "I know."_

_Ulquiorra nodded. He does not know what came to him to have given in to her suggestion but perhaps it was because he wanted to move on, albeit with difficulty, with someone willing to actually love him despite the fact that he loves someone else. _

"Doesn't that say how both of us have been stupid to have easily let it go?" he commented wryly and raked his raven hair. "And now that we think about it, don't you think it is also right to assume that someone wanted to ruin our relationship?"

Rukia looked at him, unable to digest everything. She blinked back her tears. "I…I need time alone."

He gave her a soft smile, that smile only meant for her. "Sure. You needed it." He turned on his heel and walked away, feeling relieved over the fact that both of them had just been plainly stupid.

"Ulquiorra."

He looked over his shoulder. "I…"

"You do not have to say anything now. However, I have something to say…" she met with perplexed look. "It is still you…and I intend to have you back. Whether you like that or not."

Rukia watched him with renewed emotions all of which had nothing to do with anger now, knowing in her hearts of hearts he too had suffered from a simple letter not even sent by her. She watched with remorse, feeling regretful for the wasted years. Things would be different for all of them. She knew that. And somehow, despite wishing it to be different, Rukia knew she will not stay here for so long. And she also knew, despite what both she and Ulquiorra discovered, Rukia...just can't give her trust yet.

.

.

.

Sorry if it's bad...anyway, many thanks to _kejora, onlyluna, lemonorangevanilla_drops, _StarPrincess999, a girl who goes here everyday, buchielle, blissbeat, satomika, AnimeFanx3, and NinjaBunnyOverlord. _Thanks also for the hits, for adding the story to your favorite list and as well as on alert. Ja ne.


	10. Chapter 10

Kyaah…been a while yet again but school is hectic right now so I can't update as often as before. Anyhow, hopefully you guys will still continue watching for this despite its delay. So, off to the next chapter then.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

She silently held his hands within her grasps, the tears would never stop falling down as she sat with him in his final moments. It had happened sooner than anticipated and there was nothing left for the doctors to do. It was already clear that he is not going to make it by dawn.

Rukia had been called by Starrk after the doctor had announced that Aizen might not live for tomorrow and Rukia, who at the moment had been preoccupied with the thoughts concerning Ulquiorra, had immediately headed there in fear and quiet despair.

And now, here she was, sitting there, trying to stay awake the whole night to keep the dying man company. It surprised Starrk that Aizen managed to stay conscious and engaged Rukia in a short conversation earlier.

His greeting towards Rukia was a faint smile. And when Rukia settled at the seat beside his bed, he spoke in words only she could probably hear. His voice was barely inaudible. "It is time I go," he announced solemnly, as if aware that he really would go any minute. His eyes were glazed and for a moment, Rukia thought she saw in his eyes that same glaze look that Byakuya and Gin had when they were dying.

"No!" Rukia refused, allowing herself to be delusional.

Aizen pressed his hands against hers. "Don't kid yourself, Rukia…you know I have to go," he said softly. He smiled again, a proud smile, and continued. "I'm so proud of you…_they_ would have been proud of you too."

But Rukia would not listen. She just kept shaking her head in denial, not willing to accept that he will go this soon though she was already forewarned about it. "No…you can't go yet…don't leave me," and because both Lisa and Starrk who were present there were intently listening, they have not missed that tone of fear.

His eyes were wistful…

"My friends are waiting for me…" he said more to himself than to her and Rukia's heart felt heavy. He turned to her once more. "Forgive me…but this loneliness and pain…it's finally over…"

Rukia wiped her tears harshly. "Don't make me the instrument of your passing," she pleaded.

Again, his pale lips curved into a small smile. "Ah but you know I have to…" he said in a strained voice. "I want to know Rukia…" his voice was becoming smaller by the minute and Rukia had to lean closer to catch what he was saying. "I want to know…did I do good by you? I need to know so I can have a face to show my friends…they are waiting for me."

Byakuya and Gin were more than Aizen's friends. They were his brothers too even though they don't share the same blood…and the three grew up together, protecting each other and were loyal towards each other…

And when Rukia came into their life, they have also vowed to do the same with her…

For Aizen, he needed to know that he did well…that he had not failed the friends he sorely missed even though the two were almost a decade in the sod.

"Yes," Rukia whispered close to his ear. "And I couldn't be more grateful for that…" she choked…

Aizen managed a weak chuckle. He was satisfied with that. He slowly leaned back on the pillow, the smile never leaving his face. He will be more satisfied if only he could have lived longer to see how Ulquoirra and Rukia would end up together…but that was denied of him and he could only hope that with the move of making Rukia the general head of his company and Ulquiorra's company in charge of construction, he could get the two together…

In his soul, he felt a little regret…if only he had acted sooner then perhaps he would have died to see the result of it…

"Don't go yet…I need you…don't leave me alone," and with that, Rukia had finally voiced her fear, her fear of being left alone and abandoned.

"You're a strong woman…you can manage…" he answered weakly. "And you _still_ have _them_…"

Rukia did not bother arguing about that part, finding it more important to ask him to stay a little longer. Aizen clasped her hand tightly. "You know I have to go…my friends are waiting…you have to let me go, princess," he said, using the title Gin fondly used on her. Rukia bit her lower lip at the last words… "The time has come for me to depart…and be with them…"

He did not speak any longer, his breathing shallow as he slowly closed his eyes and lay quietly for a long while…then suddenly, a shadow of a smile flickered in his face and he tried to start up from bed, as if straining to reach for someone he alone could see and his hands which he pulled from Rukia's grasps reached for the pale ghostly hands towards the two translucent figures that stood watch nearby, his hand held in that familiar brotherly grasp he had missed his whole life. His last words were for Rukia before he went with tears in his eyes...

"Ulquiorra is the man for you…" he had said.

For a moment, Rukia stilled before her shoulders shook terribly once more.

"Don't die yet," she pleaded in soft whisper, begging the man not to go. Her request was met with the silence in the room, before she moved her right hand and brushed the silky hair of the man. "I don't know what to do without you."

Starrk was right in his assumption, was right to conclude what Aizen had told him before. About Rukia's fear. He finally understood it all now as he listened once more to Rukia talking with the dead man – the man who stood by Rukia the first few years after Byakuya and Gin went – that was according to what Love had accounted.

"You feel so cold, Aizen," she murmured in a choked voice as she blinked back the tears. "I wish you don't feel so cold." And she hated herself for it. She had been crying lately ever since she found out about a letter which was allegedly sent by her.

When again, Rukia was meant with that deathly silence, she knew he was already gone indeed and she wailed and keened beside him. "I love you so much…you, Byakuya and Gin…" she cried. She had lost all the three men who had protected her when she was stuck in a world all new to her. All those three men who loved and adored her in the short moment that they have met and known each other…

And because she loved Aizen too like she did Byakuya and Gin, she knew she could not begrudge him the request he had asked from her…that she let him go…to allow him to reunite with the friends he had lost nine years ago…

From nearby, Lisa looked away as she heard her boss' words. It tore to the heart – it tore at Lisa to see a strong woman suddenly yielding to her grief, admitting a moment of weakness as she pleaded for the man not to go yet.

She focused her eyes outside the window where the wind lashed heavily, blowing its bitter breath at the window. How very appropriate…that the weather that night looked so dark, as if heaven itself is crying with the Kuchiki woman who threw away all her defenses in this one moment and allowed herself to be weak. It looked like the storm outside corresponded to the storm inside Rukia. The storm which was named grief and it whipped across Rukia's blood.

It was an opportunity to see the Ice Maiden being soft yet Lisa found it unnerving as well and decided to overlook this and not include it as part of her documentary. She'll simply note this in her head, charging it to one of those rarest occasions which Rukia had given her the privilege to have a glimpse of the inner her, the person who hides behind the title of Ice Maiden.

In this moment, Rukia had succumbed to grief. It was clearly seen in those pair of lavender eyes – one which usually was unfathomable – now all but flashed grief. One of the last two people who knew Rukia's secret was fading away and Rukia grieved for him. For the loneliness that she knew Aizen had always been feeling ever since the death of his friends nine years ago. For the loneliness that she too would be suffering from this departure.

.

.

.

A number of people came to attend his wake and all the while, Rukia stood near the casket, her eyes were already dried from the tears she had shed for him. She entertained guests politely, answered a few questions, then would leave Starrk to entertain them while she moved to another.

And that was when he came…with the others…without Orihime…

One look at them made Rukia's heart heavy again…

It was Ichigo and Renji who came first. Without a word, Ichigo opened his arms and Rukia found herself encircled in the protective arms of one man she had considered her brother. "We grieve with you, Rukia," Neliel spoke kindly from behind Ichigo and the latter released Rukia so she could attend to Nel.

"Nel…" her voice was weak, contrary to the clipped and reserved tone she used on them during their earlier encounters. Neliel made the move and kissed her friend's forehead in a motherly fashion that almost made Rukia cry once more but she tolerated the tears. It was alright to cry last night with only Starrk and Lisa as witnesses but she still could not let herself be weak in front of many people. That thought had always been engrained in her.

"We came as soon as we heard," Grimmjaw said casually, his voice reserved but even though he was being a jerk, Rukia was thankful that he had the tact to be polite and casual at a time like this. At other times, she might lash out at him but not today.

"Thanks," she murmured and motioned her hand for them to enter. Toshirou was the first but not after he pressed Rukia's hands warmly in a brotherly fashion. Rukia mouthed her thanks. Grimmjaw followed albeit reluctantly and not long after, Nel went in too. Ichigo patted her. Renji studied her for a moment before he sighed and ruffled Rukia's hair.

"Will you be alright?" he asked worriedly and Rukia nodded, holding to his arm for a second to regain some of her strength. The tears are prickling her eyes but she blinked them back once more. There are still lots of people she had to attend to…she can't be this emotional now…not after being given the title as the Ice Maiden.

"Yes…" she said hoarsely. Renji sighed and angled his head to give the green-eyed a meaningful look, telling him to take care of the things left unsaid. He then proceeded inside to sit beside Ichigo and the two started talking in whisper.

At the moment, Rukia found it awkward to stand in front of him and not be angry…because now, she had no reason to. Because he did not do the things she thought he did. She forced a smile.

He moved with fluid grace, one hand tucked in his pocket. "How are you holding up?" he asked quietly, he too finding it a little awkward after their last conversation. He studied her closely and frowned. She was pale as a sheet. And he found it remarkable that she managed to stand firm while dealing with the people who attended the wake.

"Pretty…good."

The silence between them was filled with so much discomfort. Ulquiorra sighed before he did something which surprised them both. He pulled her towards him and just held her there in his quiet embrace. She was about to free herself from him but Ulquiorra held her even tighter and whispered close to her ear.

"I know we haven't fully resolved things yet…but just this once, let's forget about the nine years that separated us both," he coaxed, his eyes catching both Ichigo's and Renji's. "Don't struggle Rukia."

"Let me go…" she demanded weakly. But he did not heed her. He had meant to have her back but this is certainly not one of his ploys. He simply wanted to hold her there, to make sure she was alright.

"No will do," he said and held her even tighter. "You've been doing fine holding it up for the whole day…" he whispered…she was actually cold…

"Please," she said weakly, not finding the energy to get angry at all. Her eyes welled with tears. He could still read her so well…and he knew…

"I'm here…we're here," he continued in whisper, hoping that he could get this close to her again after all this is over, knowing that their close proximity now is probably temporary, brought about by the grief he read in her eyes.

It was as if those were the words she needed to hear before she finally relaxed against him and her hands moved on their own, hugging him back, allowing herself the warmth of his embrace – one of the things she had sorely missed when she was in America.

She buried her face in his chest and Ulquiorra ignored the curious looks from those who knew them. Because most of the alumni from their school came to pay their respect. He could see Tatsuki and the others giving them the same look they always gave them when they were younger…the supportive look.

Rukia closed her eyes and Ulquiorra knew she was silently crying, allowing the fabric of his shirt to become her handkerchief. She had been holding it up…not wanting to cry in front of other people. Later, Rukia thought, if _that man_, had been alive, she knew he would chastise her for such weakness.

After all, according to him, to survive in this world, one does not need emotions.

But Rukia's resolve towards that adage had been weakened…

She was tired…

Tired of being the ice maiden and for once, while she's in Japan, she wished she could be emotional…and this was the time that she gets to it…

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Hmm…" she could only murmur.

Ulquiorra pulled her away from him and supported her weight. "Come, I'll take you to your seat and have them serve you tea. You needed it."

Rukia hesitated but conceded in the end. Just this once, she thought. Ulquiorra sat her next to Neliel before he went towards Lisa and spoke a few words. She dimly recalled how Lisa nodded before leading Ulquiorra outside.

.

.

.

Lisa watched with reservation as the man moved around the kitchen, checking for anything he needed. Then she cleared her throat. "You seem to know what to serve her," she commented and leaned on the doorjamb of the kitchen.

"Does that come as a surprise to you?" he asked without looking at her.

"Maybe. After all, I don't know what you were to her more than what I had learned from bits and pieces," she said and watched as he stirred the tea. She had been observing him too. Not only Rukia, but he had become part of her recording as well. And she was not sure but she thought those usually stoic green eyes were filled with emotions whenever he stared at Rukia. And there was genuine care that he displayed.

When he made no attempt to answer, she continued. "My boss is a strong woman…I don't think I ever saw her break down…"

"Even a strong one can and will break at one point, no matter how hardened," he answered. He gazed at her. "This…is just one of those rare moments for Rukia."

Lisa marveled how this man would have acted if he were there last night, to watch Rukia keen…a shadow of a smile flickered her lips. She knew. He'd stand by her. She may not know him too well but her sharp mind told her that this man would never leave Rukia no matter what…despite what happened to them years ago, he would and always go back to her…

"She's the greatest woman I ever met," she admitted. "I had always wished to uncover the enigma of the Ice Maiden…" she smiled at how his eyes sharpened a little, obviously taking a dislike towards the title dubbed to Rukia. "But perhaps…there was no mystery to uncover…perhaps…this and what she had showed…were the real her, not the stuck-up Kuchiki princess of the household."

He carried the cup and walked passed her.

"I would appreciate it if you could convince her to take a rest," she supplied. "She had not slept the whole night and missed her meals…" and to think it was only the first day.

He nodded. "I'll have that taken care of…" he turned to give her a questioning look and Lisa grinned.

"Yadomarou Lisa."

"I see."

"She needed someone."

He nodded. "I know. That's why we're here."

.

.

.

"Here," he offered and sat at her right side. She nimbly took it and sipped, finding the warmth of the tea sooth her troubled mind. She gave him a small look.

"Thanks a lot," she murmured.

"Don't mention it," he said. "After that, you should probably take a rest. You look like you have seen a ghost."

She nodded absentmindedly, her mind already too far away. It was just like those days…so many years ago…he knew just what to tell her, just what she needed…and he would always give it to her…provide it for her…

Perhaps the nine years had marred their beautiful relationship and had broken the trust that was not meant to be…still, Rukia thought perhaps there are some things that could be salvaged if only she would allow herself to.

Friends.

Him.

Despite the attitude she had shown them, they still came…perhaps what Aizen said was true…that she still has them…and perhaps he is right…

If only she would allow herself to trust them again…

She glanced at the man beside her…

It may take a while…but it might work…because she knew this man beside her will stop at nothing to help her get all those back eventhough she made it clear she does not want to get too much attached with them yet…

A wry smile curved her lips…

Ah but that was just one of the good points of Ulquiorra, she supposed…

"…wrong?"

She blinked at him. "Huh?"

"I was asking if there's something wrong…you're spacing out," he said with a frown and Rukia shook her head.

"Do you mean it?" she asked instead, her voice soft, so only he could hear. She wanted to make sure before she could start taking them in once more.

"…"

Rukia gave him a blank look and did not speak, their eyes communicated before Ulquiorra spoke with finality. "I do. We're always here even if you push us away."

That was the answer Rukia needed before she shifted her position and made a small move, her tear still in her hands. She kissed Ulquiorra's cheek, her lavender eyes grateful for the first time and it lacked the anger, the pain and even the confusion. Only her appreciation was read in those beautiful eyes.

"It meant a lot," she whispered.

"I know." He gave her his soft smile. A little far away, Orihime looked away, trying to suppress the envy inside her. She came here to extend her condolence but after seeing them act so natural towards each other again, like old times, she could not help but feel resentful and envious yet at the same time, forgiving if that were even possible.

After all, she had no place in Ulquiorra's heart from the get-go. But it still hurts. She turned and walked away.

.

.

.

Phew…I'll immediately thank the following people:

_Yuniee, StarPrincess999, Relya Schiffer, a girl who goes here everyday, buchielle, AnimeFanx3, Alaeamori, kejora, RukiaYouKoMaSaHi, satomika, ninjabunnyoverlord, onlyluna, Hatsune-chan and phobia97…_

Thank you guys for the review…

Anyway, I apologize if the characters in this chapter are a bit…OOC…but I feel it is necessary for this part…once in a while…baah…there goes…take care…


	11. Chapter 11

Standard disclaimer applies.

Rukia was too immersed analyzing the budgetary report. Her grieving yesterday was over. She had given herself to him. Entrusted herself to him one more time. But there are things that Ulquiorra and the rest do not even know. A secret that she meant to keep from them. A secret that they don't have to know since they were not part of her world for nine years. She would leave Japan anyway. As soon as the things she was meant to do were accomplished.

She set the pen down and stared at the ceiling. Nine years huh? For nine whole years, _he_ had become her world in exchange of Ulquiorra's place. She bit her lip. She knew no one will ever take the place of Ulquiorra despite how she felt that he betrayed her. But as it turned out, he never did. However, _he_ had a special spot in her heart – a heart that most people in the business world knew was encased with thick ice.

She reached for the phone but it rang before she could lift it. "Hmm?" she muttered tiredly. She refused to linger on the possibilities that she and Ulquiorra might have the chance to salvage something based on his actions on Aizen's wake. She had gone past those thoughts.

"Rukia…why, you sounded tired," Aikawa's voice asked from the end of the line. He sounded alarmed.

"Hmmm…after Aizen's burial, I ran through all of the documents in one whole night," she explained. "What gives? Is there something wrong with the company?" she asked crisply. "Or is Aleister alright?" she asked in panic.

"Uh, well, everything is fine with the company."

"So it is Aleister then?" she asked, panic rising from within her. The mere thought of Aleister in any kind of danger made her worry. She gripped the phone hard.

Love answered hastily, sensing how she panicked immediately. "Aleister is fine. Jesus Rukia, the mere mention of him makes you jittery. I can assure you he is fine and at the moment is demanding to talk to you."

She sighed in relief. "Thank God…then what's the problem?"

"Well…you see…we are on our way there -" he hesitated a bit, trying to imagine how she would react to the news. But even before he could continue, Rukia spoke once more.

"Hold that thought. I'll call you later, Love," she said as the door opened to reveal Toshirou following Lisa. He was holding a briefcase and was wearing a suit which perfectly matched him.

"Sorry for the unplanned visit," he said as she motioned for him to take a seat.

"Hmm…what gives?"

"The Vizard's partners have already signed the papers for the final proceeding," he started and handed her some documents. Rukia reached for her glasses and read the contents as Toshirou waited, watching how she was holding things up. "It takes your signature and you can have one copy."

She nodded as she started signing the papers before turning to Lisa. "Lisa, can you serve us some coffee?" she requested.

Said woman nodded without a word. Rukia signed the final copy before giving them back to Toshirou. To her surprise, he spoke about something different from what he came here to do. "You really are a strong woman."

"huh?"

He put back the papers and leaned on the couch. "I had always admired how you handle things. You allowed yourself to be weak but you immediately stand up right after. Not all women are like you."

Baffled, she could only look at him before she removed her glasses. Then a small smile graced her lips. "you never ceased to surprise me."

The serious Toshirou grinned in front of her. "Well, I always try. You're a good woman, Rukia. And I'm always glad to be part of your circle of friends."

She set the pen down and leaned on the swivel chair, studying him carefully before she smiled warmly. "You have always been different in your own way."

"I know. I always try to be different anyway," he answered as Lisa entered with two cups of coffee. Rukia took one cup.

"Tell me about you and Miss Sarukagi," she said which surprised both of them. She never intended to pry but something in her guts tells her to bridge the gap no matter how much she does not want to.

"Well…"

And the two were engaged in a personal conversation where Rukia found amusing, unable to imagine how one could stand against Toshirou.

.

.

.

They were sharing a good laugh when the door opened to reveal Ulquiorra, his jaw set, his eyes sharp in anger. Behind the fury lies the hurt.

"Ulquiorra," Toshirou acknowledged and stood up but he ignored his friend and strode towards the woman who, a few days ago cried in front of him for Aizen's death. She did not seem unfazed by his quiet anger. Instead, she leaned back on her swivel chair and waited for her with a cool demeanor.

"Coffee?" she offered with a cool tone.

"Do you intend to keep on lying?" he asked with a hiss, making Toshirou raise his brow. Ulquiorra turned to him. "I'd appreciate it if you'd leave us two alone."

Toshirou did not need to ask why. He could sense the burning anger from Ulquiorra. One glance at Rukia told him that she can handle him as was always the case between the two. They were the only ones who can handle each other's temperament and none from the others were able to do the same. He gave a short nod towards Lisa who was curious as to what will happen next.

"Lie on what?" Rukia demanded.

"You were married?" he scoffed, his eyes mocking her and the question made Rukia's eyes widened in surprise.

"What the –"

"You were the one who said it yourself. I'm intelligent so I can find out the answers," he cut her off. "So, you married your brother?"

Color drained from her face as she gaped at him. Lisa gasped in surprise as well. Shocked and speechless, she only stared at him.

"H-How…you…"

"I thought we had things cleared already. I never betrayed you and you never did the same so why withhold that information?"

Regaining her voice, she snapped. "Why do I have to answer that?"

"For one – "

"I don't need you to enumerate the reasons," she cut him off hotly and glared. "So what if I lied about my brother?"

"Bullshit! How long do you keep leading us to believe that you were married?" his voice was cold in anger. Then in a soft whisper that only she could hear, he continued. "How long do you intend on hurting me?"

The question caught her off guard as she looked him in the eye and saw the hurt lurking behind those green eyes. "I…"

Another interruption followed as the door swung open and a young boy run towards Rukia with an excited shout. "Mom!"

Momentarily forgetting him, Rukia bent down and stared at the boy with surprise evident in her eyes. "Al! what the – " she turned to Love who walked in, scratching his head. "Why? How?"

He bowed once as a sign of apology. "Begging your pardon ma'am but he insisted on coming here! He…er…had been throwing tantrums lately, demanding to see you."

Sighing, she smiled at the young boy. She couldn't be mad. After all, she missed him so much. "You stubborn boy," she chided before she straightened. She met his pair of green eyes and in those deep green eyes, she saw pain and hurt. It had always been his eyes that would reflect how the man feels. He could curve his lips into a smile but if his eyes were blank, the smile meant nothing. That's how to read Ulquiorra Schiffer. She gave him a dry smile. She will never let them know about the truth. "Meet my son…" she said casually before turning to her son. "Aleister, meet an old…friend. His name is Ulquiorra."

The young boy looked up, obviously awed at how bright his green eyes were. Then he gave a toothy grin before extending his hand. "Nice to meet you, sir."

Trying to re-focus, Ulquiorra tore his gaze away from her to look down at the boy. His chest felt heavy at the pain of knowing that Rukia had indeed betrayed him too. That she too had found someone within those nine years. And she was able to give herself to whoever that man was.

He took the boy's small hand and shook it. "Nice meeting you too kid," he said, trying his hardest to sound friendly and not aloof. He studied him closely. Aside from the silver hair, the boy looked like combination of Rukia and Byakuya all the way. He was the typical Kuchiki with good looks.

"Aleister, how about you and Love and Lisa…"

"He looked so much like you," Ulquiorra commented in a voice that sounded so empty. Rukia felt a pinch in her heart just by simply looking at him, knowing he was hurting inside with only the simple knowledge that she had given herself to someone else.

"Yes…"

"And his father?"

She looked away, meeting Love's gaze. Only Love knew. "He died with my brother," she finally said after a few moment of silence. "I'd appreciate it if we stop talking about him and Byakuya-nii-sama."

He nodded before turning to the boy once more. He was looking at Ulquiorra with so much curiosity before Ulquiorra nodded. "I'd see you around, I supposed?" he asked the boy.

"yes sir."

"Just call me by my name," Ulquiorra said before turning to Rukia once more. "Ja." Without waiting for her to reply, he gave Love and Lisa a short nod before strolling out. Rukia watched him go before she turned to Love, giving him her silent message. Then she turned to her son. "Wait here," she said. She had a feeling that if she does not say anything now, she would forever hurt the man who never hurt her like she had believed. Running after him, she was only able to catch a glimpse of him as the elevator closed down. Sighing with regret, she leaned on the wall.

She had hurt him. Of that she was sure of.

.

.

.

He felt his chest tightening and found it hard to breathe. Just like nine years ago…he just felt like this nine years ago when he received that fucking letter…

He just felt so empty.

She had a son from the man she had found…that she indeed found someone else…when? After she came here to confirm his relationship with Orihime?

Gripping the wheel so hard, he finally stopped and just parked at the side road. And he simply sat there, trying to rethink everything…

He knew he can still have her if he wanted to…but the question is, does she want to be with him as well? She was coming along fine…heck, she was starting to warm to them again but with that reservation in place. What else is she keeping from them?

His undercover agent had only gathered one important fact: that she is a Kuchiki by blood, not marriage. But according to him, all those people he had interviewed had pursed lips, refusing to talk about Rukia's past.

Hell, he was not even able to gather the information about Rukia having a son for Christ's sake. Just how the hell did the woman manage to hide all those things? Making it appear like she was a Kuchiki by marriage. Certainly, the boy was not Byakuya's if the hair was anything to go by.

.

.

.

"It's school days, how did…"

"Rukia, his private tutor have been calling me for days now, complaining how Aleister would not even listen to her, how he would throw tantrums and etc…I have to fly to London to see for myself."

Sighing, she watched her son as he and Lisa were talking about something. She was quick to notice before that he could easily charm his way towards anyone he wanted to. Even the great Kuchiki Ginrei, her grandfather, had admitted that to himself.

"I cannot go back yet, Love," she said. "There are…unresolved things I have to oversee."

He nodded and gave her a warm smile. "I know. Aside from the business, does it concern your friends?" he asked with wonder. "That man a while ago…"

"Just a little," she answered his question, ignoring his latter remark. "After I am done here, I'd be going back to America…then I'll change everything. It starts with taking Aleister back to America," she said with finality, her eyes shone with determination.

The older man nodded, not prying anymore. Not a moment later, the boy came running towards her with a wide grin.

"Mom, guess what…"

"Before I do that," she beat him into speaking her mind. Her eyes were stern even though she was smiling. "You haven't been performing well in your studies."

The boy rubbed his nose in disgust. "It sucks there mom! I mean, how come you only get to visit a few times in a month and not everyday like most children?" he asked which rendered her speechless. God knows she always tried hard to compensate for her misgivings. She would spend as much time as possible whenever she was with him. She had wondered if Byakuya had grown up the same way as it was her grandfather who organized for Aleister's study.

Chastising him softly, she gave him a warning look. "Your words, son, watch your words," she reminded while giving him a light pinch on the cheek, making him back away in glee. "You will go back after tomorrow. I'll arrange everything with your tutor."

His shoulders slumped in disappointment. "Mom, grandpa said that I should finish my studies there but why can't you just come and stay with me?"

Trying to force a smile, she looked at Love for a minute before turning to him once more. "Grandpa is right and I cannot come and stay with you because I have many things to do first. But I promise to take you to America with me after I finish my work here."

His eyes shone brightly at the news. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Cool," he jumped and turned to Lisa. "Lisa, let's go. You promised to show me something, did you not?"

Said woman gave a small smile. "I sure did. Let's go."

Rukia and Love watched as the two strolled near the school where Rukia graduated from high school. She saw how the workers chatted with Lisa before turning to the boy. Judging by how they would chortle with amusement, she could only assume her son had done wonders again.

Her eyes turned suddenly wistful as she fixed them on that particular tree that stood in the middle of the ground. No matter how many years passed, it still stood proud and sturdy against the passage of time. She had lots of memories there. Especially of him and her.

She immediately glanced away after feeling the heaviness in her chest. So much for regrets…for not knowing…for being stupid…

She had grown in her stay in America. She had matured and most of all, she had changed. Changed by the circumstances that she was thrown into.

"You hesitate on them…" Love commented after a short while of studying Rukia and how she was suddenly gazing at that particular tree with so much regret and loneliness.

"I am _cautious_ around them," she corrected abruptly. "I cannot afford to give too much trust. It does not bode well."

"They were your friends," he pointed out.

Tearing her gaze away from the tree, she looked at him. "They weren't there," she said bitterly.

"You are letting anger rule you…Aizen is gone. Sooner or later, I'd have to follow. Time cannot tell. But the point is, you have no one else but them if I were gone too. If Lisa would have to leave for her work. If Momo and Ishida chose to settle down."

"I have my son. You know how he was the one that kept me going," she answered with conviction.

Raking his hair, Love stared at her. "Everyone needs someone…especially you."

Clasping both hands together, she looked away, remembering how Ulquiorra promised to be there always. He promised that before and promised it again during Aizen's wake. Deciding to ignore his statement, she continued. "Emotions are unnecessary for a woman like me, Love. I have lots on my shoulders and I do not need to – "

"Then perhaps you really need to have someone else too – to share the weights on your shoulder. And I think those friends of yours are willing to do just that if you'd only let them. Especially Ulquiorra Schiffer."

Watching how she sat defiantly across him, he pressed on. "And you cannot raise Aleister alone." Her eyes sharpened and so he continued hastily. "I do not question your capability to raise him on your own and your ability to provide what he needed. But there is one thing he needed that you cannot give if you continue adhering on your grandfather's personal adage that emotions are unnecessary in life and business. Aleister is nine years old already and though you have always avoided the subject involving his father, there comes a time when you will have to answer him and provide him one. He will grow up looking for a father – for a male model in life."

Rukia bit her lip, knowing she lost that argument. "I…he…he promised me once again," she finally admitted. "But I don't know how to deal with him and the others anymore. Nine years of being just myself had made it awkward for me."

At that admission, Love grinned. "You can always find a way and start by telling them everything. Everything Rukia."

Her face paled, confusion replaced by horror as she stared at Love like he had lost his mind. Then she shook her head vehemently. "No!"

Love's grin left his face. He looked at Rukia gently, knowing her fears, knowing what she was keeping as secret and knowing the rigors of life she had to go through. He knew all of it. And so he knew that now is not the right time to force her to face her own fears. "I'm sorry I brought that up," he spoke with sincerity wondering how her previous friends would fit into her life while remaining to be clueless. He is not at liberty to tell them everything…not while Rukia refuses. They will have to find out for themselves. Especially that man who seemed to care a lot for her.

"Don't bring that up…" she said softly.

"Yes ma'am."

.

.

.

Orihime was driving home when she noticed his car parked at the side road. She hesitated as she tried to debate whether to step down and offer him a ride or not at all. Then she chose the greater part of valor and stepped down. Sure, they ended things in a bad way but no matter what, she can't ignore him. In fact, she forgave him because in the first place, he was not at fault. It wasn't his fault that he remained loving Rukia more than her. It wasn't his fault that even within those nine years, he kept on thinking about Rukia subconsciously. It wasn't his fault that her relationship with him pales compared with what he had with Rukia before. So she forgave him. She forgave him over the simple fact that it had always been Rukia and never her.

Knocking on his window, she tried to peer over against the tinted glass. She saw him simply leaning there, his eyes closed, his face contorted in pain. And she knew that expression so well. He was just like this when he received that letter. Lost, confused and pained.

"Ulquiorra?" she called when he did not react.

Said man opened his eyes casually and glanced at her before lowering the window. Orihime was quick to notice though that compared nine years ago, he was able to mask his expression well when in front of others.

"What?" he asked tonelessly.

Trying to keep herself from flinching at the dead voice, she forced a smile then shook her head. "I thought…never mind," she sighed. "I panicked so I stepped down when I saw your car here. Are you alright?"

"Hmm…" he nodded.

"What happened?" she prodded.

Her question made his eyes sharpened instantly. "What made you ask that?"

"Look, let's all not forget the fact that we were friends, you, me and Rukia so at least we know each other well enough to understand each other's expression and a while ago tells me that you were hurt…."

Ulquiorra stared at her for a moment before he sighed. "Nothing. Care for a cup of tea?" he offered. She was right in one angle. They knew each other well. He knew she came to him without malice.

Noticing his effort to be friendly, she shook her head regrettably. "I'd like to but I have an appointment today," she lied, knowing that what she would learn would hurt her more than she wanted to. She had to learn how to remain firm in front of the man she loves.

"I see," he mumbled, knowing she was lying to protect herself from him. He really had hurt her, he knew that. But was it his fault that he was unable to give her more than what he had given Rukia? "Some other time then. Thanks for the kindness Inoue."

Said woman forced a smile once more and nodded. "Before you go…does it involve Rukia once more?" she asked more with understanding than dislike.

He gave her a dry smile. "Well I guess, we really knew each other well … all of us. Have a good day."

"You too."

Orihime watched as the car drove away, her eyes filled pain and regret. If only, even for a day, she could be Rukia…to ease away that pain he tried so hard to hide.

.

.

.

She wrinkled her nose before she crossed her legs and massaged her temple. Then she turned to the papers once more and started reading again, thankful for her son's eagerness to study the place around instead of sitting in the room with her, doing nothing. As much as possible, she wanted her son to feel what it's like to be a child – a normal child. But her grandfather, despite his dislike, had seen him fit as the next heir to the Kuchiki so he immediately sent him to London under the tutelage of someone of his own choosing.

"Miss Kuchiki?" Lisa asked hesitantly as she peered from the door.

"What is it Lisa?" she asked without looking up, her eyes remained on the paper she was once again reading.

"Someone here, wanted to see you."

"Can't it wait? If it does not have anything to do with the business, tell them to come later. I'm very busy," she answered without taking her eyes off the paper, in fact, she once again turned to the next page while tapping her fingers on the table.

"I'm sorry if I have to barge in at the wrong time," it wasn't Lisa's voice who answered, making Rukia raise her head with a snap before turning to the one who spoke. Neither had spoken for the next few seconds while Lisa was left to watch with anticipation.

Slowly, Rukia set the paper down and leaned on her swivel chair, scrutinizing the person in front of her – the person who was once the closest female to her during yesteryears. Somehow, to her wonder, the fierce look she had displayed during their last encounter was suddenly gone. She simply stood there in defiance against her studying eyes.

Rukia did not tear her gaze away from her and spoke. "Lisa, leave us…"

"Whatever you say," Lisa answered then threw her gaze at the visitor then finally left. Rukia waved her hand towards the vacant seat.

"Have a seat, Inoue."

Her voice was placid as she was trying to gauge her visitor with her violet eyes. "To what do I owe the visit? The last time we met, I believe you were trying to hurt me," she reminded with a careless shrug. "I don't recall having any appointment with you so…let's lay your cards on the table."

Orihime, with pride in her heart, simply gave a small smile, a sincere one. This is Rukia. Always direct. Always to the point. She's treating this now as some kind of a business deal. This was always one of the things that set her apart from the rest of her friends during the younger years. She can handle everything and it is no wonder she managed to make her Alma Mater proud when she took the presidential seat in the school government.

And where there was Rukia, there was Ulquiorra. He always stood by her. Through thick and thin. He was always by her side. He would help her when needed. He would brainstorm with her when she told him her plans about the school. And he always listened to her. Every word she said.

And most of all, he was always loyal to her.

"I want us to have a small talk…just like old times," she started and saw how her friend arched her brows. "I'd really like us to understand where each other stood. I know I was bitchy during our last meeting and I deeply apologize for that."

Crossing her arms, Rukia weighed her words before she finally conceded. "Fair enough."

.

.

.

Kyaah….so very sorry for the very, very late update…to the following thanks so much for keeping up: buchielle, satomika, Echo Uchiha, onlyluna, Reiha no Arashi, a girl who comes here everyday, amelieraechan, Star Princess999…and o others who reviewed…


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach.

Awkward silence ruled the two after Rukia had given the go signal. Both were starting to think where to start off. Rukia simply waited with calmness and so Orihime braved the chance to talk once more and spoke of something that surprised them both.

"I'm sorry."

The smaller woman blinked. "Excuse me?" she asked, unsure whether she heard it right.

Clasping both hands together, Orihime met Rukia's eyes and repeated the words. "I'm sorry."

Then the coolness was gone from her face and was replaced with anger Rukia had yet to unleash. She had unleashed her anger towards Ulquiorra and he met it head-on. It's time for Orihime as well. Somehow it felt like she needed to do this first.

"You came here just for that?" she asked with fury, her eyes suddenly blazing with anger and bitterness. If Love were to see her now, he would shake his head in disapproval, telling her she was letting her anger get the better of her. But Rukia could not help it. She had held her anger and bitterness for nine years and she simply could not let it evaporate so easily.

Recognizing that tone she knew so well, Orihime raised her hands in mid-air. "Don't take it the wrong way," Orihime said in haste. "Jesus, Rukia, give me the time to talk first before you lash out on me. I know I had done something unforgivable and that was taking him away from you nine years ago and for that I am really sorry. I knew it was wrong…" she trailed off.

"You were my best friend!" Rukia accused. "How could you have done that?" her voice was dripping with pure anger and bitterness that Orihime had never known her friend was capable of.

"I was mad! I was angry when I read that letter!" Orihime had no choice but to answer back at her. "You couldn't have known how I felt reading that! You were indeed my best friend and I loved him. To think you betrayed him for someone else when he could not even look at other girls – it angered me! But at the same time it opened an opportunity for me!"

"And that's why I found it unforgivable!" Rukia bit back coldly. "You jumped at the very first opportunity!"

Orihime fought the tears threatening to fall down. "Rukia…he was hurting then…and god knows how much I tried to resist the urge to offer myself for him. So I set him up on dates but it never worked…all those girls…they couldn't get through him…his mind and soul…and especially his heart…they all belong to you. And so on December nine years ago, I offered myself to help him heal…at the same time wanting to spite you for what you have done. I mean, you and him had a great deal going on and you ruined it. You ruined it with the letter – "

Rukia stood up. "I am sick and tired about that damn letter! There was no letter for heaven's sake!" Rukia wanted to scream, wanting to curse whoever sent that letter to ruin her relationship with Ulquiorra.

Orihime decided that hearing it from Rukia rather than their friends was different. She could feel the shock ripple through her as she stared at her friend, knowing in her heart that Rukia was telling the truth – screaming it in front of her face in fact.

"Tell me Orihime, did you ever take the moment to confirm it with me before going for my man?" Rukia asked in a detached voice. "Or did you simply believe it without question?" she moved around the table and went behind Orihime's back, her own back turned on the buxom as she stared outside. "Or…did you send the letter?"

The accusation was clear in her voice and Orihime tilted her heard to give her friend a horrified look. Then it was replaced with pain. "What – how can you think I would do that?" she asked, remembering how Renji had implied she might have done it – sending that letter.

Rukia met her gaze with mockery. "I don't know. You tell me," she said bitingly. "You love him. You'll do everything to have him at first chance."

Standing in anger, Orihime's hands flew towards Rukia's who was caught unguarded and both stared at each other in horror. Orihime could feel her body trembling in anger.

"How could you ever think the worst of me?" she asked, hurt by Rukia's accusation. "I knew I took him from you when he was feeling empty and lost after that damn letter. But I would never be the one to destroy such a wonderful relationship."

Feeling her cheek, Rukia's eyes sharpened. "And didn't you just do it by offering yourself to be his girl?" she spat. "And don't even try for a second slap, I won't be so forgiving," she warned. "Like I have said, you jumped at the very first opportunity that came so what made you think I wouldn't think the worse of you?"

The question rendered Orihime speechless before she sat down weakly. Then she rubbed her face if only to try holding back the tears. "Even though I love him, I wouldn't be so bad to even try to be the one issuing that letter. I love him too much to see him hurt," she said softly.

"So did you simply come here to talk about the past which does not interest me anymore?" Rukia changed the subject impassively. "You've heard my part. I've heard yours. There's no point talking about it. The fact remains that you, my best friend supposedly, betrayed me."

Orihime closed her eyes. "I understand…" she opened them once more when she thought of why she came here. "But I did not come here simply to talk about the past. You've hurt him again," she said. "And I don't know if you plan hurting all of us despite showing politeness."

Rukia snorted, trying to ignore the image that flashed her mind. It was his eyes a while ago. "Your point?" she asked.

"Stop hurting him! Okay, fine, it wasn't you who sent that letter that broke his heart but after what he is trying to do now, you still hurt him. How much does he have to pay for that simple mistake that we believed that letter, that we lacked faith in you?"

"You know," Rukia started in the same tone. "When I stepped foot in here, it was purely for business reasons and so what made you think I plan on hurting you all? It's enough and it satisfies me to know that you guys were at the wrong…I am not a vengeful vixen, Inoue. I do things only if it benefits me and tell me, what would I gain by hurting him?"

Orihime couldn't answer the question so she kept her mouth shut. Rukia returned to her chair and leaned on the swivel chair, studying the buxom who was now at a loss for words. "Now, if we are done talking, help yourself out, I am a busy woman so I couldn't accompany you outside." She reached for the documents laid on the table before she finally focused her eyes on those, not bothering to even give the buxom a single glance anymore.

The other woman felt the silent message that she gets out and thus she stood. "I love him until now…but I think you have to know that he never was able to give himself to me like he did to you. Even within those nine years, it had always been you. And perhaps that's the reason why our relationship never worked. And if it satisfies you even more, I was just a rebound. And if you hurt him now, then I guess you're a fool despite being intelligent. Have a good day."

With that, Orihime strolled out, leaving Rukia finally staring at the door that was already closed. She felt that twin jolts of guilt. And inside, she knew that Orihime had won their argument. For the first time, Orihime had the last words against Rukia and the latter could only feel nothing.

.

.

.

"I want all the blueprints submitted today," Ulquiorra ordered as Cirucci listened, wondering why her boss had just gone cold.

"Anything else sir?" she asked as she listed everything down.

He nodded. "Yes. Send Magera to work with the renovation of Aizen's properties. Tell him to oversee it and put him in charge. He will work with her," he said in reference to Rukia.

"Yes sir."

"That's all," he said in a dismal tone. When Cirucci was about to close the door, he spoke once more. "All my appointments will be taken over by Magera."

The statement surprised her. "Sir?"

"I'll be accepting the offer of Seiretei Inc., to oversee their project abroad. I've been delaying it for months now."

Cirucci knew something about him had changed but she couldn't tell what. "If you don't mind me asking sir...what made you accept the deal?"

"Circumstances," he answered impassively. "I'll be leaving tonight and no one is to know where I'll be going."

"Even your friends sir?" she asked, more puzzled than ever.

"Especially them," he said. He needed to get away for a while. He needed to reevaluate his life before and now. He knew he had promised Rukia to be always by her side and he will not renege that. At the same time though, he needed to learn how to move on first. She could only offer them friendship and nothing more. He felt that. But he will not easily give her up.

However, he needed to get away first. To think things through. And if he is very sure, then he could come back.

"How long will you be gone sir?" she asked once more.

"indefinite. It could take months or probably years."

She nodded and finally closed the door.

.

.

.

Rukia raised her brow at the unknown man who was strolling towards her, a blueprint tucked in his armpit as he whistled softly. She frowned and glanced at her watch. Ulquiorra is late. She needed to talk to him about some changes with the initial plan he had with Starrk. It was to reduce the cost of the construction.

"Miss Kuchiki?" the stranger asked when he finally stood in front of her.

Rukia nodded. "Yes. How may I help you? I believe I haven't seen you around," she said.

"I'm sent by the boss to take over his position," he answered. "So if you have anything to discuss with him, I'll be the one you're to talk to."

Confused, Rukia stared at him. "Why?"

Said man shrugged. "I was put in charge of his men. The boss did not give any details as to why but simply had me come here. I'm Wonderweiss Magera."

Rukia nodded, still confused. "Where is he?" she asked, more of curiosity.

He shrugged once more. "No idea ma'am. I mostly take in charge when he had some places to go."

Nodding once more, she asked. "And how long will you be in charge?"

A shrug again. "Indefinite. If you are having doubts, you can ask his secretary. Cirucci would be able to help. If you don't mind, I'd like to start with my work," he said and Rukia nodded absentmindedly.

.

.

.

He shook hands with the old man. "Mr. Schiffer," he said in his aged voice. "I'm glad you finally took the offer."

"It seemed a good opportunity for the business sir," he answered.

"Indeed. As you very well know, Seiretei is one of the largest and most successful corporations globally. It would help your company's name even more."

Amused at the man's statement, he nodded. "Indeed sir."

Not a few moments later, some of the board of directors entered. Introductions were made before they have finally started to discuss everything needed. It took an hour of deliberation before they finally agreed to give Ulquiorra the full control of the construction of the building.

He was starting to wonder where he would live for a few months when a kind woman, one of the directors approached him with her serene smile. "Do you have a place to stay?" she asked out of concern.

He shrugged. "I think I can manage to find one."

She nodded. "I know of a place that rents a rather big house. Compared to staying in a hotel, I think that would be more convenient for you."

He studied her and wondered why she was being kind. "Her name is Tia Harribel. You can always ask about her around. She lives near the house on lease. You can negotiate with her and there wouldn't be a problem with the servants. She can provide you one."

He nodded, weighing the offer. "Thank you very much for the offer, Miss Unohana. It would save me time booking for a hotel room."

She smiled. "It isn't anything much."

.

.

.

She was started to get frustrated. It had been over a week since Aleister arrived and was sent back to finish his tutoring studies. It had also been a week since Ulquiorra had gone somewhere and the woman is finally getting frustrated. Sure, she had nothing against Wonderweiss for the man is intelligent and they both had already arrived with an agreement to cut some costs which are unnecessary as was first planned. Rukia had decided that adding another wing to the building would not be necessary for the moment and they would only have to focus on the renovation of the old building.

"Hey, Rukia," Renji greeted as he strolled inside her office, Ishida following him a frown, disliking the fact that the redhead just walked in like he belonged in the place.

"What is it?" she asked, a frown marring her beautiful face while she crumpled another paper and threw it in the waste can.

"Uh, Nel is at the car waiting. She was wondering if you'd like to come with us for a short break. Ichigo had gone to ask Ulquiorra as well seeing as we never saw a glimpse of him the past few days," he said, finally comfortable at mentioning Ulquiorra's name in front of her.

Her face darkened at the mention of the name. "Tell Ichigo in case he finds him that I needed to talk to him," she hissed.

"Uh, Rukia?" Renji asked with uncertainty. "Is something wrong?" he asked again.

She finally raised her head. "Nothing is wrong," she mumbled, chiding herself for snapping at him. After all, even she could not understand why she's getting mad. Perhaps it is because she had wanted to talk to him – to assuage her guilt by hurting him. Orihime's words had stuck into her mind.

He nodded though not really buying her statement. "So…let's go?" he asked.

She shook her head. She had been aware of her friends' effort to always drag her with them wherever they go and though she appreciated it, she doubted if her mood will actually let them.

"I'm sorry to decline but I have to rush things here. I only have a month left before I formally return," she answered casually and failed to notice how Renji suddenly paled. In the end, she really would go…

Slowly, he nodded. He needed to think of a plan to make her stay for a while.

.

.

.

Hands tucked in the pocket of his coat, Ulquiorra strolled the park from the construction site, trying to enjoy the November cold. Working with the Seiretei indeed proved useful for him in many ways he could imagine. At the same time, it was a challenge to meet up with their expectations.

In the few weeks that he started working in London, he was able to at least not think about her that much. He was too focused with work that he seldom thought about her. And of the nine years in between.

He was about to leave the park when he heard someone call out. Not sure if it was him, he continued but the small voice called once more, making him stop to look around only to find, to his shock, the boy whom Rukia claimed as her son.

"I knew it!" the boy said in glee as he punched the air. "You also live here, Ulquiorra?" he asked.

Said man was silent for a while before he finally answered. "No. I'm here for work. It's good to see you again, kid," he said and the boy rubbed his nose in apparent annoyance at how he was called.

"I'm not a kid," he said seriously which took Ulquiorra by surprise once more at the shift of his mood. Seriously, that was just like the trait of her mother.

"Sure you are," he answered.

His eyes were suddenly fierce as he met Ulquiorra's eyes. And at that moment, the man knew that the boy is living a vague childhood. He could act like a kid but will never be allowed to be treated like one. That much he could deduce.

"I am a Kuchiki and a Kuchiki does not have time to be a child," he said fiercely and the statement horrified the man as he stared at the boy who looked just so much like Rukia that it pained him even more.

He searched for the words to say but could not find any. "How old are you?"

He wrinkled his nose, taken aback by the question. "Eight."

He drew a sharp breath. "So young and yet you speak like a grown-up…tell me Aleister," he decided to use the name, glad that he remembered it. "…why are you here?"

The seriousness faded and his face brightened. "I live here, didn't mom tell you?"

"You…live here?" he repeated, puzzled as to why he lives here when Rukia lives in America. He bent down a little.

He nodded, not noticing his confused expression. "Yes. Mom visits me twice a week or more if she could find time," he said, masking his disappointment with a bright tone. "Grandpa said that she had lots to do. And grandpa said that I have lots to learn."

"You live with him?"

His face clouded a moment before he shook his head slowly. "He went away. Nine months ago. Say, how long will you stay here?"

"It depends."

Before he could talk, a voice interrupted him. "There you are," a harsh tone spoke and Ulquiorra straightened to see an old man with a cane. He was studying both of them carefully before he went towards the boy. "How many times do I have to tell you that a true noble doesn't just go around talking to strangers," he reprimanded and held his arm. "Come along now. Your tutor is waiting for you."

The boy turned to Ulquiorra who was quietly observing. "Ulquiorra, come to our house – "

"Aleister," the old man's voice cut in once more. The boy took the message and nodded.

"I live a few blocks from here, you're welcome to visit any time," Ulquiorra ignored the old man's presence and stared at the boy, issuing the invitation. There is something wrong here. They were robbing him of his childhood which isn't supposed to be the case.

Surprised at the offer, Aleister stared at him with open and honest surprise before he grinned. "Yes sure."

Ulquiorra nodded. "I'll see you around then." He gave the boy a meaningful glance before turning on his heel. A puzzle is starting to form in his mind and he intended to find that out. Perhaps through this boy, he could have the unanswered questions he needed.

And he walked away, leaving the old man watching skeptically before he turned to the boy. "You really ought to learn to obey us," he said reproachfully. "Your grandfather told you that many times. Now, let's go."

Being a charming boy, Aleister only grinned and the old man sighed wearily, knowing he could never get angry with him. The boy is just starting to act like a real child. "Barragan, we'll go visit him right?" he asked hopefully.

"If permitted. Now stop pestering me and just walk."

.

.

.

_Satomika, buchielle, Echo Uchiha, Kittens Hellfire, ninjabunnyoverlord, Rukes, onlyluna, AnimeFanx3, HopelessRomantic31, a girl who comes here everyday…._many thanks…I apologize if I can't respond to your reviews individually…hopefully, I get the time to do so.


	13. Chapter 13

Standard disclaimer applies.

.

.

Ulquiorra watched the boy across him as he ate voraciously. It had been days past since he came here to get away, to reevaluate his life with and without Rukia. Three days after accidentally meeting the boy, he was surprised to find him once more – knocking at his door early in the morning, with only a thin jacket against the cold wind. Since then, Aleister had made it a habit to visit him.

"I'm sure Barragan would rant when I get home," he said while munching on his food. He shrugged carelessly then raised his head to look at him. "Hey, Ulquiorra, how come you're here?"

"I've got some work here, kid," he answered with a frown, as he studied the kid.

As he already expected, the boy frowned back at him, the eager look from his face was replaced with a seriousness not fitting for a boy his age. "I told you I am not a kid."

"But you are a kid," the man pointed out, his left brow arching.

Aleister shook his head. "That maybe but I refused being called a kid," he said, his tone already adapting the seriousness. "Ginrei-sama said that a noble like me should learn to act so mature at a young age – especially when I have big responsibilities when I grow up."

From the information he already gathered, Ginrei Kuchiki was an uptight man and that he strictly abide by the traditional rules of nobility and etc. It baffled him to see how it had affected a charming boy. A few hours spent with this child and Ulquiorra can already say he is indeed charming.

"While I understand that nobles have great responsibilities, I don't see any reason why it would rob you of your supposed to be childhood," he pointed out and leaned towards the boy who blinked at him in surprise because this was probably the first time someone had questioned his way of growing up. "Your mother grew up enjoying her childhood in Japan."

Aleister set his fork down and leaned on his chair. Then he grinned. "Tell me about mom's childhood. She never said anything about it."

Ulquiorra glanced at his watch. "I'd love to but I don't think we have enough time, kid – "

"I told you not to call me a kid," Aleister interrupted in an annoyed voice that Ulquiorra is familiar with. Why, that was just how his mother talks when annoyed.

" – but I promise to tell you about it one of these days," he continued, as though he was not just interrupted by the boy. "What do you say about that?"

He looked at him with apparent disappointment. "You're leaving already?" he asked, even his voice was laced with disappointment.

"I have to meet with some clients in an hour," he said and reached for the boy's head and ruffled his hair. "You also have to return to your house."

Aleister let himself feel Ulquiorra's hand on his head and Ulquiorra let his touch linger a little upon seeing the longing look. "It's boring there and it only gets lively when mom visits me which rarely happens. She is always busy with lots of stuffs that Barragan would not tell me about."

"She rarely comes here?" there was a tinge of surprise in his voice.

A nod followed. "Yes. Ginrei-sama said that it is necessary. Uncle Byakuya grew up this way too. Barragan told me because he was the one who looked after him."

There was a sudden anger rising inside Ulquiorra just hearing the logic of one named Ginrei Kuchiki. Was it right to rob a child of his childhood just because he is a noble supposed to be trained with great responsibilities? "Kid," he ignored the protesting look. "How about I bring you home for a while then I would come fetch you later?"

"Seriously?" he asked, immediately overjoyed.

"Yes. If you promise me a few things and no questions asked."

"Ok."

"First, never mention to your mother that you met me here."

"But why?"

"No questions, remember?" he pointed out with hidden amusement especially when the boy suddenly wrinkled his nose childishly.

"That's unfair," the boy groused.

"Life is not always fair," he said casually. "Remember that. It never is."

Aleister nodded, taking the lesson to heart. He decided he likes this man. Even when he first met him in Japan.

"Second, you always tell your guardian your whereabouts to avoid making your mother worry."

"But – "

"If he disapproves of your actions, then use your charm. Your mom learned a thing or two from Kurosaki and Abarai when we were younger."

His interest was immediately piqued. "Who are they?"

He stood up already and the boy did as well. "They are people close to your mom."

When they were outside the restaurant, Aleister looked up and studied the man beside him. He let a dragged silence pass before he asked. "Do you like my mom, Ulquiorra?" he asked out of curiosity and the question made the man look at him with fashioned amusement.

"I wonder if that was your mom's intelligence you got there," he mused and cleared his throat. "She is someone I hold dear."

"I like you. I really, really like you," he admitted openly, making Ulquiorra look at him with an unusual gentle look. He held the boy's head as they walked.

"I feel honored."

Then the boy turned around so he could face Ulquiorra as he walked backwards, a grin splitting on his face while his hands were behind his back. Ulquiorra continued walking, his green eyes giving the boy a questioning look. "Then if you don't like someone else, marry my mom. I'd like to have someone like you as a father."

It was thanks to his controlled emotions and expressions that Ulquiorra still maintained a calm demeanor while he stared at the kid. For a boy to declare something like that, it made Ulquiorra's heart swell. What a smart kid.

When he did not answer, Aleister stopped walking. "Do you…like someone else?"

The raven haired shook his head. "No. I could not give what you are asking," he answered in a gentler tone. "Much as I want to. Your mom - "

"She likes someone then?"

The idea annoys him but Ulquiorra still shrugged. "I don't know. I certainly hope she doesn't." he stopped for a moment. "Boy, there are still many questions I'd like your mother to answer for me and until then, I cannot give what you are asking from me. But if it makes you feel any better, she is special – very, very special to me."

His remark brightened the boy's face as he squealed. "Then, if I make her answer all your – "

"No. that's something between the two of us," he said and looked around. "Come along now, I will fetch you later and then you can tell me about yourself while I tell you about your mom. Fair enough?"

The boy stopped and held out his pinky finger. "…"

"Then let's seal the deal this way," Aleister said childishly. Indulging him, Ulquiorra held out his pinky as well then accepted the proposal to seal the deal. So much for being a man eh?

.

.

.

Rukia raked his hair and reined her temper as she finished her talk with one of her clients. She stood up and shook his hand. "I'll see how we can deal with it," she said impassively and the men left with his briefcase already. Not a few moments later, Hinamori entered.

"A minute with you?" she asked for a permission which Rukia affirmed with a grunt as she motioned her hand for Hinamori to sit down.

"What is it?"

Hinamori placed a small folder on the table. "We needed your approval for the purchase of those materials. We had already deliberated over this matter yesterday and it only takes your approval."

"Isn't this the purchasing manager's responsibility?"

Hinamori nodded. "Yes, however, we are releasing a fairly big amount of money here and decided to seek your approval over the matter. Ishida had already asked your partners from the Vizards company to do the same thing."

Trusting Hinamori's judgment, Rukia signed the paper as requested and handed them back to the woman. "If you don't mind, I'd like you to secure me of the company's budgetary report for the next few months. Although I left everything to Ishida, I still wanted to make sure everything is in order before I decided to go back."

"Yes ma'am."

Rukia nodded as Hinamori stood up and walked towards the door. Then she remembered something and looked back. "How is it going with Aizen's properties?"

"The renovation of the school is going smoothly as planned. I left Magera to take care of that."

"Magera? I thought you were working with – "

"That man had left without a word a few days ago," Rukia answered bitingly, being reminded of Ulquiorra being gone for unknown reasons and only his secretary knew where which she refused to tell to anyone else as was ordered by him.

"Oh. Gotta go then."

She was gone the next minute and Rukia was left mulling over things. For some reasons, she felt like she had something to do with the man suddenly going away indefinitely. She hurt him, she knew that. That pained look reflected in his eyes even for just a miniscule time damned Rukia and she needed to apologize to assuage the guilt feeling.

She almost jumped in surprise when her phone rang. Annoyed, she took the call. "What is it?" she growled.

"Despite the nine years, you are still untamed, young lady," the cool voice said in disapproval and Rukia immediately toned down her voice.

"Barragan," she said in a hiss. "What do you want?"

"I called to inform you that your son had been misbehaving since his return from Japan and since he met a man I am yet to find out who," he said, clearly displeased that his charge had been outwitting him the past few days.

Not to further the argument, she asked for her son. "Can I talk to him?"

"No because he was gone the moment I turned my back from him. He had been skipping his tutorial lessons already. I simply want to inform you so that you would be aware of this."

Rukia bunched her fist. That is all she could do. She still felt powerless to exert her damn right over her child. Even when her grandfather died, he made sure that her son would grow up like Byakuya – that was what he managed to gather about Byakuya's childhood.

"Listen to what I have to say Barragan – Ginrei-sama may have given you full power over my child but it doesn't mean I will always let you do things your way. I am Aleister's mother and I have every right to take my child."

The old man grunted. "Not in a few years as was left in your grandfather's will and there is no one who will contest that. Ginrei is not as bad as you think, you know. He had given an alternative for you. If you marry and he is someone of my liking, then the custody of the child will be passed to you. If I disapprove of the guy, then you will have to wait for a few years until he is of age. Your grandfather made sure of everything."

"And that is why I hate you both for your manipulative schemes," Rukia spat. "If it isn't a sin, I would have wished that you follow him." Then she slammed the receiver down in anger. She was in that state when Ichigo barged in.

"Whoa – if looks could kill," he mused at the dark look from her face. "Are you alright?" he asked gently.

"No."

Ichigo walked towards her then held her face like he always did before. "Yeah, I thought so. What got you so vexed?"

Rukia slapped his hand away. "I don't think I am obliged to tell you," she answered bitingly and rubbed her temple. "I am not in the mood right now, Ichigo, so what do you want?" she asked.

"The group is outside. I am here to drag your ass out for a break. You have been brooding here the past few days. Honestly, you are starting to act just like Ulquiorra." He stopped and glanced at her to gauge her reaction but unlike the first time, she simply grunted though he did not fail to notice how her brow twitched a little. "Speaking of which, we haven't seen him since then. Do you reckon – "

"I am not his babysitter so I don't know where he is, why he is gone etc," she cut him off and stood up. She might as well indulge the guy or he will continue badgering her for the whole afternoon. "I don't want my time wasted for unnecessary stuffs but just for today, I will indulge you." She walked towards the door while Ichigo blinked before he followed.

.

.

.

He was standing outside the mansion, casually leaning beside the gate with both hands in his pocket as he patiently waited for the boy to come out. This had become their fourth meeting already and he is honestly surprised of himself wanting the boy's company. Perhaps it had something to do with his charming and jovial attitude which reminded him very much of young Rukia.

His mobile rang. He made it a point to ignore his friends' call for the past few days that they were trying to reach him. He doesn't want to be nagged by their endless questions which he knew would always follow.

However, he took the call which came from someone else. "Jiruga."

"Heh. Always the usual. The group wants ta hang out an' they were wondering if ya'd like ta come along."

"I will have to decline. I am not in Japan right now."

"Oh? Then that probably explains why I saw yer group of friends hanging out without yer presence. I saw them at a nearby restaurant. There's this new chic with them – she looked real hot though small for my taste."

Ulquiorra had a feeling he knew who he is referring to but did not speak and listened further. Nnoitra is a biker in the street which he had met in the yesteryears and joined their group temporarily. He had managed to help them out from time to time.

"Still, I was wondering if you could hook me up with her if you know her – ya kno', small, black hair and from what I heard – her name is Rukia. That is of course if she isn't hooked up with your orange haired friend."

Ulquiorra glanced at the mansion once more. "First, that woman is off limits."

"The hell?"

"She _was_ my woman and I intend to make her mine again, Jiruga," he said in warning though the man from the end of the line was fast enough to catch up to his meaning.

"But I thought your woman is the buxom?"

"Was."

Nnoitra cackled at the thought that Ulquiorra can have two hot women despite how he is always impassive about lots of things. "You're one lucky bastard."

"Hm."

"So when do you plan coming home?"

"I don't know. I'll tip you off when I plan to. Got to hang up now, the kid is already running towards here," he said and turned the mobile off before Nnoitra could ask further questions.

"Ulquiorra!"

He waited for the nine year-old boy then ruffled his hair affectionately. "Have you properly asked for permission?" he asked.

"I see you were teaching him proper manners," an aged voice said as he appeared in front of them. Ulquiorra raised his head to meet his eyes.

"I think he already has proper manners."

"I will allow him to go out with you today only to avoid causing some trouble. But let me warn you that you and him cannot do as you please. May I have your name?"

Ulquiorra straightened and frowned at the man. "Ulquiorra Schiffer and let me tell you that your silent threat will not work on me." He looked at the boy who was looking up at them with confusion. "Let's go Aleister."

Barragan watched them go, astounded over the fact that a stranger had just talked back at him – him who was highly recognized in the society. Then he frowned. He wondered where he had seen the man's face but he was pretty sure he looked rather familiar. Even his name sounded familiar in his ears and he had to wonder where he heard it before.

.

.

.

Kinda short but it will have to make do. Big thanks to _kejora, buchielle, Reiha No Arashi, xLightningx, Echo Uchiha, AnimeFanx3, satomika, onlyluna and a girl who comes here everyday. _Thanks also to those who read this, who added it to their favorite and alert list.


	14. Chapter 14

Standard disclaimer applies.

.

.

.

Three months later…

"She certainly has gone loose."

The statement came from the white-haired lawyer who was leaning on his chair as he watched along with the rest of the guys including Orihime, their other friends dancing in the middle amidst the loud noise. Although the awkwardness is evident and is felt by the rest, they somehow knew that Orihime and Rukia were trying to bridge the gap between them. Or at least Orihime is doing her best to bridge the gap since Rukia is still so distant from her.

"I wonder when was the last time we saw her going wild," Renji mused, his eyes sparkling in amusement upon seeing his friend relaxing and knowing they managed to make her stay in Japan for three months without Rukia scampering back to America. "It was too long."

"That was during her seventeenth birthday," Ichigo supplied as he glanced at his friend with a worried look. Then he sighed. "I think she needed this to relax a little."

Hitsugaya face palmed at his friend's inability to understand something though it wasn't him who spoke but Grimmjaw instead. "You seem to have forgotten that Ulquiorra almost beat the crap out of ya because of this. It was your idea then and it still is your idea now."

Ichigo glared at his friend. "You also seem to have forgotten that I also know her as much as Ulquiorra did and I can tell that she's having a problem she doesn't wish to share with anyone else and the only way for me to help her is to let her loosen a bit. Besides, Ulquiorra is no longer her man."

Grimmjaw snickered as he pointed his finger towards Rukia's direction. "You still have feelings for her?" he mocked then shook his head. "You're pitiful. Rukia does not even give a damn about your feelings."

Expectedly, Ichigo stood up, causing his chair to fall down as he grabbed Grimmjaw's collar. "Why do you still hate her?"

The cooler of the two one, Grimmjaw slapped his hand away. "I do not hate her."

"Then stop being so hostile!"

"Do we have to fight because of her?" Orihime asked quietly before she sighed. She must admit, this is one thing she envied from Rukia. She's well-loved. She had so many people loving and cherishing her. Yet she doesn't understand why Rukia has to hold back, why she has to treat them with reservation.

Hitsugaya stood up and drank his remaining drink. "I'm off then. I've got to fetch my fiancé from the station."

Before anyone could stop him, he was already gone. Grimmjaw gave Ichigo a glance before he stood up as well. "I'm going. I've someone to see." He whirled then stopped without looking back once more. "Kurosaki, I knew I went overboard the first time we saw her in nine years but that's in the past. It's not like I hate her. More like I don't know which is the real her now. She's full of many faces and if you say that you know her well, then you must know that as well."

Ichigo was left watching Grimmjaw's back in confusion. He was taken from his stupor when Renji spoke. "You and Grimmjaw had been in each other's throat eh? But really, we have to take her home now. You know how she could get wild when she's too drunk. She cannot handle too much alcohol."

The orange-head nodded and stood up to go to her when he spotted Neliel and Rangiku guiding Rukia back to their table. Judging by how she moved, she is already in her drunken state. Immediately, he walked towards them to offer some help but Rukia slapped his hand away.

"I'm fine," she said in a voice that belonged to someone drunk. "I don't want any help from anybody."

"But Rukia, you really have to sit down," Neliel insisted and pushed her down to the couch across Orihime. The petite woman slouched on the couch a little before pressing her fingers to her eyes. She really is drunk.

"Damn it, you're really something when drunk," Renji mused and offered a cup of hot water which he managed to request from the waiter a little earlier. "Here, have some of this."

She ignored the offer and leaned on the couch as she closed her eyes. "Rukia?" Orihime asked worriedly which prompted the petite woman to open her eyes and stare at the one across her. Before she could say something she might regret, Rukia forced herself up, her movements swayed as she walked away from the table and intent on going home on her own.

"Hey Rukia!" Ichigo followed after her while Nel gave Orihime an apologetic look.

Orihime smiled back with bitterness. "I can put up with it," she said in a soft voice. "I guess you guys want the old group to be back judging on how much you tried to invite her everywhere we go."

Matsumoto sat down beside Renji and gave her a speculative look. "Don't you want things to be back to normal?"

The auburn-haired forced a smile. "Of course I do but still…" she trailed off, not really knowing what to say at the very least. She supposed she was feeling jealous once again that everyone is trying his best to cheer Rukia up since she had been brooding the last three months, always not in the mood and always grumpy which is very unlike her.

Neliel patted her arm gently. "Give it time, Orihime, then things will be back to normal. We only have to gain her trust."

Matsumoto nodded. "Though when it comes to that, she seems to only trust Renji, you, Ichigo and Toshirou," she pointed out with a raised brow. "I mean, she's more comfortable around you guys."

Neliel turned to her. "Doesn't that mean she's starting to warm up to all of us?" she glanced at her watch before standing up. "Oops, I really should leave as well. How about you guys?" she asked.

"I'll stay for a little while," Matsumoto said.

"Me too," Orihime seconded which earned a questioning look from Renji.

"You sure? You don't drink, remember? And you'd only be out of place since Matsumoto would surely leave you behind to catch some men," he added with a smirk towards the supermodel who smirked back.

"You're just jealous that I could get a boyfriend anytime I want to, unlike you," she countered while Renji raised his hands in mid-air and stood up.

"Right. Got to go as well," he said and left with Neliel to follow ichigo and Rukia. They were making their way out when someone grabbed Neliel's left arm.

"Hey, you're such a babe, how about staying with us for the night and leave that jerk there," he suggested which earned a growl from Renji.

Neliel tried to jerk free but the grip was too strong for her. "Let go," she demanded which made the man laugh a little before he turned to his group of friends. "She's got fire in her eyes." They laughed and Neliel once again tried to free herself as Renji held the man's hand as well.

"You can't get a woman through force," he said coldly and gripped the man's wrist as well. "Let her go."

To their surprise, Renji was pushed back by the stocky man. "Back off asshole," he snarled and Renji was about to fight back when someone grabbed him to make him stop while Neliel was suddenly pulled by the man and they were lost in the crowd.

Furious, he looked back at the one who had the guts to stop him. It was a face he vaguely recalls but the man who stopped him is quite well known around the area. His mouth split into a wide grin.

"Now, why dontcha let me do the savin'," he suggested.

Finally recalling his name, he snarled. "Jiruga!"

Said guy chuckled. "Hey glad ta kno' ya still remember me," he said and cocked his head a little, signaling his men to move around. He then left Renji without a word and the redhead debated whether to go after them or not at all. He knew Nnoitra through Ulquiorra as the two were good friends as well and had once joined their party when Ulquiorra was looking for anyone to tag along. It happened to be him. He decided to let Nnoitra do the job then, trusting the man since he knew he is decent despite his reputation. He'll have to contact Neliel later to make sure she arrived home well. On second thought, he needed to contact Ichigo.

He took out his phone and paled when he saw quite a number of missed calls coming from only one person – his fiancé, Tatsuki. "Crap! I am so doomed."

.

.

.

Neliel found herself being dragged towards the back door, towards the dark lane running in between two buildings. Immediately, fear crept through her being as her feet stopped moving. The stocky man turned to her with a leery look.

"Ya got nowhere to go now, babe," he said in a lewd voice making Neliel feel disgusted. With every ounce of her strength, she yanked back her hand from his grip and turned on her heels but yelped when he grabbed her hair. "I don't want to play it rough but if you insist on doing – "

"You bastard!" she hissed and cried out in pain when the impact of the pull landed her on her bottom while he towered over her, his men only watching. Slowly, he sat on his knees as his fingers started making some move from her legs upwards. Neliel shivered in fear and her feet moved to kick him away but he slapped her face as he already anticipated that move.

"I can do you here you know," he suggested in that lewd voice once again while his men cackled. True to his words, he ripped her blouse and Neliel shrieked in fear and anger. Her hands searched for anything she could use against him but to her horror, she found nothing but pure dust.

"My, my, ya certainly kno' 'ow ta charm a lady, Yammy," a voice interrupted the fun when there was a loud cackling from near them. Neliel does not know if she's saved or what. Yammy growled at the sight of Nnoitra Jiruga leaning on the wall with his arms crossed together, a wide grin playing on his lips.

He stood up and glanced at the woman. "She's mine. I found her first," he declared while his men gulped a little, already recognizing the king of the streets.

"Hoo?" Nnoitra quirked a brow. "Ya dare do something disgusting on mah turf." He leaned away and started walking towards Yammy who remained where he stood. Jiruga pulled the woman up and pushed her behind his back. "Either ya back out or we end up in bloodshed. You can choose." To accentuate his point, his men appeared from every direction, guns pointed at them.

Yammy raised his hands, knowing when to retreat. "I'll get you for this."

"Yer welcome ta try," Nnoitra grinned manically as he watched the small group walk away before he turned to Neliel who was now busy covering her upper torso with only her arms. Shock was still evident in her face. He scratched his head and wondered why he volunteered to save this woman. Ah yes, she's Ulquiorra's friend and he'd be damned to let that filthy hands of Yammy touch someone as delicate as her. He involuntary smirked which made Neliel, who looked at him in time, to step back. Noticing the quick fear, he spoke.

"I ain't goona do anythin' stupid, woman," he growled. "Tch. It would be a hassle if Ulquiorra would learn I let his friend be harmed."

The name mentioned made Neliel look at him in surprise. "You know him?" she asked.

He shrugged as he took off his jacket. "Wear this one."

Reluctant, Neliel wore it over her body and bowed a little. "Thank you."

"Don't bother." He gave her a quick study and whistled. She's a beauty alright, a head-turner and he is not surprised if even Yammy who had no taste for women would suddenly feel attracted to her. "Want me ta ride ya home?"

She shook her head immediately which made him raise his brow towards her but shrugged afterwards. "Ah, take care then," he said gruffly and walked passed her only to feel her fingers on her arms. To his surprise, she was trembling, and her hand is cold. Must be from fear. Not knowing what she really wanted to say, he glanced at her but her head was bowed. "I see. I'll ride ya home," he said and turned to one of his men. "Go get mah bike."

.

.

.

At the same moment, Rukia was trying to walk straight while holding to the wall for support. Ichigo was chasing after her in worry.

"Rukia!"

"Stay away," she yelled without looking back. "I can manage on my own."

"Look, I really can't put up with your stubbornness right now, what woman in her right mind would go home on her own, drunk and no care in the world?" he growled and grabbed her arm but she jerked free.

"I said stay away!" she hissed and swayed once more, making her stop to gather her bearings before she started taking steps again.

Annoyed, Ichigo tried once more. "What is it? Why can't you open up anymore!"

The question made her stop in shock and slowly turned to look at him. Ichigo was frustratingly raking his hair while bunching his fist. "I-Ichigo?"

He scoffed. "Hah! I am surprised you still know my name! what has got into you, midget? You've been like this the past three months. You're withdrawing further back."

Confused and angry for being confused, Rukia limply fell on her knees, making Ichigo run to her in worry. "Hey, Rukia."

Closing her eyes, she gave out a bitter smile as she leaned on the building, thankful that there are less people roaming in this hour. She sighed in defeat. Her walls had totally crumbled the moment she set foot in Japan and she knew there is no way in rebuilding it. "I'm alright," she whispered softly as she hugged her knees together.

"Ru – " he cursed when his damn mobile rang at the wrong moment. It was a call from Renji. "What is it?" he growled after answering the call.

"I need your help. Some guys had taken Neliel and although Nnoitra had volunteered to save her, I'm not sure I can sit well here and leave her fate to that guy."

"Who's Nnoitra?" Ichigo asked, worried that Neliel was in harm's way all of a sudden. He turned to Rukia whose head was now on her knees. "And where the hell are you? I'll be coming over." He doesn't want to leave Rukia here but if he does not help Renji, Neliel might be in danger. Renji answered his question and Ichigo ended the call before sitting on his heels so he could be at the same level as Rukia. Carefully, he reached for her head and gently held her there for a moment. "I have all the time to listen to it, Rukia, after I come back. I've got to help Neliel. Do not leave here okay? We'll be back shortly."

His statement did not register in her mind and she only nodded. Ichigo pushed himself up and went to see his friend.

Rukia pitied herself as she sat there, her face hidden from view as she hugged her knees together and leaned her head on them. She was known as the Ice Maiden of the Kuchiki Enterprise and many always believed that she's a person with a difficult wall to raze down. She was known as the intelligent scion of said company and had garnered lots of awards here and there. In the business world, she was known as the woman with no feelings at all, always cool, always reserved.

Yet back in Japan, the walls that she carefully built around herself slowly gave way and now she was left suddenly vulnerable at the most inopportune time. All thanks to the sudden disappearance of Ulquiorra who left her being eaten with guilt, and all thanks to Barragan as well for always calling her and reminding her that she's still powerless against her grandfather even when said grandfather was already dead for a year.

And she would admit it now – she needed to talk with Ulquiorra – to lessen her burden before she would go mad. It would be the least she could do to him. If only that guy would come back from god knows where. God, with so many things unresolved between the two of them, she doesn't know where to start.

"What in God's name do you think you're doing there?"

Her head immediately shot up at the voice – a voice held with quiet anger. To her shock, the man she was just thinking about was standing in front of her, his green eyes flashing her a look of disapproval. He was leaning on his car. When did a car stop in front of her? Was she seriously so lost in thought that she has not heard it?

Pushing herself up, she managed to stand up while gaining support from the wall behind her. To Ulquiorra's surprise, she gave a smile – the kind of smile he had missed so much, back in the old days – that goofy smile. "Ah, Ulquiorra, I was just thinking about you," she said in a slurred voice though she made no attempt to move yet, feeling her head still spinning from her sudden movement earlier.

Three months in Europe and Ulquiorra had come back with a decision – clear and final. But that would wait later since his priority now is to get the woman home. If it wasn't for Nnoitra making the call earlier while he was on his way home and planning to rest for the whole night, he would not even know of Rukia being here. "While it sounds promising that you're thinking about me at the moment, I don't think it is still proper for a well-respected woman like yourself to be sitting there in a pitiful state. Have you no thought about what might happen to you if some dangerous guys were to take interest on you?" that was perhaps one of his few longest lines to date.

Perhaps it was the tone that made Rukia suddenly look at him before she forced herself to move towards him while swaying as she took few little steps, her right hand raising in mid-air to point at him, while her lips quirked into a bitter smile. "My, you sounded like those people I hated most. Are you also one who cares more about names and reputations first?" she asked bitingly and took another step only to trip. It happened so fast but she landed on his arms, her head on his chest as he supported her. His scent registered on her mind first.

"How many times have I told you before to never drink more than you could handle?" he asked instead, ignoring her statement. He had an idea where those words came from. After all, Aleister had said the same thing a couple of times during his interaction with the kid within the three months that he spent his time in Europe.

Appearing not to have heard him, Rukia only clutched the front of his shirt. Before she realized it, tears flowed down her cheeks and she spoke of two words before she lost consciousness right into his arms.

Ulquiorra stood frozen for a fraction of second before he gathered her in his arms quietly and led her to his car.

.

.

.

She woke up with the mother of all headaches and the sunlight blinded her, adding to her migraine. Massaging her temple, she stood up from the bed and walked towards the door before she stopped to have a good look around the room. Where is she? She tried to remember what happened last night but it was still too fuzzy for her and painful for her head so she decided to let it go.

She whistled at the luxurious house as she made her way downstairs.

Only to find him there. He was leaning on his couch, his eyes closed more in a meditative state, his sinewy legs were stretched on the glass table.

Confused, she only stood at the base of the stairs while deciding what to do.

"Tea is in the kitchen table," he spoke without opening his eyes.

Feeling awkward for unknown reasons, Rukia blinked and took a few steps towards him. He looked so haggard. "Uh – "

"Kurosaki and Abarai had been calling your phone a hundred times already since last night." The edge in his voice did not escape her ears and she gulped suddenly, being reminded of this scenario many years ago. He cracked one eye open. "I took the liberty of answering it for you after getting fed up. What are you still standing about there?" he asked when she did not move.

"I, ah," she found herself in an embarrassing situation especially when the events last night finally rushed back to her memories. She had just found him last night – looking like the pitiful person that she had truly become after going to America.

Without a word, he got to his feet and walked towards her, his right palm feeling her forehead before pulling her towards the kitchen. That was when she realized she was in a – wait, his polo? Without warning, her face flushed crimson red as she took a step back when he released her and she pulled the polo further down, intent on covering her thighs which of course went to no avail.

He arched his brow at the small action. "Set modesty aside," he spoke casually, his eyes focused on her face instead. "You smelled so bad last night and since I live alone, no one else can clean you up except me."

Swallowing hard, she forced a smile. "Thank you," she managed to say and sat down. He poured her mug with tea before he sat across her, making their situation quite awkward. Rukia had the feeling as if she's in an interrogation room.

"Migraine?" he asked when she rubbed her temple again.

"Yes. It will fade in no time," she answered and reached for the mug, tasting the tea and an involuntary smile made its way to her lips. Chamomile. Her favorite. The simple gesture that he would always do for her – it filled Rukia with so much warmth. He never forgot.

Scrutinizing her facial expressions, Ulquiorra sighed and leaned on his chair. There are many things now that he wanted to know from her.

_Help me._

She pleaded in a soft voice last night before she lost consciousness. He had an idea about what help she needed but more importantly, he was curious to know about something he found last night – that scar on her left shoulder. A scar from a bullet wound.

"What happened to your shoulder?" as expected, he went straight to the point, not delaying anything. The loss of color from her face was palpable at the unexpected question. She set her mug down and her right hand touched her shoulder. She had forgotten about that.

"Y-You s-saw it?" she stammered.

He did not answer with words but his eyes were enough telling that he saw it. For his part, he wanted to know who hurt her.

She blinked a couple of times but was unable to answer as involuntary tears escaped her eyes. Furious at the show of such emotion, she immediately wiped them away but stop at his commanding yet biting tone.

"Don't do that," he snapped. He stood up with fists clenched. "Don't push back the tears – it's a sign that you are human after all and not the working machine believed in the businessworld." He had done his research.

For nine years, Rukia was never allowed to show any kind of emotions that constitutes weaknesses. She was trained to be hard and unemotional so she was put-off that she was suddenly given the freedom to cry if she wanted to. Gasping, she covered her mouth to prevent further noise as she quietly cried, her shoulders shaking visibly.

So suddenly, the two had forgotten that they parted on a bitter note three months ago after Ulquiorra learned she had a son. She remained seated while he leaned his hips on the table quietly, allowing her to pour out. That had been one of his missions after he decided on what to do.

For fifteen minutes, the kitchen was filled with her muffled sobs. When she finally found her voice, she spoke in whisper. "I wasn't even allowed to mourn for my brother," she admitted, owing it to Ulquiorra for the heavy burden to be lifted up.

Taking that as the sign, Ulquiorra sat on the table now, his eyes urging her to continue. Rukia smiled ruefully as she unconsciously touched her scar. "Nine years ago after learning my lineage, I was immediately introduced to elite people as the heiress of the Kuchiki, taking the place of a sister I have not met since she died due to a disease." She gulped and reached for the tea once more, downed it before she proceeded. "One man found it unacceptable that he was bypassed in favor of me so he planned for my…" she couldn't find the right words to say.

"Death," he supplied quite harshly.

She nodded. "Yes, the one paid to kill me missed me by an inch." She looked at the window, outside and beyond, her eyes suddenly filled with a faraway look. "I was making my home from school when that happened. Not leaving an opportunity, they had me abducted and thankfully, someone had called my brother and without any second thought, he and Gin rushed to my aid." It was painful to talk about it but she felt that if she could tell half of the story to Ulquiorra, she may still be able to overcome this part of her past. In her subconscious, she had always wanted Ulquiorra to know. It's only now that it dawned on her so clearly.

She tore her gaze away from the window and bowed down. "They died protecting me and I was the only one able to survive. In effect, my grandfather blamed me and gave me no right to mourn for both of them."

He uttered no word as he pondered on the story. When she realized he had no intention to speak, she shifted the topic. "I'm sorry for everything."

In the end, she lost this one. She had thrown away what little pride was left of her and apologized formally. He looked at her this time, his eyes unfathomable before he stepped down and slid his hands down his pocket. Rukia fumbled for words to say but none came to mind. She refused to look at him this time and fixed her gaze on the mug.

To her utter astonishment, he pushed her head towards his abdomen and held her there protectively. Again, involuntary tears rolled down her cheeks and her hand moved to encircle his waist.

"I love you still, Rukia," he solemnly stated and bent down to kiss the top of her head. Hearing all of it made Rukia cry even harder. They remained in that position until they were interrupted by the arrival of Neliel and Nnoitra. Ulquiorra quirked his brow and gave a warning glare towards Nnoitra, his eyes telling him that he better did nothing to Neliel or he'd beat him up.

"Why dontcha let 'er wear somethin' decent?" Nnoitra suggested, his face splitting into a wide grin, totally ruining the private moment.

Before Ulquiorra could retort back, he felt Rukia's shoulder shake a little in a soft cackle as she wiped her tears and stood up, tiptoed and kissed him full on the lips. "Give me time," she whispered with plea. "Give me time to reconcile with my past, to set things straight then I'll give my all to you."

He smirked. She still doesn't know that he already knew what her problem was. Well, he could wait and let her do things her way or he could suggest a quicker alternative. Still, he decided on the former. She needed to do this. Neliel watched with a wide smile, momentarily forgetting about her trauma last night.

This is how it should be, between Rukia and Ulquiorra – sharing one's soul to each other. This would be the first time, Rukia truly chuckled since her arrival in Japan.

"Things are bound to change," she muttered to herself.

"Man, an' I thought 'e was bluffin' tellin' me she's 'is woman," she heard Nnoitra mutter to himself as he made himself comfortable in the living room. Neliel had no choice but to join him.

.

.

.

Kinda fluffy in the latter part but that's necessary. I am terribly sorry for my late updates and hopefully, this chapter isn't so bad. My thanks to _Echo Uchiha, relya Schiffer, onlyluna, kejora, phobia97 and SparklyColors._ Also thanks to those who read, who added this on their favorite and alert list.

Take care guys.


	15. Chapter 15

Note: Guys, I'm almost done with the story and hopefully you'll enjoy the remaining chapters. Next update would reveal who was truly behind the letter. I haven't forgotten about that really.

Disclaimer: Bleach ain't mine.

Contented.

That's how Rukia felt now as she sat behind the desk, reading the report from Ishida. It was a mutual understanding now – that's what she and Ulquiorra settled after she woke up in his house and confessed a little of her past. She knew she should tell him the rest but at the moment, she decided its irrelevant now. It's something minor that she does not need him to find out right away. She sighed and stared outside.

Knowing that Ulquiorra still loves her, it made Rukia stronger inside – and she's now prepared to resolve a few remaining issues starting with her son. According to her grandfather's will, Rukia can only have full custody of Aleister if he reaches the right age which is still a long way to go and Rukia could only contest that if she is to present a husband acceptable to Barragan. She slapped her forehead. She still hasn't mentioned to Ulquiorra why she needed help.

The soft knock from the door made her raise her head to see Lisa. "What is it?" she asked with a blink.

Lisa's wise not to mention that something about Rukia's aura changed. It's best to simply record it without need to tell Rukia about it.

"Invitation from the Vizards," she raised her left hand holding a small card. "Tomorrow is Hiyori's birthday they say and well, her partners decided to throw her a party. At the same time, it's treated as a welcoming party for their new partner."

Rukia nodded. "I see."

Lisa closed the door behind her and sat on the chair across Rukia. "You look different," scratch the 'not to mention' thing. She can't help but voice out this little observation.

"How so?" Rukia's brow quirked.

"There's something about you that somehow changed."

The smaller woman only smiled when her phone rang. Curious, she answered. "Rukia here." Lisa watched as Rukia's expression was turned from being surprised to being amused. "Really?" she nodded. "Patch him through."

As she waited, Lisa asked. "Who was that?"

"Aleister's private tutor aside from Barragan. She called to inform me at the sudden change in Al. said my boy is suddenly so dedicated to his studies and that she always knew he is bright but somehow…well, you know."

"His grades all went up?"

"Hm. Something like that. I wonder what made Al suddenly focus on studying. He always complained he doesn't need it and that Math is his waterloo." She raised her hand to stop Lisa from speaking when she heard Al's voice.

"Hi mom!"

"Al, I heard a great news. They say you're doing well with your studies," she said fondly.

"Of course. I got a better tutor for three months and he's way scary when I don't do what he says," he said proudly. "I like him mom."

"Eh? And does that tutor has a name to go by?" she asked.

Apparently, her son has no plan answering that because he asked another question instead. "Mom, do you like someone else?"

"Where did that come from?" she mused.

"Well, if you don't then maybe you can learn to like him. I mean, he's cool and would you believe I love him already?"

The openness surprised Rukia. Aleister had a charm alright but still…

"Al…who is he?" she whispered, thinking that she might be breaking her son's heart if she tells him she loves someone else.

There was a pause and Rukia can imagine her son having that pondering look. "But he asked me not to tell you."

"I can keep a secret too you know," she pointed out and her son chuckled. Is it just her or is he actually acting more and more like a child?

"Alright but promise not to tell him I told you okay? He said he needed answers first but I just can't help but tell you anyway because I like him for you mom and if it's not asking so much, I like him to be my dad. It's your friend, Ulquiorra."

Rukia choked. Shocked, she blinked at Lisa. Her child just talked to her like a grown-up and her guilt of not being able to provide him a good father was drowned by the fact that it was Ulquiorra he was talking about. "You met him?"

She could very well tell that he nodded his head. "Yes. He was here for work and I met him accidentally then he always came and fetch me up. Barragan does not seem to like him at first but during the past month, he, ah, he seems to warm up to him."

Not knowing how to respond, Rukia remained mute. "Mom?"

"Ah, Al, I'll call you back okay?"

"Uh, sure. Is everything – "

"Yes. Everything is fine," she hastily said to spare his son the unnecessary worry. She thought for a moment before she spoke softly. "And he's definitely one I'd like you to have as your father too." She heard him squeal like a girl. "I love you."

"Love you too mom."

"Got to go."

When the call ended, she was met with the inquisitive look coming from Lisa. She shrugged. "Send the Vizards word that I'm accepting the offer."

Lisa nodded and walked towards the door but she spoke nonetheless. "I thought I'll have you know, you look better than gloomy."

"Oh go away," Rukia shooed her with a good-natured laugh. She reached for her mobile and sent Ulquiorra a message. He didn't mention meeting her son. Then again, she didn't ask where he went for the past three months. To her surprise, he called instead.

"I can't meet you at the moment. I'm on my way to Osaka today for an a two-day conference."

"Oh."

"Is something wrong?" he asked and both felt like it was just like the yesteryears.

"Uhm, my son mentioned something…" she trailed, letting him know that she knows already.

There was a soft chuckle. "Well, kids are kids. I didn't expect you to find it sooner."

Rukia closed the folder and stood up, the mobile tucked between her left shoulder and her ear while she fumbled for something from her bag. "I don't know what you did but I am thankful."

Ulquiorra paused from the end of the line. "He reminded me of you when you were his age."

"Uh-huh, hey Ulquiorra."

"Hmm."

"You think you can make it back tomorrow?" she asked hesitantly. Sure they had a mutual understanding but she still felt awkward giving him an invitation.

"The seminar will be until tomorrow. I'll see if I can catch up. Why?"

"I thought I'll ask you to be my date tomorrow night. Vizards Co., will hold a party tomorrow and I'm not going to turn it down because I see it as an opportunity to meet some of the partners."

"On it. If I can't make it on time, I'll just see you there. Actually there is an invitation for the whole group since it also happened to be Hiyori's birthday and the woman is Toshirou's fiancée."

Rukia chuckled while she remembered that one time she met with Hiyori and learned that their lawyer is actually Toshirou. "I think she suits him," she commented. "Then I'd be hanging up now."

"Is Aleister doing well?" Rukia was not sure but he sounded like a man fond of her son. And that kind of tone was something familiar to her. He only uses that to people he cares about and she felt a lump in her throat. To think, Ulquiorra and Aleister had gotten along well without her knowledge.

"Yes. He's excited and all."

"That's how it should be. I still wonder why you allowed him to be raised by them, allowing his childhood robbed so easily." He wasn't accusing her and she knew it.

She sighed and finally sat down once more. "You wouldn't understand," her voice sounded weak.

He scoffed although that was not meant for her. "Oh I think I do. I've seen and heard enough from my stay there for three months. There is definitely something we need to talk about when I return, don't you think?"

Trust the man to always get straight to the point. "You can tell?"

"Ah. Take care okay? I'm hanging up now." With that being said, the call ended and Rukia stared at the wide space for a moment. Three months huh? He went and disappeared for three months, when he returned he's full of surprises.

.

.

.

Barragan was busy reading his newspaper in his library. Ulquiorra Schiffer. That was the name of that man who came here for three months, visiting Aleister and not a bit afraid of him. And now he knew why his name sounded so familiar.

Before he could continue with his thoughts, he heard some shouts downstairs. He brushed it off as an everyday occurrence within the house since despite how uptight he is he actually lives in a house full of lively servants. He glanced at his watch. It's only an hour before Aleister would come home from the private school he was enrolled into courtesy of that man once again. At first, he was humiliated that a 'nobody' just walks into their lives and do what he wants to do. Threats never worked on him and he doubted he could dissuade him before.

Before he realized it, he made a big change and managed to get him to enroll the boy at a private school although he still maintained his private tutoring. It's still a puzzle actually and he could not help but wonder if Ginrei permitted this had he been alive. The deceased allowed no one to get the better of him.

He felt the door opened and what he saw made him freeze.

"Long time no see, Barragan."

.

.

.

She studied herself in front of the mirror and sighed at the type of dress Lisa specifically brought to her to use for the party tonight. Apparently, before she could have the time to reprimand Lisa, the latter was already out and went to have a late shopping.

"You look wonderful," Starrk commented from the door. After Aizen's death, they continued staying at his house and even without Aizen's request, Starrk would still insist. The house was left to Starrk and the school as well. Aizen pondered over it when he was alive – if he should leave Rukia a part of his money but the woman firmly turned it down. She doesn't need anything. So what Aizen left to her was a group picture. Perhaps it was taken when they were in high school or early college. But in the picture, Byakuya looked so different – so lively. She remembered commenting on it and she remembered Aizen's comment.

_Your brother can only act like this when around us. He never had the freedom to do what he wanted to._

It was just like what happened to Rukia after Byakuya's death. She never had the freedom to choose. People in society saw her as someone privileged to have the wealth but no one knew how she felt so bound. She shook her head. That's water under the bridge now. She will not let anyone run her life anymore. With Ulquiorra, she knew she can fight the only thing she could not fight before – her grandfather's shadow.

"Thanks."

"I gather you and Ulquiorra worked something out? It's the first time I saw you so lively."

A tinge of red managed to appear on her cheeks. "Well…"

"Would you like someone to drive you there?" he asked.

"I think I can manage. I'll have to pick Lisa at the mall. Ishida and Momo should be ahead of us already since they are our representative," she reached for her bag. "I have to go."

"Have fun."

.

.

.

She hated being in the dark lane and she had all the reasons to hate it anyway. But right now, Rukia had no time for profanities. It would come later once she is sure she came out of this path…alive. There were few people and mostly they are a good distance away.

She gritted her teeth in annoyance. One moment, she was waiting at the park for Lisa while she was busy calling Love to inquire about her business there. For some reason, Love is out of reach. Then she remembered that he was in Hawaii to represent her for the annual conference that requires her presence. The next thing she knew, she was driven from the park and towards the alley. She ignored the fear that crept at her whole being simply by just being there. She needed to get away from these men. So why did she not just agree to Starrk's suggestion to have someone drive her?

Glancing from her back from time to time, Rukia walked with so much caution. She had been trying to contact Lisa, Momo and Ishida but for some reason, Lisa is out of reach, Momo's phone had been ringing but she wasn't picking it up and lastly, Ishida's phone is unattended. She really needed to get away from the place fast as she is starting to actually feel the rapid increase of her breathing as if she's going to have any heart attack any time soon.

Which might possibly happen, given her case.

She tried to call Lisa once again but she's still out of reached. She hissed. So much for relying on others. Then she froze when a group of four men appeared from the shadows, one was giving a sly smile towards her. That moment, Rukia was petrified. She realized something. These guys are not Japanese. They are foreigners.

"You can't run from us, miss," they cooed.

It was the ringing of her mobile which awakened Rukia from her momentary stupor and she reached for it while making a run for her life. She could feel her body trembling. "H-Hello?" she choked.

"Where are you?" Ulquiorra asked casually.

Her fear stopped her from thinking clearly. "I-I don't know," she muttered and panicked as she saw the men closing in. Again, she made a run, hoping she will get out from this dark path and come out at the national road.

"You don't know?" Ulquiorra asked, aghast. But he could sense something was wrong. She's stammering for one. Unless she is nervous or afraid.

"Oh God," he heard her mumble and it was her voice which alerted Ulquiorra. He immediately sought a safe place where he could talk freely. He happened to arrive at the party earlier than her. She happened to be the only one missing since the rest arrived earlier as well.

"Rukia, what's wrong? Where the hell are you?" he demanded crisply now.

He could hear some cackling from the background. "I-It's dark here…" Ulquiorra cursed inwardly.

"The heck woman, does it hurt you that much to ask help from _me_?" he demanded in anger and worry, mistaking her response.

Rukia was stunned at the way he had talked. Since the time they started working together, she had never heard him curse that way. She glanced from left to right. She had nowhere else to go. And the four men are actually sniggering at her as they blocked all the possible path of escape.

She tried to find any signs that could help her get her located at once. She ordered her feet to move once more but she was already frozen in terror…memories of the past rushing back. "N-No…stay back," she ordered weakly.

"Ohh, the beauty is actually telling us to stay back," the same man spoke once more. "What do you think guys?"

"She looked hot in that dress…hmm…I can't wait to get my hands on her…"

Rukia's teeth were chattering in fear as she listened to their words. She had already forgotten she was talking to Ulquiorra a little while ago. She was much more consumed with that same terror that got her nine years ago. And just like nine years ago, her first thought as she was faced with danger was him.

"Ulquiorra…help me," she cried, unaware she was still talking to him through her mobile. She called for him on her mind but she was unaware she had spoken it loud.

"Where in fucking hell are you, Rukia!" his voice was angrier and demanding now.

That was the last thing before the men grabbed both her hands and pinned her on the wall.

"Now, you shall but stay put while we enjoy your…how do you call it?" the man asked once more and Rukia could only be pinned there, her body numb in fear.

_You really have to at least learn to defend yourself, even just for a little bit. A miniscule time but it would still help._

She remembered those were the words of Byakuya, Gin and Aizen after they have learned of what happened to her. And for that, she was taught some techniques. Her eyes snapped. She shook her head.

She's no longer the weak Rukia like nine years ago. She does not have to depend on anyone anymore. "Let me go!" she suddenly growled with ferocity as her free legs kicked the man in front of her, taking them all by surprise. Taking that as an advantage, Rukia moved once more to free herself but the other man who was standing nearby slapped her face too hard that Rukia thought she was seeing stars. That hurts damn much.

"You bitch!" he hissed and raised his hands once more, giving Rukia another hit on the face while the others ripped her dress, revealing a portion of her breast.

"Wow," one whistled as he kneaded her breast with the back of his hands and Rukia shivered in disgust. She could feel her body weakening thanks to that two slaps. She could feel she's about to lose consciousness. And silently, she cried.

Just like last time. She was still helpless.

The men enjoyed feasting on her, by that time, what was left from Rukia were her underwear. She could only be pinned there, paralyzed in fear and desperation as the tears rolled down her cheeks. She could only cry. Just like last time. She could only shed tears for her own fate. No. She has someone now. She needed to get away from here.

She blinked the tears and was about to scream when suddenly there was a sudden flash of bright light and a group of men on motorcycles appeared. Their faces were grim yet their eyes were thirsting for blood. In the middle stood the silhouette of a man Rukia recognized so well.

"What the – who the hell are you?" the one holding Rukia's right arm barked, unafraid with the presence of the group.

The green-eyed took steps forward slowly, his footsteps heavy with anger – his eyes were reflecting bloodlust. The three men holding Rukia let her go and attacked Ulquiorra altogether. The man merely sidestepped and knocked them down in a matter of few minutes.

The last man released Rukia harshly and made a run but with the other bikers, he was immediately surrounded and beaten to a pulp.

Ulquiorra walked towards the woman on the ground. She was trembling. Dear god but she was trembling in fear, in desperation…had they been a minute late, god only knows what would have happened to her. Her arms were wrapped around her upper torso as she crouched on the corner, her head bowed and she was crying.

"Rukia…" he spoke, trying to sound calm despite the whirling emotions inside. This was the first time he had seen her broken. In all the years that they had known each other, she was always the epitome of female strength yet this time…she looked nothing but broken. Sure she could cry and all but never this broken.

Kneeling down on one knee, he held her shoulder and felt her stiffen. "It's me."

Perhaps, finally recognizing the voice, she looked up with her tear-streaked face and did the first thing that came to mind. She threw her body towards him, her fingers clutching his coat so tightly while her face was buried in his chest and he could feel her tears.

He clenched his fist before finally relaxing them, both arms wrapped around her protectively. They remained like that for a couple of minutes as he allowed the woman to gather her thoughts. "Come on, I'll get you home," he said after another pause. He stood up, pulling her with him. He glanced over his shoulder as his right hand freed himself from Rukia and caught what Nnoitra threw at him.

"It's a good thing I have this with me," he said, referring to the long-coat which the man with eyepatch threw. "At least you have to cover her up."

"Thanks," he muttered, earning a wry smirk from Nnoitra.

"Tch. It does not become you spattering that word," he said and jerked his thumb over the four men lying on the ground. "What about them?"

"Have the authorities deal with them. However, they'll have to face lawsuit from us. There is no way I will forgive what they did to her."

Nnoitra nodded. A while ago was perhaps the first time he had heard this freaking green-eyed cursing and yelling at him to search for Rukia around the town. And perhaps it was all thanks to Nnoitra's different connection and sources that he was able to locate where she is. Someone was sane enough to share that he saw a woman of Nnoitra's description looking lost on the alley a while ago.

He sighed and tossed Ulquiorra something. "You can use my bike."

Ulquiorra simply nodded and led the woman towards Nnoitra's bike. They rode in silence, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist, holding to him for dear life. She might probably never be able to forgive herself for being this weak especially in front of him. Yet she simply accepted it – that it was thanks to him she escaped unscathed.

Thirty minutes later, he stopped the motorbike in front of Starrk's house. She stepped down, both arms clutching Nnoitra's coat tightly against her. "You should get inside." He cursed at the blue mark on the left side of her face while she was looking away. She straightened her back, her eyes refusing to meet his. But he could clearly see the silent tears glistening against the light from the outpost. He'll make those damn four guys pay for this.

Swallowing, Rukia finally spoke. "Thank you so much…" she mumbled and walked passed him. Unable to control himself, Ulquiorra held her wrist and pulled her towards him, his one arm around her waist while his right was pressing her head against his chest. He could feel her crying, letting it all out.

"Don't leave yet," she pleaded.

"I won't," he assured her and led her inside as the guards gave both of them a questioning look. Starrk spotted them as he was about to ascend the stairs.

"Did something happen?" he asked worriedly and glanced at the traumatic Rukia.

"Hmm. Go to your room and change," he told the woman. "I'll get you some drink."

She nodded. "I need a bath…I feel disgusted."

Starrk and Ulquiorra watched as she walked like a zombie upstairs. He turned to Starrk. "Some people wanted to you know…" he trailed off. His mobile rang. It was from Ichigo.

"What is it?"

"Lisa is asking if you saw Rukia already. She said Momo and Ishida can't contact her. It's imperative that they needed to talk to her."

"She's at Starrk's. She looked shaken. Tell her companions to come already. I think she needed them here," he said and ended the call. He turned to Starrk who was waiting for an answer. "She's almost gang raped a while ago."

.

.

.

Thirty minutes and she still did not come down from the room so Ulquiorra let her be while he sat downstairs. There's definitely something wrong earlier. Rukia would not just stand there, right? He raised his head when the door opened and Lisa, Momo and Ishida arrived in their formal attire. One look at them and he could tell something is wrong.

"What happened?" Momo asked.

"We found her on the alley south of Vizard's company. Some men tried to do her," he spoke dangerously, remembering those men. He gave Lisa a short nod and stood up. "I'll be leaving for a while." He walked towards the door and stopped when Lisa spoke in a horrified voice.

"An…alley?" she repeated in a choked voice. Love, from Rukia's permission, was allowed to tell her some of the things which were supposed to be held as a secret between Rukia, him, Byakuya and his friends.

"Yes."

"Tell me she did not get lost in there or anything at all," Lisa demanded, wondering how Rukia ended in the alley anyway. Finding this an opportunity to ask, Ulquiorra nodded.

"I would assume that's what happened. Why? Is there something wrong about getting lost there?" he asked.

Lisa hesitated a bit. Rukia will never forgive her if she brought this up but perhaps it's what Rukia needed. Besides, her friends, especially this man, has the right to know a part of what happened to her – how she changed.

"I'll fax something to you later. I don't want to talk about it," she said instead. She turned on her heel. "Just remember this: trapped in an alley at night was her nightmare."

And she left the green-eyed looking suspicious than ever.

.

.

.

Lisa found Rukia in the tub, staring at the wall dumbfounded. Sensing her presence, she gave her a short glance before resuming her earlier line of sight. "I'm sorry. I waited for you there."

"I couldn't contact you," Rukia said calmy.

"Someone snatched my phone. Momo and Ishida were trying to reach you." She decided to put off the news she's about to deliver first. Lisa decided to take a seat, seeing this as one of those rare moments when Rukia wanted company. "He's worried about you."

Rukia closed her eyes. "I know."

Lisa decided to share her own perception of the exchange earlier. "Don't you think he deserved to know why you hated him and the rest?" Lisa suggested. Sure she is getting along well with Ulquiorra, but he deserved to know why she seemed to hate them before aside from the fact that she thought he betrayed her.

"Lisa, it's the past I don't want anyone to know."

"Still, it's not right to hate them for what happened to you, don't you think?" she continued.

Rukia did not answer, the memories of nine years ago fresh on her mind once more.

Lisa stood up and gave Rukia a faint smile. "Rukia, for once, face the past head-on. Your friends – "

"No longer," she cut her off.

"…are also trying to ask why you hate them so much," Lisa continued, ignoring Rukia's interruption. "They don't know why you seem to hate them so much or why you say they betrayed you."

Rukia frowned at Lisa. "Aren't you just saying you wanted to know as well? For the book you are making?"

The question earned a surprised look from Lisa who gave Rukia a shake of the head. "No. I'm going ahead."

"I'm sorry," Rukia apologized, knowing she had spoken out of bounds.

"I know," Lisa answered with a small smile. "I'm glad you're safe." She gave Rukia a worried look. "Love contacted Momo and Ishida after he couldn't contact you fifteen minutes ago."

"Why?"

"Rukia, Kouga escaped from prison."

That was enough reason for Rukia to widen her eyes in horror.

.

.

.

The paper fell out from his hand after reading what was written on it. His face reflected different emotions trying to surface one after another.

_November of 2001_

_Though not directly coming from the subject herself, I believe the information contained is still reliable considering it came from one of the men who knew about the person who was now dubbed as the Ice Maiden of the Kuchiki and the business world. _

_The lady named Rukia had her first terror of living in America. And perhaps it was a trauma that she will never be able to forget no matter how long it would take. And I also believe what happened to her there was one of the driving force behind the strength of her._

_Aikawa Love, the source of this information worked with the Kuchiki for as long as he could remember and had always been a loyal all-around man to the then heir – Kuchiki Byakuya who died in an attempt of saving Rukia from Ginrei Kuchiki's son-in-law._

_Rukia, according to him, was suddenly kidnapped and dragged in an alley where six unidentified men did the worst thing that could happen to any female – she was raped. _

Raped.

And a while ago, she was almost raped again.

Now he understood why she looked defeated when they came. It was the terror of the past that had come into her and she knew she could not escape anymore. Inside him, Ulquiorra felt the smoldering anger once more. This time, anger towards him included.

Where were they when that happened to her nine years ago? What were they doing?

And his eyes widened after realizing the date. November. Just a few weeks after the letter. What was he doing back then? He could quite remember it actually. Perhaps it was the shame and anger that made him remember.

He was being set up to different dates by Orihime then. It was on second week of December when Orihime and him became a couple – a month after he received the letter, a month after she was raped. He is now beginning to understand something within Rukia's scheme of things.

He tried to call her but he remembered that her mobile was not with her when they rescued her. He asked Momo's number from Hiyori through Toshirou and a few seconds later, his call connected.

"Yes? May I know who is this?" the kind voice asked.

"Is Rukia there? Tell her it's Ulquiorra," he ordered tersely and Momo remembered this impossible man whom she worked with for a few hours. He was the one who made her give up and work with Ishida instead.

"Uh."

"Now."

"Lisa it's Ulquiorra – " Momo informed.

Ulquiorra impatiently climbed his car. "Just in time," she said.

"So, after reading that, what do you plan to do?" Lisa continued.

"I wanted to know everything – I wanted to know it directly from her this time," he huffed. "Now answer me."

"What if she refused to tell you anything? Answer this for me first, after learning everything, what do you plan to do next? After all, you left her for another woman, right? That's what we all believe you did." On Lisa's part, it's a low blow. Of course, she knew already that he didn't break up with her or she didn't break up with him but she wanted an assurance here.

He was mortified to hear that coming from her. Lisa and decided to go at the matter on hand. "Rukia will never forgive me for this. I sent the same copies to your friends too. After all, they wanted to know."

"Just tell me where – "

"Airport. She's on her way there."

"Huh?"

"If we're lucky, we can catch up. She left without a word you know," she said.

.

.

.

"Ulquiorra!" it was Renji's voice he heard and he was not surprised to find the whole group stepping down from their respective cars. Some were even dressed in pajamas like Orihime and Neliel while Rangiku was still fully dressed, considering how she just arrived home after her pictorial. She was the only one who turned down the invitation because of her schedule.

"We learned…" Orihime trailed off, noting that dangerous gleam in his eyes.

"We'll talk about that later. We have to stop her first, even if it means hogtying her," he spoke and the group entered the airport to find Lisa, Momo and Ishida.

Sensing their presence, Ishida turned to them and spoke calmly. "We just missed her."

Lisa adjusted her glasses. "I told her we should plan out but she really is just stubborn as her brother, Kuchiki Byakuya."

Rukia's friends from America watched with fascination as the word sank into their heads. So Rukia stuck with her lie. "B-Brother?" Renji stammered.

"But I thought – "

"She's her husband?" Lisa chuckled once more, feeling the pain inside her. How much did Rukia suffer by keeping all those to herself? "Apparently not. I would have hoped, Aizen, before he died, would have told you that – " she turned to Ulquiorra Schiffer and found him already gone.

"He's gone," Grimmjaw muttered, feeling ashamed inside. Heck, Rukia played it well. She'll give his friend that much credit now.

"The plane already took off you know," Lisa spoke. And a few minutes later, Ulquiorra came back with a dark face. "Well?"

He raked his hair in frustration. "I'll follow her."

"Good and be sure to bring her back," Toshirou nodded.

"Before you go, I think you should at least know why she left in a hurry. And might I remind you that we intend to go back with you?" she asked casually. "Barragan called and was held hostage by Kouga."

"Who are they?" the clueless group asked although Ulquiorra knew. His eyes sharpened. He held Lisa's shoulder, rather, he gripped them tightly.

"Aleister. Did they get him?" his worry was evident in his face and Lisa was reminded of Rukia's talk with her son just yesterday.

"I'm afraid yes and they asked Rukia to go there without any help from the police. Aleister is their bargaining tool against Rukia."

Ichigo stepped forward and growled. "Will the two of you stop talking in puzzle. Who are they? Who's Aleister?"

Ulquiorra released Lisa and turned to the group. They were all waiting for an answer. "Aleister is Rukia's son." He ignored the shocked look from their faces and turned to Lisa. "Is there any way to contact her?"

They shook their head. "Love is already coordinating with the police though. Apparently, Kouga's escape was realized three days later. Enough time for him to step out from the country and fly for Europe. He must have planned carefully for all of these."

"And Kouga is?" Grimmjaw asked, compelled to know everything now while feeling guilty inside.

"He was the one who almost had Rukia dead nine years ago." He raked his hair and turned to them. "Apparently, she kept a lot from us but that's water under the bridge now. We need to get to her." He walked towards his car. "How stupid can she be? Men like Kouga never honor their words. She's in deep trouble," he mumbled.

.

.

.

This is probably my longest chapter so far. Mah, I'm guessing you already knew the answer to Aleister's father. Cheers to those who guessed before and had it right. Ah, anyway, my big, big, thanks to everyone who read this, to those who added it to their favorite list and to those who left a review namely the following: _kejora, XLightningX, AnimeFanX3, LinG08, Echo Uchiha, mel, whittney, relya Schiffer, onlyluna, KarinHitsugaya and SparklyColours._

_ mel – hi. thank you so much and glad to know that even though you are an Ichiruki, you still took the time to read this one. And don't worry, Ichigo won't end up with Orihime. I have someone in mind for her. _

By the way, I appreciate it if someone will point out some grammatical errors or any mistakes. I'll be very thankful for it.


	16. Endlessly

Note: Sadly, this is the end of the story and it's the longest chapter I have ever made. Before I go into temporary hiatus, I needed to finish this one since it's almost finished already. Hope you guys enjoy this one.

Disclaimer: Bleach is Kubo's property.

.

.

Rukia carefully walked towards the mansion. She is afraid but she has no other choice but to do this. They hold her son as hostage. Barragan too. And while Rukia hated Barragan for being so much like her grandfather, she doesn't have a heart to abandon a life for hatred. She looked around the wide lawn before taking a deep breath and finally calming herself just as one of the strangers shoved her inside. She counted at least four of them. She saw some of the servants bound together and one of them was injured from the looks of it. It was Barragan's butler. She hurriedly rushed to them.

"Are you alright?" it was a stupid question but still the servants nodded. She glanced at the butler. "Where's my son."

They gave her a confusing look. "B-But your son never arrived here since yesterday, Miss Kuchiki."

"W-What?"

She pushed herself up and saw the man responsible for her brother's death. He was descending the stairs in a regal fashion. No longer was he dressed in orange suit like the last time she saw him on television nine years ago. He's now clean-shaven and is dressed formally. One would never think he had it in him to have his niece dead with a single order. Though it utterly failed.

"Ah, so you took the bait," he sneered and studied her. "You really has grown. So much like Hisana."

Rukia remained guarded while standing on the same spot. "Where are Aleister and Barragan?"

"The old fool is up in his room, fighting for his remaining breath. He had served his purpose." He went to one of the couch and sat down comfortably. "Your son would be a much better choice to use against you of course. But everyone searched for the school he was enrolled into and he's not there."

Rukia silently prayed that someone hid her son, that he is safe from any harm. Noticing the desperate yet hopeful look, Kouga snorted. "I really don't understand – why would you choose to keep him? You were raped right? And certainly the father is a good-for-nothing jackass."

Angered and insulted, Rukia chose to remain quiet and let the man continue talking. He played with his small gun. He gave her a cold look. But what he said is probably something Rukia wasn't prepared to deal with.

"You are the reason your brother died."

She flinched and felt that familiar pain. Though not expressly said by Ginrei, she knew he blamed her somehow. Because of her, Byakuya died. And to get back at her, he molded her like he did to Byakuya – taking away the freedom she was supposed to have as an individual human being. She doesn't know if a lot of the Kuchiki acquaintances blamed her for his death.

Seeing that pitiful look, Kouga chortled and shook his head in amusement. "Byakuya was his favorite and Hisana came second. Ginrei had high plans for you but everything was ruined when he died. He's such a sorry bastard, ain't he, that Ginrei. To think he even thought of transferring all my inheritance to you."

Rukia could feel her body trembling with different emotions but most of them now are suppressed to give way for anger and bitterness. "I know Byakuya and Gin died protecting me. And I know Ginrei hated me for his death. I always saw it in his eyes. But you have no right to slap that truth to me when you were the one who killed them."

For a moment, Kouga looked away. "That boy is important to me too."

Rukia scoffed at the admission. "Then why did you pull the trigger even knowing it was him who is gonna take the bullet?" she cried out.

His eyes locked with her and she cringed at the lethal look. "That shot was meant for you and not for him." He stood up. "But that's water under the bridge now. You have some things I want you to do."

She stared at him defiantly. "If I don't?"

"Each one of the servants dies. And I will make sure your son will be last. You have no other choice. You took the bait."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to see Barragan."

He mockingly bowed down. "If you please."

.

.

.

Love waited for them at the airport. After contacting him again, they learned he was in Europe, staying in the house of a trusted friend. He did not waste any time contacting the authorities and informing them of a possible hostage-taking somewhere in Barragan's house. Authorities immediately responded and sources confirmed that Barragan's house is surrounded by suspicious men.

"Where's Aleister?" it was the green-eyed who asked immediately the moment they have spotted him.

"Thankfully, he is staying at Harribel's house. You know her, right?" he asked, referring to the one who owned the apartment where Ulquiorra had stayed into for three nights.

He nodded wordlessly. "Though there was never a formal introduction, these are also her friends who insisted on tagging along," he motioned a hand towards the small group. Everyone had chosen to come along with him despite his protest. The one leading the group is, to their surprise, Grimmjaw. It was as if this was the only way for Grimmjaw to atone for what he considered his sin – his sin being one who believed the lies about Rukia.

Love gave them a short nod. "There's a car waiting. The authorities are still trying to plan on how to capture the escapees without harming their hostages. Kouga is an American citizen and British officers do not wish to harm their very own citizens held hostage in that house. It was a good thing I managed to contact Tia before they could get a hand on Aleister."

"You should have called sooner, then perhaps, Rukia wouldn't be rushing on her own, thinking her son is in danger," Lisa snorted.

"I tried to find means of contacting you immediately. Before I knew it, Kouga managed to contact Rukia first before I could tell her Aleister is fine."

"Have they tried communicating with them?" Renji asked and walked beside Love.

"They will. They are coordinating with US authorities via teleconferencing. It's about jurisdiction etc."

"You think they will harm her?" Momo aksed worriedly, voicing every female's thought while the males refused to even acknowledge the idea.

Love stopped. "Not until he gets what he wanted. If there is one thing I know about Kouga, it's his greed. He'll probably be forcing Rukia to sign the deed of transfer of all Kuchiki wealth into his name."

They all climbed the van waiting for them and they rode in silence until Ichigo turned to Ulquiorra. "What are you thinking?"

"Lots of things," he answered curtly.

They did not ask him further, knowing he'll never share to them his thoughts anyway. However, Love does not know him too well so he asked instead. "Such as?"

"Things like how in the world did we not hear about her for nine years, how someone managed to ruin our relationship, how we were never there when it happened. I think it's only now that I understood why she hated us deeply." He glanced outside as Love drove quietly. "In her mind, she was betrayed because no one was there for her. She felt like we abandoned her."

Someone from the group, and Ulquiorra did not bother to look, was about to protest when he cut them off, revealing something he already knew. "We all agree that she wasn't responsible for that letter, right? What you guys probably did not know was the fact that she came here too weeks after that letter."

"What?" Matsumoto frowned.

Lisa, Love, Hinamori and Ishida all listened quietly as Ulquiorra tried to make light of Rukia's behavior towards them months ago. Inoue bit her lip. Ulquiorra continued, his eyes on the road ahead. "What we don't know nine years ago, she was told that I was cheating on her and she came to confirm it." A bitter chuckle escaped his lips. Damn, if only he knew who was responsible for ruining their relationship – he'd make sure he'll pay for every pain, for every tear she shed.

This time, Inoue felt herself tremble in guilt. She seems to know where he is leading. "S-She saw us," she concluded and the rest gave her a baffled look.

"More like she heard us talking," he corrected. "But if only she stayed a bit longer, then maybe she heard everything – the truth that it was still her." He did not care if his words hurt Orihime at the moment. Then again, Orihime always knew.

Love chose to clear his throat at that exact moment when everyone was so quiet, trying to imagine what would have been. "She only stayed in the university for two weeks when Ginrei-sama found out about her. Immediately, he had her papers processed, wanting her to become a Kuchiki. To his disappointment though, Rukia never truly wished to become one. For her, her family lives in Japan. Still, she politely declared that she wouldn't mind knowing who her real family was. So she was introduced shortly to Byakuya, Gin and Aizen – and all three were immediately so fond of her." There was a wistful look that crossed his eyes although they never did get to see it since he was driving. A wan smile curved his lips. "I would give everything to relive those days."

"So that's how Rukia got acquainted with Aizen," Neliel mused. She always wondered how and where they met and why they seemed so close.

"Yes. Then rumors reached Rukia about her boyfriend cheating on her. She had planned everything you know – she planned to come back here and give up her scholarship there. But Byakuya found out about it and proposed an alternative. He financed her expenses in traveling here." This time, he could not help but give the pale man a furtive glance, if only to see how he handled the other parts which Rukia refused to divulge to them. "It did not even take her a day of visit here when she called her brother and told him she'll come back. Gin fetched her from the airport and that was when we saw her truly devastated."

"Why do you know so much?" Toshirou asked.

Love tilted his head a little to glance at them. "I worked for the Kuchiki for years now, serving as the butler. And if there's anyone who can tell you how Rukia lived her nine years – that would be me. If there's one who knew the turbulent rigors of her life, that would only be me."

"I see."

He curbed the car to the right road before he continued. "Unknown to her, Ginrei had already planned on transferring half of the Kuchiki wealth in her name if only to honor Hisana."

"Who is Hisana?" Grimmjaw asked with curiosity.

"She was the deceased sister of Rukia and Byakuya. It did not take long before Rukia consented on being made a formal Kuchiki but asked her family to hide it from public as much as possible."

"Maybe because if we realized she cut her communications with us, we'll try to find ways to contact her," Renji supplied.

"But no one bothered, right?" it was Hinamori who asked this time.

"I did. Apparently, I got the wrong information. After reading the letter, I immediately sought ways to contact her," Grimmjaw admitted shamefully. "Back then, I was so enraged that she betrayed us. And when I paid an investigator to look for her there, all he managed to gather was a picture of her and a dark-haired man."

"That would be her brother," Ishida adjusted his glasses. "Me and Hinamori were Rukia's classmates back in college by the way."

"Apparently, the investigator you paid was too dumb," Lisa snorted.

"Indeed," Grimmjaw grunted.

"So what happened next?" Ichigo demanded, annoyed that they interjected in the middle of the story.

"Do you want me to continue for you Love?" Lisa asked. "Although it wouldn't be as accurate."

"I'll tell them. Aizen decided to return to Japan to run his parent's business. What happened next you say? She was raped and left for dead in an alley. Thankfully, someone found her and immediately brought her to the hospital. But within that very incident, Rukia cracked. It did not even take long before Kouga had set his plans into motion. What happened next would forever scar Rukia's soul as she watched how her brother and his best friend died rescuing her."

He pretended he did not hear them gasp at the revelation. He continued and risked another glance at the green-eyed man. Judging by how he maintained his cool persona, he already guessed that this guy knew all about it. "Did you know she was called the Ice Maiden of the Kuchiki?"

"I read it from paper," Toshirou retorted. "I never thought it was her. Then again, I never paid much attention to it."

"Why and how did she become the Ice Maiden that she was known for?" Rangiku asked.

This time, Love was quiet for a moment as he stared ahead. "Ginrei-sama changed so much after Byakuya's death."

"He blamed her for it?" Renji growled in anger.

"He never explicitly said it but his actions always pointed to that conclusion. I myself believed it too – that he blamed her for it. Scarred from her double trauma, Rukia never had the time to even mourn for her loss. Ginrei subjected her in harsh trainings, training her to become an emotionless gal. He never realized he was doing the same thing he did to Byakuya. When Rukia was pregnant – a result from that rape – Ginrei ordered her to have the child aborted. Rukia refused and she fought for it. She threatened him that she'll end her life if he forced her to kill an unborn child. Not wanting his name tarnished, he sent her to Barragan and asked the man to have her pregnancy kept hidden and thus only a few knew about it."

"And when Aleister was born, they used it to manipulate her," Ulquiorra finally spoke once more – in an icy tone which made his friends cringe inside.

"Yes."

"They're terrible," Orihime said with rising anger. She reflected on how she was such a bitch towards Rukia and now she felt like her actions were unjust. Rukia never even deserved her anger.

"True. But while Rukia was treated so formally, Aleister was different. For some reason, Ginrei warmed up to him but still refused to transfer custody to Rukia. Instead, he let Barragan train the boy and allowed Rukia a few visits to him. It was like punishment for Rukia – because perhaps in his mind, it was her fault his heir died."

"Wasn't it his fault? If he'd only be fair and give Kouga his share, then it might not have gotten to that point," Toshirou argued.

"Hearing all of these make me want to beat Ginrei," Ichigo spoke harshly, his amber eyes reflecting his anger. "How dare he treat Rukia like that? The midget is a gem."

"Ginrei died a year ago. And well, I can't argue about your last remark. If only Ginrei saw beyond his anger and grief. But that wasn't the case." They parked in front of the apartment already familiar to Ulquiorra. Across it is a big house. Ah yes, that's where Tia lived. He remembered seeing her once or twice during his three-month stay.

They stepped down and looked around. A few seconds later, the group all turned to the sound of a voice that called Ulquiorra's name and they saw a young boy running towards their friend who immediately knelt down and held the boy in his shoulder, as if making sure he is indeed there.

"Whoa, that's a miniature Rukia save for the hair," Renji commented followed by a whistle.

Ichigo scratched his head, feeling a lump in his throat. To think Rukia endured all of it on her own – he felt like he failed her as a brother and he knew that once his family heard about this, they'll definitely feel the same. Hell, no one stood by her side for those nine years. They quietly watched as the boy threw himself at Ulquiorra after the inspection and held on to him for dear life. To their surprise, Ulquiorra held the boy protectively.

"He'll make a good father someday," Lisa commented.

"This is proof of how much he loves Rukia," Orihime let herself speak those words and with that acceptance, she knew she is ready to let go. "He loves everything that is linked to her."

She firmly grasped Rangiku's hand for comfort and the said woman squeezed her hand. Then they heard the boy talk, still ignoring those around him. "Love said that mom is in danger so I can't go see Barragan."

Ulquiorra released the boy and straightened, but his hand remained on his shoulder. "Yes and thank god you are alright."

"Will they hurt her?" he asked worriedly.

"I don't know. I hope they don't," he said in a steely voice. He turned to his friends. "You haven't met them before. These are her friends too – since high school."

The boy glanced at them. Though he wanted to grin and wave his hand, he couldn't bring himself to do it at the moment since worry is taking over his emotions. However, he politely bowed. "It's nice to meet you all. I'm afraid we have to meet each other at such a bad circumstance."

To say they were shocked was an understatement. "You talk like an old man. How old are you kid?" Ichigo walked towards him and Ulquiorra and he did not miss the scowl from the boy's face.

"I ain't a kid. I'm eight."

Ichigo ruffled his hair much to Aleister's chagrin. He helplessly glanced at Ulquiorra, his eyes pleading him to make the weird guy stop treating him like boy. But Ulquiorra wasn't helping at all. He was actually allowing it and Aleister had to remind himself that it was also Ulquiorra who told him he was a kid and he should act like one. He did not forget about it but after learning the danger his mother was in, he doesn't have the luxury to act like a boy.

To his surprise, he felt the guy with orange hair actually hold him in a tight hug and he was compelled to hug him back. "You – you just looked so much like her. I'm so sorry we were never there for her," Ichigo's voice croaked as he held the boy. "I wish I had known about it. My sisters loved her truly like a family and I do too. My name is Ichigo. I'd like to bond with you sometime after all of this is over."

"Uh, sure."

"We are attracting too much attention as it is. Let's get inside. The authorities have called," a blond, dark woman spoke from a distance. She must have been there since a while ago. They all nodded and walked inside. One last glance at the boy and they saw how he tugged at Ulquiorra. They have a close bond.

.

.

.

"So the geezer is dead," Kouga spoke from the doorway as he watched Rukia holding Barragan's hand while crying. Rukia raised her head and gave him a loathed glare which the man practically ignored before pointing his gun. "Now that you talked to him, stand up. The papers arrived. I want you to sign them and this will be over."

Trembling, Rukia stood up. "Release the servants first. I know I have no say in this but I will not sign the papers until you release them. I don't want them involved in this."

He smirked at her and casually strolled inside. "If you're still that compassionate towards other people, then Ginrei did not train you well." His eyes sharpened. "I will not let them go. You see, if you refuse, then I'll have to kill them one by one."

Rukia bunched her fist and glanced at Barragan before she turned to Kouga once more. "I hope you rot in hell," she spat.

He sneered at her remark. "You've got quite a foul mouth. How about – "

"Kouga-sama!"

He tilted his head towards the direction of the voice and saw one of his men in panic. "There are cops around the house. The captain wishes to talk to you through the phone."

He glanced at the window and wondered how the authorities knew about this. But perhaps someone tipped them off about them. He gave Rukia a cold look. "I told you not to even call for help – "

"It wasn't me," she cut him off icily though her eyes were mocking him. "You seem suddenly afraid."

It happened to fast and he slammed her on the wall, his fingers tightening around her throat. "Just because I allowed you the liberty to say things, it doesn't mean you'll mock me." He turned to his man. "Get the damn papers here and give me the phone."

He did not care if he was choking her. Rukia fought for air before she choked when he harshly released her. He waited and a few minutes, his man arrived and handed him a folder and a phone. He glanced at Rukia and scoffed as she continued choking. He stared at her as he spoke to the captain of the police.

"Kouga Kuchiki, an escapee from the US prison, please surrender now and release the hostages," was the first thing he heard.

"Surrendering was never part of my plan," Kouga scoffed. "I've lived a rotten life inside the prison for nine years. Listen, I will release the hostages one by one if you do what I ask. We need a chopper within ten minutes. If within that allotted time a chopper never appears, I'll kill one servant every damn minute."

There was a pause as if the man was deliberating over it. Kouga peered from the window and saw how they were truly surrounded. Not to mention that there are lots of people gathering.

"We need to confirm first that your hostages are alright."

"I already killed one, just so you know. And that means I am serious if ever you plan on playing with us. I will not hesitate to kill another one."

"We assure you we don't have any plans to play games with you. Is Rukia Kuchiki in there?"

At the question, Kouga tore his gaze away from the window and glanced at Rukia who now stood up. "Yes and she'll be next if there's no chopper." He ended the call immediately and handed Rukia the folder. "Sign those up and I'll let you all go free."

Not bothering to give him a glance, she reached for the folder and read the contents. She then raised her head and gave him a bitter smile. "It's all about money eh? You killed Byakuya for this."

He shrugged though there was a pained look that crossed his eyes. "Like I have said, that shot was meant for you."

She quietly signed the papers and handed them back. "In the first place, I don't think I need that wealth coming from Ginrei," Rukia said and sat down. "So, you're gonna kill me now?"

He actually cackled at the question. "I don't plan to but if they trick us, we have you as leverage." He walked towards the door. "I've been planning this for nine years you know. I always bided my time. While I initially wanted you dead before, it's different now. All I want is the Kuchiki wealth." He ignored the look of disgust and stepped out.

Rukia sighed and glanced at Barragan. She felt like crying and at the same time growling in anger. So it was him who ruined her relationship with Ulquiorra, upon her grandfather's request.

_He coughed up blood. "There's something you need to know. That letter…"_

_Rukia's eyes hardened and she stared at him in disbelief. "Y-You did it?" she asked in anger and disbelief._

_"He wanted you to cut your ties with them. He was enraged that you declined him and chose your family in Japan. Unknown to you…he had your background investigated and he knew just how to strike," he paused in his labored breath. "I knew someone from there and asked him to deliver a letter. It's always easy getting it stamped and making it appear like it was sent from America."_

_Angrily, Rukia glared at him. "You and Ginrei are so rotten to the core – going so far as stooping that low! Was it his pride that was hurt when I turned him down?" _

_Instead of answering, Barragan smiled faintly. "I liked him, that Schiffer guy. I always wondered why his name sounded so familiar until I realized why." He coughed once more. "I-In the d-drawer…y-you have custody of your son now. I signed the papers," despite her anger, Rukia still held him close while her tears furiously fell down. "…h-he gave back Aleister what we robbed from him – his childhood. Perhaps it is a dying man's wish…" his eyelids started to drop. "…but I hope you can forgive us someday…" _

She wanted to hate her grandfather but she knew its pointless now. Everything was ruined thanks to him. She ran towards the window when she heard the sound of a chopper approaching. Before she could even think of a way to escape with the servants, Kouga appeared once more and dragged her out.

.

.

.

"They released the hostages one by one," Tia said from where she sat with the others. Although the cops prevented them from interfering, they still chose to tag along.

Everyone squinted their eyes to find Rukia but she was not with the servants. As the chopper landed in front of the mansion, Kouga and his accomplices stepped out from the house while dragging Rukia. "Rukia!" Renji growled.

"Like I have said, we don't want to hurt any of them. We got what we wanted so there's no reason to harm them," Kouga spoke through a microphone. The cops however do not buy his words and from a tree, a sniper aimed and shot. But it was wasted when Kouga bent down a little and the shot got through his shoulder.

Panic ensued as the men immediately climbed the chopper, dragging Rukia with them. "Officer, they've got her."

"That's taken care of," the captain calmly stated. "The pilot will not go down so easily." As the chopper started to rise from the ground, Rukia glanced at Kouga who pointed his gun at her.

"Sorry but like Ginrei, I hate you too," he said in scorn and Rukia pushed his hand away. Without second thought, his free hand slapped her rather forcefully, the impact surprising her and sending her down from the chopper to the horror of everyone watching.

"Rukia!"

Kouga looked down and shrugged. "Tch, she's stubborn. Look where it got her," he said as if justifying his actions. Then they all laughed manically, like crazed people finding amusement from such deed.

.

.

.

As the chopper flew away, medics immediately responded as the cops including the few civilians ran towards the house. The captain glanced up and estimated the height of the fall. He turned to his subordinate. "Have the satellite track the chopper down. They will not leave this area," he ordered.

"Oh my god, Rukia," Neliel knelt down at the limp body.

"Rukia."

"Please step aside," the medics calmly ordered as they lifted Rukia from the stretcher. Ulquiorra glanced up and estimated as well before he stepped inside the ambulance much to the surprise of the medics. "Sir."

"Sorry but I won't leave her side," he said in monotone, his hands already reaching Rukia's. He turned to Ichigo. "Don't bring Aleister to the hospital yet. Let Inoue and Rangiku stay with him."

He was not at all surprised when Ichigo climbed the ambulance as well. "You forgot I am a doctor," he said and turned to Renji. "You heard the man."

The ambulance closed and Ichigo helped the paramedics as they checked on Rukia's vital signs. "It wasn't too high and wasn't too low either," Ichigo said after making sure Rukia is safe. "Had the chopper risen higher and she chose to jump, she'll be a goner."

One of the paramedics glanced at them. "How are you related to the patient sir?"

"Family."

"Ah."

.

.

.

It was too white for her eyes. That's what she thought when she opened her eyes and realized she was in a hospital. She blinked and recalled how she ended up there. Ah yes, Kouga. To think she managed to survive after that fall – one would call it a miracle.

She tried to move her fingers and realized that something warm was holding her hand. Moving her head, she glanced at her right to find Ulquiorra leaning on his chair, his eyes closed but his hand held her tightly, refusing to let go. She did not question how he came to be here. She knew that once he learned about it anyway, he'll stop at nothing to get to her.

She squeezed his hands and waited for him to wake up which he did a few seconds later. "Hey."

She looked down and realized her left arm's in a cast. "Eh?" she blinked at him and he read her unspoken question.

"You must have cushioned your fall with your left arm. It's broken so you'll have to endure the pain for a while," he scooted his seat closer to her bed and a warm look crossed his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm thirsty," she admitted, feeling her throat dry.

He stood up and poured a glass with water before helping her drink. Setting the glass down at the bedside table, he sat on the bed and held her face for a while. All she could do was stare at him before she cried. Wordlessly, he pulled her towards his chest and she sobbed there.

"I was scared when I saw you fall down," he whispered while kissing the top of her head.

She held him tighter. "It was reckless of me but I thought – " her eyes widened immediately and she looked around. "Oh my god – where's Aleister? Have they found my son?"

"Calm down. Aleister is fine. Love moved quickly and asked Tia Harribel to fetch him from school. He was here an hour ago with the rest of the guys but I ordered them to go home."

She sighed in relief and held his hand. She remembered Barragan and so she stared at his eyes. "It was my grandfather who orchestrated our break-up."

He nodded. "I wouldn't be surprised. After hearing everything from Love, I came to that conclusion though I kept it to myself. How'd you find out?"

She sighed and released him to stare at her hands. She remembered her hands were quite bloody when she held the dying man. "Barragan confessed." She smiled bitterly. "Ginrei sure hated me so much."

He did not respond and simply pulled her towards him once more. "I know everything now Rukia. And I'm so sorry we weren't there."

She slowly closed her eyes to savor that moment as they held each other close. She could feel his body tremble in his quiet anger and knew there's nothing she can do to assuage his guilt even if she told him it wasn't his fault. He'll always blame himself. The others will feel the same way.

"It wasn't anybody's fault but Ginrei," she told him still. "Don't blame yourself."

He was quiet for a moment but spoke after a little while. "Even if you say that, I'll never forget. I don't think I will forgive your grandfather for what he has done. And I'll never forgive myself."

"Don't do that to yourself," she chided softly and pulled away only to kiss him passionately on the lips. Well, that came without warning, he mused as they tasted each other after nine years. If not for an intruder, they might not even pull apart. They both turned towards the door to find Ichigo grinning from ear to ear.

"Ichigo," Rukia muttered as a smile stretched from her face and she beckoned him to move closer. Ulquiorra gave way for the strawberry as the latter held Rukia in a crushing hug. She could feel his shoulders shake and she knew he was trying hard not to cry.

"You scared us! And you wouldn't wake up for three days," he scowled at her though she knew better than to scowl back. It was Ichigo's own way of dealing with the emotional strain. "It's a good thing Kouga was captured after a shootout."

"Rukia!"

"Mom!"

Ichigo pulled away as the rest entered the room. One by one, they held Rukia. When it was Grimmjaw's part, he scratched his head before he sighed. 'I was a jackass. Sorry."

Overwhelmed with emotions, she only shook her head, her eyes telling him he's forgiven long ago. Then she saw Orihime reluctantly standing at the doorway. Rukia's eyes softened and she beckoned him to move closer. "Orihime."

To her surprise, Orihime threw herself towards Rukia and sniveled there. "I'm so sorry for everything. I really don't know how to make up for that."

Rukia's response was to pat her on the back. "In all honesty, I never held it against any of you. Perhaps I blamed you all at one point but that was my defense mechanism," she stated sincerely. She already concluded earlier that they all know about her past if Ulquiorra found out about it too. "I had my own fault too."

She couldn't ask for more. Sure, there was a crack on her relationship with them but they were all willing to fix it. It took forgiveness on everyone's part. In time, everything will return to how it was used to be. She felt a satisfied smile tugging at her lips when she was finally alone with Ulquiorra. It appears the rest are fond of her son and decided to tag him along as they tour around.

He was quietly peeling an apple when she spoke. "I think I am ready now. Nothing is holding me back anymore."

He did not bother glancing at her when he responded. "You think we'd hate you when we learn that you were raped and that Aleister was born from it." It was a statement and not a question. Rukia shifted from her bed.

"Somehow. Aleister does not know."

"He'll eventually find it out. He has the right to know when he grows older."

She smiled and closed her eyes. "I remember him telling me he loves you already," she stated with amusement.

"He's an adorable kid and I will give anything to make him my own," he said and leaned closer to kiss her lips. Rukia opened her eyes at his remark and their eyes met. "You know what that means – marry me."

She laughed. She did not laugh like this for so long and it felt good to finally laugh so freely. "You know, when we were younger, I always dreamed of a romantic proposal. But then again, I wouldn't ask that from you." Tenderly, her right hand held his cheek. "I love you so much. It never really changed."

A shadow of a young smile flickered in his face and Rukia was reminded of the boy that he once was. "I know," was the smug reply. "I'll take your words to mean yes."

She rubbed her eyes to actually wipe her tears and she contentedly leaned closer to him. "I love you endlessly." She hummed in reply and before long, she fell into slumber due to the effects of medical drugs injected on her. And although he knew she is asleep, he continued. "You and Aleister."

.

.

.

Aleister wondered why the old man was crying so hardly together with his two daugthers when his mother introduced him to them. To his embarrassment, he was enclosed in a crushing hug by the old man as he wailed while his mother actually laughed so hard as she sat with Ulquiorra. Across them sat Ichigo who was scowling at his father for his childish acts.

"A mini-Rukia male version," he sobbed and affectionately ruffled Aleister's hair.

"Uh, mom? Who are they again?" he asked his mother and turned to her.

Rukia smiled widely. "They're family. They are Ichigo's family and mine too."

"I can't believe it," Yuzu sniffled and held Aleister's cheek. "We never knew you had such a cute son."

"Well..." Rukia decided to tell them the truth the moment they arrived back in Japan and the sisters cried for her. Rukia was more than thankful to know that there were people who truly cared for her.

"Hey kid, want to play soccer?" Karin asked with a smirk.

Aleister's face lit up. "You know how to play one? I'd like to try. I never really played any sports."

Karin proudly grinned. "Then I will be taking much of your time. Rukia-nee, that's alright?"

Rukia nodded in glee. "Sure."

"Come on then kid, I'll teach you the basics right now," he said and pulled Aleister from her father who wailed like a child once again.

Ichigo snarled. "Will you quit acting like that? It's embarrassing."

"Ah but I'm just so happy that I'm a grandfather now." There was an evil smirk from his eyes. "How about I set you up on dates so you could also give me one?"

"Mind your business!"

"Perhaps he has a thing for guys," Ulquiorra suggested with a smug look. Ichigo turned to him harshly and growled. Rukia laughed. It was just like years ago. When finding the time to talk to him, Isshin walked towards Ulquiorra and gave him a soft pat on the shoulder.

"Take care of her. I'm glad to see her smiling and laughing."

"Hm."

They watched as Rukia hit Ichigo in the head when he called her midget. "Some things never changed," Ulquiorra commented. "Perhaps someday, he'll find someone like her. I'm sorry I took her away."

Isshin gave him an incredulous look. "Are you kidding me? She had always been head over heels in love with you. And I feel mighty proud that she did well on her own. Guess I'll be teaching that boy a lot of stuffs."

Ulquiorra gave him a slanted look. "Ah that's where I'll beg to disagree - no way will you be teaching him stuffs like you taught Ichigo."

The older man actually guffawed. "You've always been an interesting man. I never even thought you had it in you to humor me like that."

.

.

Thirteen years later…

"You've been bailed out Mr. Schiffer!" the cop informed said guy through a shout that is loud enough for everyone to hear as a guy with silver hair raised his head before finally managing to stand up and dust his pants off before walking out from the cell that held him there for three hours.

Without a word, he walked away and on towards the waiting area, expecting to see one man he hoped to see but to his dismay, it wasn't Ulquiorra Schiffer who came to fetch him. It was Aleister's favorite guy – Nnoitra Jiruga.

He was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed together. "You seem to start making this a habit, young man." He did not grin like he always used to. He was serious now as he stared at Aleister, a hint of disapproval shadowing his eyes.

"Where's dad?" he asked instead, ignoring the statement earlier.

"I was the one present when the cops called. Your father does not need to know what you are into the past few weeks." He leaned away from the wall as they both started walking down the steps, towards the December cold. Nnoitra handed him a coat. "Neliel asked me to give this to you just in case you forgot to wear your coat."

Aleister managed a soft thank you and wore the said coat, courtesy of his Aunt Neliel.

"What's your excuse this time, Aleister? This is the second time and you're lucky I was always the one able to learn about this," Nnoitra asked casually. He did not mention that it was still thanks to his connections in the street. He might have married a decent girl but it doesn't mean he had cut his communication with the other bikers on the street. It was thanks to them that he managed to learn what happened to this young man who was suddenly starting to get delinquent while his father was oblivious about it.

"Nothing. I just felt the need to beat someone," he answered grudgingly. Of course, Nnoitra already knew the real reason since the other bikers told him already. He just wanted to hear it straight from Aleister's mouth. But the boy – although not a son to Ulquiorra by blood – had the same attitude like the green-eyed who cannot be swayed.

Alesiter stepped down from the police station and held his hand out. And Nnoitra saw the wistful look on his face before he raised his head and looked up. "Mom loves the snow."

"She does."

The younger of the two sighed then turned to Nnoitra. "You think dad will get mad if he learned about this?" his voice was uncharacteristically afraid and uncertain at the same time as he sought reassurance from Nnoitra.

Nnoitra tucked one hand inside the coat's pocket. "I cannot say he wouldn't but I think he'll try to understand why you are turning delinquent the past few months. As a matter of fact, I find it surprising that you only got yourself incarcerated twice even though it happened for a few hours only."

Aleister changed the subject as they walked along the road. "How come you were the one who received the call?"

This time, the infamous Nnoitra grin spread across Nnoitra's face. "Would you believe he suddenly left me in-charge of the office? There was an emergency situation that warrants his presence so he took the earliest possible flight for America. It seems one of the branches had suddenly shut down."

Disappointment washed the young man's face. "Oh, so it is work again." there was a hint of bitterness in his tone which did not go unnoticed.

Nnoitra patted his shoulder before he looked upwards. "There are different kinds of dealing with emotions and your father is certainly one who doesn't know how to express those whirling emotions inside him. He only felt himself raw and open when in front of your mother."

"I just wish he would talk to me too," he glanced at his watch. "Damn, it's Hisana's – "

"Don't worry about your sister. The butler had gone and fetched her from school."

"Tomorrow is the day isn't it?" Aleister asked and bunched his fist.

"Yes."

.

.

.

Kurosaki Ichigo whistled softly before he decided to head out, to stand beside the man who was looking at the vast ocean, both his hands were on his pocket as he stood, unmindful of the cold. "The rest of the group is inside," he said. By rest of the group, he meant Grimmjaw and Toshirou and Neliel. Before long, they have not realized that Nnoitra had become part of their small group of friends. And even those who had served under Rukia had been part of their lives already.

"I know," his friend answered without glancing at him, his eyes remained fixed on the waves that dances with the sand.

The orange haired sighed and looked at the horizon. "Talk to me man – to us."

"What's there to talk about?" Ulquiorra asked in soft whisper.

"Okay, you don't want to talk to us? That's fine by me but you seem to have forgotten that you have a family that needed to hear words from you as well."

The growl left Ichigo's face when he saw how Ulquiorra bunched his fist in controlled anger. According to Neliel, Aleister was arrested yesterday and his father was not informed about it. He wondered if that was the reason the man is irked right now.

His face softened. "Come on inside. We'll wait for the rest to come. This is a special day, remember?"

"There is a place I needed to go to. I'll be back in a few hours."

.

.

.

The young girl walked out from the school with her head bowed while her classmates were snickering behind her. She does not get why they were making a big deal just because she had been nothing but weird the past months already, always demanding where her mom is and at the same time, she remained focused on being quiet inside the classroom which was a big shift from her usually bubbly persona way back.

"Yo."

The greeting made her look up and her face brightened as she walked towards the waiting guy who was leaning on the gate. "Al!"

'What's with the sorry look, squirt?" he asked with a tease before turning to the small group of children who were whispering with each other. "They did something to you?" he asked in worry.

Her name is Hisana Rhein Kuchiki Schiffer, age ten. At a young age, her parent's friends always told her that she is growing up as her mother's spitting image just like Aleister although their major difference would be their eyes and hair. While Aleister had silver, she had raven. While his eyes were amethyst in color, hers were big emerald orbs. She shook her head at the question. "No. They just thought I was all weird because I don't participate in class anymore." But while she is indeed her mother's and Aleister's spitting image, she is nowhere like them. In fact, everyone had noticed that she had taken more from Ulquiorra when it comes to personality. Though not entirely the introvert part.

Aleister extended his right hand and his sister took it as they walked side by side towards his awaiting motorcycle. "Let's go for a ride."

He carried her up and mounted her on the motorcycle before he fixed the small helmet around her head while the onlookers watched with envy at the close knit relationship between the siblings. Those who already knew them knew how Aleister is fiercely protective of his younger sister who was showing signs of musical talent.

"Where will we go?" she asked as her brother fixed her bag.

"Let's go see mom," he answered and finally started the engine. They rode in silence due to Hisana enjoying the ride very much like she always does when he allowed her to ride on his motorcycle with him.

The ride took fifteen minutes before finally they reached the cemetery. Aleister stepped down from the motorcycle before he helped his sister down. The ten year old looked confused as she looked around. "Will mom ever come back?" she asked innocently as he held her hand and they walked together towards the stone that had their mother's name engraved on it.

"No, but I'm sure she's always watching us," he assured her with a gentle squeeze of the hand.

They stood there together, the young child still innocent to grasp the concept of death. "So if she does, will she look after daddy then?" her green eyes met amethyst and they were full of questions.

Aleister cleared his throat before a smile plastered his face. "I hope so," he sighed and sat on his knees, his sister following his action. He pulled his sister close to him, his arm draped around her shoulder and he smiled. "Happy birthday mom. We missed you a lot."

To his surprise, he heard Hisana sobbing softly so he glanced at her. "Al, does dad hate me?" she blurted the question which shocked the twenty-one year old guy.

"Why'd you think that?"

"Because when mom went away, he stopped coming to school to fetch me," she cried. "The girls in school said dad hated me now because he never came to fetch me."

Aleister felt his chest tightening and he tightened his hold on his sister. "Dad doesn't hate you, Hisana. He – "

"Loves both of you."

They turned in unison and found Ulquiorra standing there. "Dad." Al stood up and dusted Hisana's pants before he did the same thing to himself. The scene warmed Ulquiorra's heart.

"I just thought I'd come to greet your mom happy birthday," he said and took a few steps towards them before he bent down so that he could be eye to eye with his daughter. His left hand ruffled her hair. He heard the small talk between the two and he knew he had been neglecting them for eighteen months since Rukia passed away peacefully. "I don't hate you, Hisana. And I am so sorry that I never came to fetch you."

Hisana encircled her arms around his waist and cried there while Ulquiorra straightened up and met Aleister's eyes. "We are going to have a long talk later, young man."

Aleister looked away in guilt. They stood there in silence, the three of them and it struck the father that it was probably the first time in eighteen months that they stood side by side. Guilt fed at him. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to fetch you since," he said to his daughter.

"Daddy, do you think mom is happy?" she asked instead.

He stared at the stone which bore the name of Rukia.

_Rukia Kuchiki_

Beloved Mother and daughter

Died Jul 2, 2011

"_They are not dead who live in lives they leave behind _

_In those whom they have blessed they live a life again,_

_And shall live through the years, eternal life, and grow each day more beautiful,_

_As time declares their good, forgets the rest and prove."__ "_

"Yes, I think she is. She died with a smile," he answered. He lifted his daughter up and carried her like he usually did before.

Aleister glanced at his father. "Do you miss her?" he asked.

"Terribly," he admitted. "We separated for nine years, and we only managed to live together for eleven and a half years. For me, I feel like the time was too short for both of us."

The younger man knew how Ulquiorra loves his mom so deeply. He grew up seeing it with his own eyes that sometimes he wondered how two different people could complement each other so much. He was witness to their devotion to each other. And so he knew that Ulquiorra would be the first man who would be devastated from his mother's passing.

And he wasn't mistaken. Although their mom passed away peacefully, Ulquiorra still took it hardly though it was very hard for the others to see that. He had been mostly quiet and talked less – even to them – and he focused more on the business empire that was left on his shoulder.

"It's been eighteen months since that day she went away but I still felt like it was just yesterday," Ulquiorra muttered, talking more to Aleister now than to his daughter who was simply listening there. "I know I had a lot of misgivings and I certainly could not atone for that. But I want the two of you to know that I don't hate you. I love you both. It's just that – "

A gentle look crossed Aleister's eyes and Ulquiorra seemed to be looking at Rukia. "You don't have to explain dad. You think I'm still too young not to understand you?"

A soft chuckle escaped his lips at his son's question. "No. You're grown up now."

Aleister sighed and stared at Rukia's name. "I just wished you would talk to me like you usually did. I know you can only express yourself to mom – you only allow yourself to be vulnerable in front of her, but I want to share that kind of connection with you too, dad. I really do." He risked a glance at his father's direction and saw him looking at him, his eyes dried with unshed tears. "You've grown old dad and I want to take care of you like you did to me and mom. I wanted to give something back. You treated me like I am your real son."

"You are my real son, regardless of the blood connection. Remember that," he said with emphasis before the older man shifted Hisana's position. "I took care of you because I love you and I definitely can never forgive myself if something bad happens to you."

Aleister remembered that it was Ulquiorra who was there for him when he started growing up bitterly after learning who his real father was. Ulquiorra always made sure to remind him that it was nobody's fault that he was born from such tragedy. In fact, he was the one who reminded him to be thankful of his mother because Rukia fought for him when ordered to abort her unborn child. Slowly and gradually, he forgot who his real father is and came to see Ulquiorra as the true one.

"I still have the two of you. I told myself that earlier and that is why I cannot grieve for so long. Son, forgive me."

"There is nothing to apologize for."

"There is and Rukia will not forgive me if I continue being like this."

At this, Al smiled. "You love her so much. I always knew this but it still amazed me how the two of you could love so intensely, so deeply. I wonder if I could ever find a girl I could share such kind of connection."

"You will and someday, if you ever found one, she's one lucky girl. You're a good man, son, and I am very proud of you."

"Have you forgiven grandpa?"

There was a small smile playing on his lips. "I did. I never met your grandfather when he was alive. I hated him for what he did – him being the reason why me and Rukia lost nine years of communication. But now that I think about it, I had Rukia back and that is enough for me to forgive a man I never met."

"I think he will have liked you if he was alive. Barragan used to tell me that you were like Uncle Byakuya so he too thought that Ginrei-sama may have liked you."

"That's water under the bridge now, no?" he asked. He noticed how Aleister was debating against something. "Is there something you wished to tell me?"

Reluctantly, Al scratched his head bashfully which reminded Ulquiorra of the boy that Al was when he first met him. "I was ah, wondering if you could come at my exhibit. That is if you're not busy."

An amused smile curved the pale man's lips. "I'd give everything to attend that. When will it be?"

There was a reluctant smile. "It's on the thirteenth of the month. And I learned you had a big thing coming there. So…really, I would understand it if you could not come."

"That can be taken care of." He gave his son a reassuring nod before once again looking back at the stone. Al watched his father closely while remembering that scene eighteen months ago. It was a privilege for him and Hisana then to witness how husband and wife said their goodbyes.

_She lay on her bed, dying. That much everyone can tell just by hearing her labored breath. It was the same sickness that killed her sister – a sister she never knew. Hisana Kuchiki, the first born of the three siblings died the same way and just like her, Rukia learned she was sick when it was already too late for medications, for other alternatives. She doesn't remember having to feel the symptoms until it was already at a terminal level. A pancreatic cancer. _

"_Rukia," Aleister shifted from his position when finally, his father – although not by blood – had emerged from the door, exhausted from his trip abroad. Upon learning of her sickness, he immediately cancelled all appointments and did not give a damn about losing a fair number of clients. _

_Said woman opened her eyes and forced a smile on her pale lips. "Ulquiorra," she breathed, her eyes asking him forgiveness. She had been attending medication secretly, not bothering to tell her friends nor families about it, fearing that they would just worry about her. Even her doctor thought that she could be saved but it was too late when finally they discovered that she was already at a terminal stage and they all apologized for their inability to do anything to save her._

"_Daddy," the eight and a half year old girl cried and ran to her father. Ulquiorra scooped her up into his arms and went towards his wife._

_The first thing he heard her say was this. "I love you."_

_Sitting on the edge of the bed, he reached for her hand, uncaring if their other friends are around them, listening. "I love you more," he responded as he pressed her hands against his lips, tears threatening to fall down from his green eyes. Neliel called and told him everything already. _

_Rukia smiled gently at the devastated look from him. "Don't grieve for me. I am happy – even until now, knowing you loved me so much."_

_Tactfully, the group left and only Aleister and Hisana stood as witnesses to a talk that would be the last for husband and wife. Hisana looked up and saw his father crying and so she did what an innocent child would do, brushing it away while she cried confusedly. _

"_Just listen to me, okay?" she requested from her husband who managed a small nod. "I am sorry for keeping this from you. I learned it only a month ago. I wanted to live my remaining days with the rest of you without all of you thinking I would be gone anytime soon. I know it was selfish but I wanted to spare you that pain of…" she drew a deep breath. Hisana stepped down from her father's lap and went towards her brother who was clutching his hair tightly. _

"_Hush now," Ulquiorra spoke but Rukia shook her head._

"_I've so much to tell you…Aleister, even until now, I am very thankful for the fact that you loved him as your own. And I wanted you to continue guiding him. And Hisana…" once again, she drew a deep breath as a sharp pain stabbed her whole being but she still smiled nonetheless. "Hisana…she always said she wanted to grow up like you…" her lips curved into a bright smile against her pale lips. "The two adores you so much."_

"_Mom…" it was Aleister who spoke this time in a croaked voice as he held his sister tightly on his lap, fearing that she too would go. _

_Rukia smiled tiredly and closed her eyes but she continued speaking. "It was too short for us but I treasured all our moments, the two of us and together with those we hold dear. I truly am happy…I love the three of you…"_

"_Hey Rukia, don't sleep on us yet…" Ulquiorra urged, a deep fear rising inside him._

"_I won't," she whispered, her hands beckoning her children to move closer to them but her eyes were still closed. It suddenly became too bright for her to see. "Al, look after your father and sister okay? I trust you to do that."_

"_But – "_

"_No buts," she cut him off despite the softness of her voice._

"_For the last time, let me hold your hands," she said as her left held Aleister's and Hisana's hands. Ulquiorra never let go of her right hand. "It still feels so warm…"_

"_We love you mom," Aleister cried._

"_Mommy…"_

_There was a gentle smile on her face as she drifted back to sleep. Ulquiorra leaned closer and kissed her lips, passionately and with a pained heart. "I love you," he repeated the words solemnly. "Always you and will forever be you, Rukia."_

_She heard him because she whispered back. "As do I."_

_She slept back and six hours later, she passed away – her face filled with a contented and peaceful look._

Their conversation was short but Aleister read all the emotions that transpired between the two and he knew there will never be anyone who could replace his mother in Ulquiorra's heart.

It turned out that on that exhibit, Aleister's greatest pride was the family picture he had drawn. One was where the whole family was complete and the other one consisted only of his parents. The emotions reflected in their eyes were too real for the viewers to see and they were all drawn towards the work of art.

For his part, Ulquiorra could only stand there with his daughter, his heart swelling with pride as he stared at the painting of him and Rukia. He remembered that scene. It was during their fifth wedding anniversary.

"You've got such a talented kid," one critic approached him and shook his hand.

"I know."

"He's got a promising future ahead of him. If you don't mind, Mr. Schiffer, I would like to employ him. People with such gifts are rare to find now and it would be a waste if he doesn't hone it even more," the critic urged.

Ulquiorra glanced at his son who was surrounded by hordes of viewers giving him their appreciation and love for his art. "I wouldn't mind but I think my son has a mind of his own. You can talk it out with him."

The critic nodded in gratitude. "Yes, yes, of course but I thought it best to seek your approval first. Everyone knows how fiercely protective you are of your family."

This time, Ulquiorra turned to the critic and spoke seriously. "I wouldn't really mind as long as people would not exploit and use him. That young man and this girl are my children and they are the only treasures left to me by my wife so I wouldn't really forgive anyone who dare fool or hurt them. I hope you understand where that protectiveness comes from."

The critic smiled reassuringly and cleared his throat. "Of course sir. You must love your wife so terribly."

"Absolutely."

"I guess that painting does not lie then. A pleasure talking to you, Mr. Schiffer and I guarantee you that I will look after your son should he accept."

Ulquiorra nodded. "I am in your debt."

"Daddy, Al's work is awesome, don't you think so?" Hisana tugged at him.

"Yes, he's awesome. And I heard you're also doing great in music."

Bashfully, his daughter smiled before she hugged him tightly. "I love you daddy."

"I know and I love you back," he responded tenderly.

.

.

.

Nearly fifteen years later, one grown-up girl and her brother stood side by side in front of the two stones that bore their parents' names. He went peacefully too. Three months ago, he went and died peacefully, satisfied that his children were doing well. Life moved on after Rukia's death. A few years after her death, Orihime and her husband died in a car accident which only spared the life of their fifteen year old daughter who was good friends with Hisana. Since then, she lived under the guidance of Neliel who was gifted with a son who was about three years older than Hisana. The rest of their parents' friends had their own children too and that Hisana is going on a date with Toshirou's son who was about the same age as Neliel's son.

"I can't believe he went away already," Hisana said in a croaky voice.

"He was happy Hisana," he pointed out and rubbed his eyes. Damn, he's already thirty six years old and he could still cry like a child. "He had always been the best father."

"You think he will approve of Uncle Toshirou's son?" she asked and looked up at him. "I haven't gotten the chance to introduce him formally as my boyfriend."

Aleister grinned. "He knew about it. We saw you with him once and he said he can be satisfied with Brigh."

Hisana smiled and knelt down so she could run her fingers over the names of her parents. "I can't believe I still miss mom despite the many years that passed by."

"We will always miss the two of them. You know that."

There was a wan smile playing on Hisana's lips as she settled her fingers longer on her father's name. "I grew up chasing his shadow and people always told me I am growing up like him yet it made me even proud hearing that." She sighed as a single tear escaped her eyes once more. "I always lived my life for him and I was happy doing that."For a moment, a shadow of a grieving smile curved her lips. "That was why it was too hard for me to let him go…"

"Hisana…"

"I think I can say that I am freed of his ghost and now I can say with so much resolution that I do not begrudge him of his rest."

Aleister placed a hand on his sister's shoulder and once again remembered – this time, the scene of his father's passing.

_Neliel, already in her old age, turned to her husband for comfort as she watched the two grown-up children cry in front of their father. It's really amazing how two adults could suddenly become children once more in the eyes of many._

"_Daddy, no, don't go yet," Hisana, ripe in beauty, pleaded as she held her father's hand._

_A wan smile from the aged man. "Ah but my time has come, Hisana."_

_She shook her head vehemently and turned to her brother who was quietly keening just beside her. It was obvious in the eyes of those gathered around that the two could not take it. "Al," her voice was pleading… "Tell daddy not to go yet…"_

_It tore the adults' hearts to hear Hisana plead this way. This was what they have always feared knowing Hisana grew up chasing her father's shadow. She will take this the hardest. _

"_I wish I could. I really wish I could, squirt," Aleister, already thirty six and still single, said in a pained voice. He raked his hair painfully and shamelessly cried as he sat on his father's bed and held his one hand, the other one was held by Hisana. "Damn it…"_

_Ulquiorra cracked his eyes open and leveled his gaze with his children before an amused look crossed his eyes. "What's this? Already old enough and you both are still cry babies?" he asked in a lighter tone._

"_It's so unfair," Hisana wailed like a child, unashamed of her actions even if in front of her father's friends._

"_Life never is fair," Aleister spoke and rubbed his eyes. "You taught me this before, daddy. And I remember it still."_

"_I'm glad," he sighed and stared beyond, as if he could see someone there that no one else could. He gently squeezed Hisana's hand. "You have to let me go, child."_

"_No!" her voice had risen to a notch. "Don't do this dad…I…I don't want you to go yet. I mean, there are still a lot to show you, to learn from you…I wanted to make you proud."_

"_Ah, but I am proud of you both. You two made a name for yourselves in the field you have chosen," he said, his voice getting softer by the minute. _

_Hisana's shoulder shook as she cried openly while shaking her head in vehemence, as if by doing so would prevent her father from ever going. "Don't go yet, I beg of you daddy…what about me?"_

_Ulquiorra managed a soft chuckle. "I don't have to worry about you anymore. I saw you growing up so dependable, so independent of most things and thus I know you can survive in this world even without me anymore…" his eyes, unseeing, a bright smile curved his lips. "Aleister, you still have him and others who treasure you too."_

"_But…"_

_He couldn't help it but a tear escaped his eyes and Hisana gently brushed it. He wistfully smiled. "I know I am being selfish but I longed to be with her…" everyone can clearly hear the strain beneath his voice and Neliel and the rest of their friends could only close their eyes, Ulquiorr's words tearing at their hearts. _

_Hisana screwed her eyes shut and tried to prevent her tears while her chest ache so much. To hear a man declare such words even after so many years since her passing, she couldn't help it. Such love for her mother. Aleister too had the same thought upon hearing that and he could not help but adore this man even more. Their mother was one lucky woman indeed when she was alive. To have loved a man who would love her so infinitely…so endlessly…_

"_I cannot let her wait any longer," he said once again. He unclasped his hands from their hold and sighed. "I don't have any regrets living the life I led. You two had been our greatest pride and continue looking out for each other," he whispered. He paused and after a long while, he spoke again. "Your mother is waiting, I cannot linger any longer. You must let me go child, the time has come for me to depart and be with her once more. I love you both."_

_He lay quietly for a while before he went with a single tear in his eyes."Rukia…"_

_The sudden cold made his children stiffen a little before they slowly and fearfully looked at their father's face to find him smiling in his forever slumber. "Dad…?" both said at the same time and when no reply came, they knew…he already went._

_The two wailed and keened before Hisana wrapped her arms around her father's aged body. "I love you so much daddy. So very damn much…" her body shook as she shamelessly wailed, not caring if there are others who could see her in this state. Even the nurses assigned to her father could not help but cry at the breaking scene between father and his children. To have been loved like this, he must have loved them more, must have cherished them and must have reared them so beautifully._

_Aleister, for his part, stood up from the bed and kissed his father's forehead. "It's painful but…have a goodnight sleep, daddy." His voice cracked there but he did not give a damn. He brushed his father's face tenderly and cried. Thirty six years old and still a crybaby, his father would definitely say that. _

_For his part, Ichigo went and gave his departed friend a lonely look and brushed his face in an affectionate and manly manner before clasping his hand. "Farewell pal. Tell those we'd loved together that we'll be there soon." For only a few of them remained. Renji died from a plane crash twenty months after Rukia's wedding. He was the first to go. Rangiku was killed by a crazed fanatic. Then there was Rukia, then Orihime, and now Ulquiorra. He turned to Aleister. "I grieve for him too. All of us. But I think it would make his passing acceptable if you guys let him go. He could only rest peacefully knowing you guys do not deny him of the one thing he asked from you – to let him go and be with her. With the rest of them." _

And because of that love, the two could not begrudge him the request that they let him go, to let him finally reunite with the one he lost a few years ago. The two walked away from the two stones towards the waiting man who gave them the privacy they needed. Brigh stood there and waited patiently. Hisana chuckled a little and turned to her brother.

"I remember how we always set him up on dates," she said.

"And he always declined. He wasn't too old then and there were still many who fancied him," Aleister retorted amusedly. Then his eyes flashed a wistful look that was easily replaced with happiness. "But he remained faithful to mom."

Aleister shook hands with Brigh when they were finally in front of him. Hisana turned to her brother. "Endlessly. That's how he loved her." She kissed her brother's cheek. "I love you Al."

Said man ruffled her hair. "Love you back, squirt." He turned to Brigh this time when his sister climbed the car. "Thanks for bringing her here."

"No problem."

Aleister nodded. "I've learned so much from my father and I've taken so much from him as well – which means – I, too, am fiercely protective of her. She maybe twenty-five now but she still has a lot to learn."

Brigh read through the lines and smiled reassuringly. "Hey, your sister is a gem and I promise I will take care of her. You worry too much about her." He patted Aleister's shoulder in a friendly gesture. "Please entrust her to me."

The older Schiffer sibling stared at Brigh carefully before he nodded slowly. "I know you will take care of her. Still, I can't help but issue a threat just in case you dare hurt her in any way. Hisana – she's the only treasure left to me so please understand where that protectiveness comes from." He wasn't aware that this line was also delivered by his father before.

"What's taking you so long?" Hisana asked and peered from the car with a questioning look.

Al chuckled and walked towards her while Brigh watched with merriment at the siblings' closeness. The age gap didn't matter for the siblings. They grew up as best of friends. Many people commented on her strong bond with her brother and those who knew both Ulquiorra and Rukia could not help but comment on how well they raised their kids. So this is what it meant to have a sibling eh? Too bad he was the only child of his parents.

He kissed his sister's forehead. "Good luck for the tour abroad. I'm pretty sure it will be just a huge success like always."

She beamed though she pouted a little. "You never came to one of my concerts you know."

A soft laughter. "I guess I've too much on my shoulder now. I may not be there but hey, I'm one of your avid fans."

She wrinkled her nose. "Take care."

"I will. Hey Brigh, why don't you drive her away already before she starts crying over me again?" he suggested as he glanced at the other male who laughed at the remark before shaking hands with him once more and he too climbed the car while Aleister was left there standing.

"Do you plan growing up without a wife? Find a girl already, you're not getting younger," Hisana suggested and glanced at him worriedly. The line was familiar to her.

"_Daddy, it's now me, you and Al against the world right?" the innocent child asked one time while they were eating together._

_Aleister chuckled at the comment and turned to their father. Ulquiorra gave a soft laugh at her innocence. "I'm afraid it's not always us against the world, Hisana, I'm not getting any younger."_

Even Aleister remembered that and grinned. "I've a woman you know but she's nowhere good as mom. But she's good enough for me I think. Now go away." He shooed them while Brigh drove with mirth at the exchange.

Aleister watched the car speed away before he once again turned to look back at his parents' graves. He will always miss them. He glanced at the clear sky and smiled. "Heh…I guess there really is an endless love eh?" His parents showed him that. He climbed his motorcycle and put his helmet on. He reached something from his bag - it was a novel written by Lisa. It was entitled '_Reclaimed Love_' and it was Lisa's first novel.

It told the story of Rukia and Ulquiorra - from childhood until what happened and how they reclaimed the love that was lost for nine years. He remembered how the book sold out. Those who were familiar with the Ice Maiden title thought it an opportunity to unravel the person that she was behind the title and mask of an ice lady. He remembered how he was harassed by many questions from people who found out that it was his parents' story. Most were filled with awe while some envied the two. When he once mentioned this to his parents, they only chuckled to themselves and Aleister remembered his mother's words. _Someday, you will create your own story too. That someday will come when you find the person you treat as the dearest to you - above anyone else._ He always wondered if her words held some truth to it.

With their deaths, he knew he and Hisana are now ready to create their own story too. It would be Rukia and Ulquiorra no longer. This time it would be Hisana and him with their partners who will love them just as infinitely. He drove, his heart at peace knowing his parents are not denied of their rest. They will always remember the lessons that were imparted to them.

Hisana and him always believed that they will also find themselves the kind of love that kept their father going for fifteen years even without their mom and soon, when they find what that is, they'll have something to brag to them in the afterlife. Maybe it wouldn't be as intriguing as Reclaimed Love as Lisa claimed it but it would still be a story worthy to brag about.

.

.

.

There goes - many thanks to everyone who continued watching out for this story. And lastly, to those who reviewed - thanks: _**buchielle, kejora, onlyluna, SparklyColours, yuzy, Echo Uchiha, valkyrie-23, and whittney. **_


End file.
